My Heart Will Go On
by moonshoespotter101
Summary: Titanic!Merlin. Beginning from the scene where a certain prince almost falls to his death from the largest ship in the country but is saved by a scruffy, somehow intriguing stranger by the name of Merlin. Magic!fic
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I've decided to carry this idea on (yay) because I found that once I'd started it was very difficult to stop :) This is still the first installment and first chapter, as it is going to start from this scene in the film._

_ Just so you know, this story is going to be the bane of my life until it's finished, and because I'm an idiot, I start it just as I'm about to go back to school and start my GCSE exams. Yes, yes I know I'm stupid. My point being, I will try my very, very hardest to update fairly regularly but I can't promise anything. If you stick with it through it all then you are amazing and deserve hugs and medals and Merlin series 5 all at once._

_Thankyou for the amazing reviews on this too, you've no idea how much it motivates me into updating :L _

* * *

'You really don't want to do that you know.'

The sudden voice startled him and his shaking hands lost grip on the piece of railing he clung to. With a yelp he felt himself slip and his feet slide into nothing. The cold air whipped his hair more violently and he was falling.

His heart jumped and sent a shock of pure terror through him, causing his limbs to flail and contract, desperately trying to come into contact with something, anything that could save his life.

He had _planned _this. He knew just how badly one's reflexes reacted in these situations, instantly releasing a fierce instinct of survival, no matter how made up the mind was about dismissing it. But yet now the moment had arrived, his previous hesitation was explained, and left the clear, harsh fact that he didn't want to do this. He really did not want to do this.

The realisation of just how freezing the water was going to be hit him rather prematurely, and it left only one thought in his mind. _I don't want to die._

Suddenly, something caught Arthur's arm, sharply pulling him back up to the railing. The prince gasped and his reflexes caught up with him enough to reach out and grab onto the smooth metal frantically. In a panic, Arthur hauled himself back onto the ledge, his feet finding ground and taking it gratefully, his shaking arms wrapping themselves tight around the railing.

His breath seemed to return to him all at once and he felt sick with it. Inhaling great gulps at a time, he looked over at the far end of the platform, only to see someone, a boy, wearing a filthy, practically threadbare tunic and trousers that looked as though he'd been wearing them constantly for years, standing with his arm outstretched towards Arthur, his face shocked and mildly terrified, yet masked with hard concentration that the prince couldn't quite place.

Arthur clung to the side of the ship, still panting harshly, his heart pounding audibly in his ears.

The boy observed him for a second, before approaching him carefully, his hand reaching out slightly towards him. 'It's alright. You're okay now. Just.. come back onto the deck.'

Arthur shook his head and tried to move his leg onto the side of the rail so he could climb back over, but his muscles refused to cooperate and instead stayed cemented on the edge of the ship. Sharp vibrations of terror circulated through every inch of his body, the shock of his near-fall still throbbed painfully, controlling his every attempt at movement. He lifted his head again to the boy, his eyes silently pleading. Though pleading for what, he did not know.

Thankfully, the boy did, and striding over to close the gap between them, he gripped Arthur's arms, surprisingly firmly for someone of his size, and looked the prince straight in the eyes.

'I will not let you go, I promise.' He smiled a sort of shy smile, yet it conveyed a strong feeling of kindness to Arthur's still thumping heart. 'Trust me. I will not let you fall.'

Although fear still pulsated through him like no other sensation he had ever faced, the look on the boy's face gave Arthur a sense of quiet concentration, and his mind was all of a sudden clearer, less clouded. His muscles tried once again to move his legs, and this time they responded. They clambered up and and over the railing in a sudden panic and Arthur collapsed onto the other side, his back pressed firmly against the barrier, his head swimming with relief.

A moment passed, and the boy lowered his arm feverishly, glancing down at it as if slightly confused as to why it was there. Raising his head, his eyes lifted to meet Arthur's, and it made the prince's breath suddenly hitch once more, though for an entirely different reason.

His eyes were a startling blue, and yet they seemed to shimmer under the moonlight, making them appear almost golden for a moment, before it passed, and they were left drowning in mutual relief as well as a sparkle of easy amusement.

'Watch your step.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Re-posting this chapter with a bit more content. If you have already read the original and want to hear about Merlin's upbringing (added in) then by all means, read on!_

_Please review this if you can, it means a hell of a lot believe me, =D_

* * *

Arthur sat panting on the side of the deck, still staring into the strangers eyes.

It took him a minute, but eventually his breathing slowed, and the prince managed to divert his gaze away from the piercing orbs that held him and swallowed the lump in his throat enough to speak.

'What- did you _do_?'

The boy's features shifted suddenly, and his hesitation was replaced with a look of confrontation and defence. Now the initial danger had passed his body relaxed and he was comfortable enough to frown. 'I did nothing. You were lucky you didn't bloody fall, you idiot.'

The prince's mouth opened again but no speech came out. He studied the boy's face, as if confused as to why it was so close to his own. Leaning forward, he sat up straighter, observing the rest of his saviour's silhouette from where he knelt beside him.

He was skinny, shockingly so, with a sort of beautiful angular face that emerged prominently from underneath raven black hair. He was tall, though not quite a tall as Arthur himself, but he held himself in such a way that may lead one to believe he was of something more than just a peasant. Soft, bony hands still held gently onto Arthur's arms, holding him in place on the floor, centring him, as if concerned the man would fall apart. The man in question was quietly grateful that this boy seemed to know, seemed to understand exactly what he needed.

His clothes were tattered, but still held a certain formality to them, just enough to be acceptable on a ship such as this, that held the likes of the royal family as well as it's hundreds of other important guests. The material was faded, but had clearly had not been worn as everyday attire. The wear of it was from age, not of use. It was all of a dull, dirty brown, matching the dark marks that hid on the backs of his arms, aside from a red neckerchief that sat around his neck, angled just below his Adams apple. Arthur thought that it framed his face rather well, allowing one to appreciate his sharp cheekbones and frankly beautiful neck that seemed to only increase in length when he raised his head in subtle pride at Arthur's accusation.

'But- something grabbed my arm. It stopped me falling, like someone's hand. But it couldn't have been you because, well you were over the other side of the deck.'

The boy squirmed slightly, uncomfortable, but didn't look away. Instead he attempted a look of confidence and raised an eyebrow at the man on the floor. After a moment he let go of Arthur's arms, satisfied that the man had gotten over the initial shock, and straightened up, extending a hand down to the prince.

Arthur took it and hauled himself up too, but the boy did not let go of his hand. Instead he shook it, and grinned. 'Hello. My name's Merlin.'

Caught up in the frankly infectious friendliness of the former, Arthur returned the shake with a smile. 'Arthur.'

'Nice to meet you Arthur.' Merlin pulled him away from the railings, leading him towards the cabin at the rear of the ship, away from any more danger.

Arthur followed without any resistance, but was very aware of Merlin's hand still clasped firmly around his own. He coughed and the boy let go immediately, as if reading Arthur's mind. The prince smiled and followed Merlin as he circled round the cabin and jumped onto the side deck, slowing so Arthur could fall into step beside him.

'So.'

The prince glanced at the boy by his side and, seeing his eyes fixed on Arthur's face, coloured slightly and looked away. 'What?'

Merlin sighed and brought his hand up to scratch his head, clearly struggling with deciding on what the best way to ask the inevitable question was.

'Well. As much as I hate to lack originality, what the hell were you doing?' He looked at Arthur at that, and offered a slightly nervous smile. 'If you don't mind me asking.'

Arthur's mouth twitched upwards a fraction before his smile disappeared entirely. His body stiffened ever so slightly, but Merlin instantly felt the distance between them, even though they still remained side by side.

There was a long pause.

They continued walked down the deck, the Atlantic wind whipping at their clothes and flattening their hair down so it stuck to their skulls. The sea splashed up against the side of the ship, the spray occasionally sweeping over them, darkening their clothes until they had soaked through right down to the skin.

Neither commented on the fact that they were absolutely freezing.

Eventually Merlin opened his mouth again to fill the silence, but Arthur cut him off before he had a chance to utter a word. 'My full title is Prince Arthur Pendragon.'

Merlin stopped in his tracks, allowing Arthur to overtake him before halting just in front. He turned to face the boy, smiling sadly as he read the shock that had overcome Merlin's features, just as he had anticipated. However..

He frowned. There was something else too, something that took a second for Arthur to place.

Fear.

Instantly he changed his tactics, holding his hands out in reassurance. 'No, no! I don't mean- you don't-' Arthur stammered for the right words. 'Don't think you'll be in any trouble or anything. I know it's not particularly _appropriate..._ no, I mean- Just, trust me, I won't let anything happen. To you, I mean. I won't let anything happen to you.'

There was a pause before Merlin's easy grin was creeping back, much to the prince's relief. 'Blimey, you do have a ways with words don't you, your Highness?' Arthur cringed slightly. 'Don't worry, I know. I didn't think you would be that much of a prat.'

Arthur huffed a laugh, still mildly cautious, as Merlin still remained rooted to the spot, keeping somewhat of a distance between the two of them.

'Just a bit of a surprise, is all. I guess I just- bloody hell.' he raked a hand through his dark hair, pulling slightly at the ends. 'And I thought you were cute as well.'

A little taken aback by Merlin's honesty, though it was not at all unwelcome, Arthur couldn't really find anything to say. His mouth opened, only to shut a second after in a manner not unlike that of a goldfish. _Dammit, what was it about this boy that always left him looking like a complete idiot?_

Another silence fell between them, only broken by the harsh sounds of the waves crashing against the sides of the ship. The metal around them creaked and moaned as it swayed underneath the strong currents that tugged it this way and that. The motion made both the men feel slightly sick, but neither complained of it

After a minute, Arthur cleared his throat to break the awkwardness of the situation. 'You thought?' commenting on the past tense as he laughed somewhat nervously. 'What happened?'

Merlin looked up and without warning their eyes locked. A sudden jolt of electricity shot up Arthur's spine and the prince shivered, as he found himself once again completely transfixed by the deep blue that had captured his attention from the moment they met. Merlin's eyes shone so brilliantly in the moonlight, he found he could not look away. They both stood, intimately sharing a sort of soul-gaze, reading one another through tiny portals, neither feeling in any way inclined to break whatever spell they had created between them.

Arthur's lips were parted, and his tongue darted out to wet them, his eyes never straying from Merlin's own, which bore into him in such a way that made his heart race faster than he had ever recalled before whilst standing completely still. A sudden urge to close the small distance between them flared up inside Arthur and he found himself leaning forward ever so slightly..

It was a sudden crash from inside the cabin that startled them out of their little world, and a man staggered out onto the deck. He paused in front of them briefly, tipping a invisible hat and muttering 'Evening' before hobbling away, clasping the side of the ship for support. Arthur, slightly taken aback by such a rude display of drunkenness, followed the man with wide eyes, as Merlin sniggered beside him. 'Poor bloke, can't handle his whisky.'

Arthur huffed a laugh in response, pulling his attention away from the retreating figure and back to Merlin's giggling form. His cheeks were flushed a deep red and his grin stretched over his entire face. A sudden pang of emotion stabbed Arthur's heart. The boy was utterly beautiful.

'You still haven't really answered my question, you know.' Merlin cut through his train of thought like a knife.

Arthur sighed and cast his gaze over the lightening horizon.

'It was just... everything. Everyday I'm surrounded by such obnoxious people, with their petty lives and their petty problems. I guess I just couldn't take it anymore.' His kept his head turned away from Merlin, too cowardly to meet the intense stare that he could feel burning a hole in the back of his head. 'My father wishes for me to be some sort of example to the rest of the world, to represent the Pendragons in a proud, if somewhat fortified way. It wouldn't be an issue if it wasn't so-'

He cut off short as his words caught in his throat and he chuckled. 'Well. Let's just say that we are anything but innocent and certainly not worthy of such devotion as I am expected to coax out of the people.'

Merlin remained silent, listening to Arthur's words with a small frown on his face. Although years of contempt had taught him to hide it well, Merlin could hear the near desperation in the prince's words, and suddenly he felt that he understood completely.

'Thank you.' Arthur finally turned to capture Merlin's gaze again. 'I never said before, but I really am very grateful for you saving my life.'

'I couldn't let you do it.' Merlin said simply, with a slight shrug of his shoulders. 'I don't care how bad someone's life is, how much better off they'd be if they went through with it, I could never allow someone to throw away their life like that.'

It was the most serious Arthur had seen Merlin in their brief acquaintance, but somehow he got the impression that it was a rare sight even to those who knew him well.

'How about you?' Arthur leaned against the side of the railing, peering at Merlin with curious eyes. 'What's your story?'

Merlin joined him by the side of the ship and leaned back further towards the ocean. His head fell back and he closed his eyes, the cold Atlantic wind tugging at his hair and sweeping over his face. Arthur found himself staring and quickly looked away before Merlin noticed.

'There's not much to tell really.' The boy's eyes remained closed and he did not retract his head from the open air. 'Won my ticket in a- err... Sort of contest.'

'What kind of contest?'

'Just a stupid game we used to play back in Italy.' Merlin brushed Arthur off, and it made the prince frown. However his brain got side-tracked as he registered Merlin's words.

'_Italy? _You have been to _Italy?_'

'Lived there for 5 years.' Merlin replied casually. 'Worked in a couple of bars around Scafati. It was a really nice town, not full of tourists or anything, though it did surprise me. It was gorgeous.'

Merlin paused as he began to feel slightly violated and opened one eye to see Arthur staring down at him, his mouth slightly open. 'What?'

The prince seemed to suddenly notice his position, closing his mouth with a snap and blushing. Merlin smiled. He decided he rather liked it when Arthur blushed.

'Sorry, it's just I haven't even been out of England in my life, let alone across to Europe. Coming on this trip was the only chance I had to see other parts of the world.' He looked at Merlin in wonder. 'Have you ever been to America before?'

Righting himself back onto the deck, Merlin spun himself around so he was leaning on his arms, smiling slightly as he looked out across the silvery sea. The sun had begun to appear on the horizon, making the waters sparkle with different colours. Pink and green, blue and yellow, then back to silver. The waves shattered each illusion like glass before swirling them together to create brand new patterns in an infinite number of shapes. Merlin could watch it forever.

'I did once, when I was very young. My uncle and I travelled to New York; he was searching for jobs across the coast. We spent an entire week exploring the city, finding small, hidden places that were free from people and noise. He was a doctor, my uncle. A very good one.' He swallowed discretely, avoiding Arthur's inquiring glances. 'Though ever he couldn't figure out how to live forever.'

'I'm sorry.' Merlin said nothing but nodded in thanks. 'Where you close?'

'Yes.'

'Do you miss him?'

The boy's head turned and he fixed Arthur with a solid, sincere stare. 'Every day.'

The prince hesitated for a split second, before putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder, squeezing slightly in sympathy. He could feel the bones relax under his touch and he smiled slightly, massaging the muscle with his fingers. 'What about your other family? Your mother, father?'

'My mother was never one for adventures, but she always loved to listen to our stories about where we went and who we had met. She was the kindest woman I have ever known, though always worrying far too much.' Merlin's eyes unfocused in memory, images of his mother laughing and playing with him in there garden in England filling his mind.

Flashes of beaming smiles as she greeted him after school and the impossibly strong smell of baking that always lingered on her clothes. He could always guess what they were having for dinner, and she would always pretend to be amazed at his gift to see into the future.

Sounds of shrill shrieks as Merlin first began to make things float around his room, knocking vases into each other and breaking his crib more times than he cared to remember. Her proud face as he learnt to control his magic in public, allowing him to return back to school after a 'sudden illness' left him absent for 4 months. The feel of her lips on his cheek as she bid him goodbye when he left with Gaius, and her words of warning as he walked out the door.

'Remember, Merlin, Do not tell anyone of your gift. Keep it secret, keep it safe.'

'I won't mother. I swear.'

'And be careful. Please be careful.'

'Always.'

_'As it turned out, she was the one who wasn't careful.'_

He had kept his promise to this day, never breathing a word of his magic to another living soul, only using it when he was 100% certain he would not be caught or seen. He did not act suspicious. He did not act strange. He was ordinary. He was Merlin. Just, Merlin.

Until the day he saved the Prince of England's life as he tried to jump of the side of the Titanic.

But he supposed, even a warlock has to make exceptions under certain circumstances.

Merlin seemed lost in memory, and Arthur wondered if he had the right to break his daydream at all, or just leave him to it. But he had to get rid of the achingly sad expression on the young boy's face somehow, so he spoke up.

'What about your father?'

Merlin blinked and looked at Arthur as if confused as to why he was there. After a moment his eyes refocused and he answered, 'I never knew my father. He-'Arthur watched the boy's Adams apple bob as he swallowed, almost nervously. 'He had to leave the country before I was born. I don't even think that he knows he has a son.'

Arthur felt another pang at that, and the way Merlin said it so sadly near enough broke his heart. He hadn't exactly succeeded in cheering him up. 'I'm sorry.'

Merlin suddenly laughed a little hysterically and gave the prince a shaky smile. 'What for? Not your fault after all. My life is just a sob story.'

That's what did it. Arthur was speaking before the words had even registered in his own head, let alone having any chance of assessing them before they escaped in a sudden rush.

'Have dinner with me.'

Abruptly halting his laughter, Merlin's eyes darted to Arthur's in surprise. And then it was back. That spark of fear that ignited behind his happy-go-lucky aura, that he clearly tried so hard to extinguish.

With an urge to comfort him, the prince lay a hand on Merlin's arm. 'Don't worry. I shall invite you as my personal guest. No one would object in the slightest, I promise you. Just..' Arthur retracted his hand but kept the soft smile on his face. '..have dinner with me.'

He observed as a battle of microscopic emotion danced across Merlin's features. He watched, fascinated how one person could possess such wide variety of expressions, and display them all in a matter of a few moments. Finally, it seemed doubt had won. 'I don't know...'

Arthur's heart started to sink.

'Please.'

It was like he had said the magic word.

Almost instantly, Merlin's eyes began to melt and he allowed his smile to creep back. 'Well, I really shouldn't, I mean.. You're the prince and.. you know.' he glanced back at Arthur's pleading smile and his own stretched wider in defeat, though he did not seem to be too bothered about it. 'I suppose, I could make a brief appearance.'

Merlin thought Arthur's face might split from the grin that erupted onto his face, and he noted how it almost seemed to light up the night with it's sincerity. 'Fantastic! You'll love it, trust me.' They began walking again, this time at a slightly slowly, more leisurely pace. 'I mean, the people are a bit stuck up, and my father might be slightly cold towards you but the food's wonderful and, oh god wait until you meet-'

'Oh!' Merlin stopped suddenly, his face suddenly transformed into that of complete horror.

Instantly on edge, Arthur turned to him. 'What? What's wrong?'

Merlin met Arthur's gaze, his own burning in fear. 'Merlin, please. Tell me what's-'

'Idon'thaveanythingtowear!' Merlin burst out.

For a moment, Arthur just stared, seeking out the flicker of humour that seemed to always be present in these types of situations. Upon finding none what so ever, the corners of his mouth began to twitch.

'You don't have anything... to wear.'

'No!'

Merlin looked so distraught that Arthur felt kind of bad for bursting into uncontrollable laughter. The confused frown that appeared moments later only made it worse. 'What?' Merlin demanded.

'Oh my- you're such a _girl_, Merlin.'

The boy blinked at him a few times, as if trying to register the bizarre insult in a way he could understand. Then, he began to chuckle sheepishly, going an even darker shade of crimson. 'Yeah, okay that did sound a little pathetic.'

Arthur grinned and patted a hand on Merlin's shoulder. 'Don't worry, I'm sure there are spare tuxes that we brought with us. I'll have someone dress you up.' He paused, his smile slowly widening with a hint of glee. 'And I know _just _the person to ask.. '


	3. Chapter 3

'What are the _chances?'_

Merlin's smile thinned as the woman once again exclaimed in amazement, whilst pulling him this way and that, patting his hair down and fixing cufflinks to the bottom of the arms of his shirt. More than once he had bit back a protest as she prodded him in an attempt to force his scrawny body into submission.

Morgana was Arthur's half-sister, and although she seemed perfectly lovely on the surface, Merlin suspected that she was slightly unstable and a bit manic. Her hair cascaded down around her shoulders in messy knots, and her dresses seemed to be always green, or some variation of the colour.

Another thing that unnerved Merlin slightly, was the faint crackle of magic he could feel radiating through her fingertips as she brushed off the suit he now stood in. It didn't seem that she was aware of this supernatural occurrence, but Merlin had had enough experience to sense magic when it was there, whether it went unnoticed or not.

'Your hair is simply _gorgeous, _by the way.' Morgana noted as she moved herself to the boy's left.

'Erm, thank you.'

Merlin felt her expertly running her hands through his raven locks, styling it into something a bit more presentable than the wind swept mess that it had been previously. Her fingernails scraped along his crown to find his parting, and then combed down each side until it was folded neatly around to the back of his head. The gel she used was cold and the sensation of stiff strands of hair glued to his face was somewhat unpleasant, but he kept the smile on his face and thanked her repeatedly for her kindness.

The suit fitted perfectly, the collar resting just high enough above his collarbone to be decent, but not so much that it made him look pretentious. Morgana slipped on an embroidered waistcoat over his shoulders and it sat comfortably over his torso. Merlin couldn't help but run his fingers over the material, marvelling at the intense detail and care that was clear in the design. He suddenly felt very aware that his normal eating methods would be somewhat impractical; he would never forgive himself if he ruined this beautiful piece of clothing by being too clumsy.

Adding the final touches took longer than one would expect, them being the final additions, but eventually, giving the suit a final, satisfied brush, Morgana turned Merlin around to the mirror with a grin on her face.

It was all Merlin could do not to let his mouth drop open.

He had never looked so... polished in all his life. His face was rosy red with all the intense scrubbing Morgana had gone through to rid him of the dark marks that littered his face, even the ones that Merlin knew had been there for the best part of his life. The normal scruffy look of his hair had vanished, replaced by a slick, incredibly neat style that Merlin himself was not in any way familiar with. As nice as he looked, it unnerved him slightly to look so completely different, void of all the things that he would normal associate himself with.

He could see Morgana in the mirror too, as she smiled triumphantly at her work, eyeing each part of the suit, expertly seeking out any imperfections that could be altered.

'By God, I did a fine job with you didn't I, Merlin?'

Merlin grinned at her, turning away from the mirror. 'You really did. Thank you so much for the suit and the- err...make-over.'

Morgana burst into peals of laughter and gave him a hug. 'I am just very fortunate that you were so utterly gorgeous underneath all that dirt. Your cheekbones! I thought I was going to cut myself running my hands over them!'

Merlin pulled away and laughed nervously, making a mental note to avoid Arthur's half-sister at dinner. He didn't think he could handle the embarrassment of her raving about his cheekbones to Arthur's father. He was already terrified of him.

* * *

'Arthur? _Arthur.'_

Arthur's eyes reverted quickly back to his father and the rest of the guests at the table, who he now noticed were all looking to him expectantly. He flushed and glanced at his father for prompts. He instantly wished he hadn't.

'I'm sorry; I was a million miles away.' Arthur shot his most charming, apologetic smile to the rest of the table, forcing the laughter into his voice. It seemed to work, as he was rewarded with a few chuckles and one or two goodhearted, 'Honestly, children!'What were you saying, father?'

Uther looked as though he was going to comment on Arthur's obvious lack of attention, but seemed to think better of it. They were in the middle of dinner after all.

Instead, he gave his son a thin smile, huffing false laughter with the other guests. 'I was just saying how well you have been handling your duties these past weeks.'

Arthur blinked at the unexpected compliment, but composed himself quickly. 'Well, thank you, father.'

'Yes.' Uther's smile became more genuine as he continued. 'So much so that I have no doubt in my mind that you shall make an excellent impression when we dock in New York. You do have such a gift to influence people on matters of such importance as this, I'm sure you will have no trouble coaxing an agreement out of the President.'

'Yes, father. Of course.' Arthur didn't let his face fall until his father turned away once more to the rest of the table. The conversation started up once more and Arthur was again ignored, allowing him to block out their voices, and distance himself from the meaningless chatter.

His mind drifted to the night before, how he had almost ended it all. Almost threw it all away into the sea. He could have been_ free_ from all this. His head swam with confusion at that idea. He had no idea what he wanted anymore. Would it have really made it any better? Surely it would have made matters a thousand times worse?

_Well, at least I wouldn't have had to deal with it..._

He halted that selfish thought before it had a chance to expand. His mind bounced of it and dissolved in a sudden fizz of excitement. His eyes snapped into focus as he turned his head towards the staircase.

And just like that, nothing else seemed to matter.

* * *

Merlin took several deep breaths before rounding the corner into the dining hall. Repeated words of _'You can do this. You can do this,' _chanted like a mantra in his head, his subconscious way of trying to prevent himself panicking.

Needless to say, it wasn't exactly working well.

He tried not to start hyperventilating as he eventually forced himself towards the top of the staircase.

_Oh, shit._

Staircase.

No matter how much he tried to stop it, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own and the desperate urge to flee from this place and back outside overwhelmed him to such a degree his found himself walking backwards a few steps.

Alarmed, he flung his arm out and grasped the side of the banister. _No. _

'_You can do this goddammit. You can do this.'_

Merlin forced himself forward again, shaking himself to rid his body of the stupid little tremors that had been present from the moment he set eyes on the room.

With a defiant straightening of his back, he made his way to the top of the stairs, his hand never letting go of the only thing keeping him stable.

As he began to descend, his eyes darted around, desperately seeking out the one face that he knew.

The room was so packed full of people, laughing, dancing, conversing from one table to another, that Merlin's heart began to speed up to the point that he thought it might physically injure him. He was almost to the bottom, and he still couldn't see Arthur. Reminding himself of the man's status, he suddenly locked on to the grandest looking table in the room.

He almost lost his careful balance as he let out a long exhale of relief.

The prince was sat at the very end, his face completely vacant as he stared out the window. The man to his side, who Merlin assumed was his father, ignored Arthur completely as he joked and laughed with the other guests at their table.

The neglect made Merlin want to frown, but before he had a chance to, Arthur suddenly straightened and his head turned, his eyes finding Merlin's, and his face split into the biggest grin, Merlin was fairly certain, he had ever seen.

Merlin found himself smiling hugely in return, very aware of the sheer relief that was surely written all over his face.

* * *

_Merlin._

The warmth that spread like wildfire inside him made him feel slightly giddy, washing away all previous hellish thoughts and replacing them solely with the steady thump of his own heart, which seemed to echo throughout his entire being like a bell beat.

It made him feel so intensely happy that all his could do was smile at Merlin from across the room and hope to God that whatever he was feeling now never ended.

Morgana had definitely performed some sort of magic on Merlin. His worn, frayed clothes had been replaced with Arthur's cousin's best tux that seemed to fit the boy like it had been made for him. The trousers clung to precise points on his skinny legs, making him look tall and lean, the material flexible enough to walk comfortably but well fitted to prevent the material flowing around all over the place.

The jacket was done up at the front, shaping his waist, and the pads at the top broadened his shoulders, creating the illusion of hidden muscle and bulk.

The waistcoat-oh the _waistcoat_- was silver, embroidered with gorgeous patterns that stood out from the black of the rest of the outfit. It was too, buttoned up at his front, and the arms stretched up over his shoulders, resting companionably by the matching bowtie sitting just below the boy's Adam's apple.

Said Adam's apple bobbed up as Merlin swallowed nervously and Arthur realised he was staring. Merlin was smiling widely in his direction and Arthur found his jaw ached from the intensity of the grin that had already found itself onto his face.

He got up from his chair and maneuvered through the maze of tables to Merlin's side, which hadn't moved from where he had first spotted him. To be honest, Arthur thought that he just looked so relieved to be at the bottom of the stairs, that he was sure that Merlin would be content to stay there all night.

That warmed something in Arthur's heart and he found himself rolling his eyes at the boy. 'That couldn't have been more dramatic if you had tried.'

* * *

'I did try! I have bad experiences with stairs. It's a miracle I didn't make a complete arse of myself and fall flat on my face. That's what normally happens. In fact, I-'

Merlin could feel that his cheeks were getting steadily more scarlet as he babbled to the prince, unsure on why he felt the need to confess his clumsiness to the man before him. Arthur was the only person he had ever met that made him feel both completely at ease, and intensely nervous at the same time. The prince seemed to draw out this awkward, flustered side of him he can usually keep hidden. It was seriously unnerving as this was a part of him that he had always been mortified about, and had spent the last 20 years of his life perfecting the art of keeping it hidden.

* * *

'Merlin.'

Merlin's chattering stopped short and he blushed even more furiously. 'Sorry. I talk. A lot. I'm I'm sorry.

For some mad reason or another, Merlin had gotten under his skin in a way no other had, and it was this that sparked a sudden longing in Arthur to kiss the boy's apologies right off his gorgeous face. He shook the thought from his head and instead smiled down at him fondly.

'C'mon,' he closed his hand over Merlin's and pulled him towards his table. 'Come and meet the dullest people in existence.'

This made Merlin's smile return and Arthur celebrated internally at this small victory, as he led him over to where he was sitting.

Uther looked up as they approached and Arthur let Merlin's hand slip from his own to greet him.

'Father, this is Merlin Emrys. He will be dining with us tonight.'

'Ah, yes. The duchess's grandson.' Uther stood and shook Merlin's hand firmly.'Pleasure to meet you.'

'It's an honour, Sire.' Merlin returned the King's handshake politely, flashing Arthur a subtle glance of confusion. Arthur returned it with an 'I'll explain later' look, and pulled Merlin's chair out for him.

* * *

Merlin sat and placed his hands on his lap. It suddenly dawned on him he had no idea how to act. He had never exactly thought he would ever have to learn.

_Was this how he was supposed to sit? No, his hands should be on the table shouldn't they? No, of course not. Morgana said that when dining he should always-_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, stilling his anxious fidgeting and looked up to see Arthur's face smiling at him in reassurance.

He brought his mouth to Merlin's ear. 'Calm down, you're fine.

* * *

Merlin nodded in thanks and relaxed into his chair, finally turning his attention to the rest of the table.

Arthur's gaze didn't shift from the boy's face, as the sensation he had felt earlier stirred inside him once more, this time flaring up violently and consuming the space in his chest where his heart lay, leaving him unable to tear his eyes away.

_You're completely, and utterly fine._

* * *

_Please review, it means so much!  
_

_Thank you for reading x)_


	4. Chapter 4

'So you wanna go to a real party?'

Arthur turned and looked into Merlin's eyes, which were positively sparkling with hidden glee. Before he could even register what he was doing, he was excusing himself from the table and running out of the dining hall, his hand in Merlin's, not even noticing his father frowning after them in suspicion.

Uther subtly got the attention of a man walking past the table. 'Sebastian.'

The man stopped. 'Yes Sire?'

'Follow them.'

Sebastian looked over to where Arthur had disappeared through the door at the end of the hall and nodded, before following in pursuit.

The King settled back down and lifted his wine to his lips. He would sort this out. Right now.

* * *

They ran, breathless and laughing, through hallways and down countless stairs. Merlin never let go of Arthur's hand as the prince allowed himself to be led through the ship. His mind buzzed with happiness and his head spun like he was drunk.

'Slow..down!' He gasped out, but Merlin only pulled him along faster.

'Where's the fun in that?'

Arthur grinned.

Finally, he started to hear the sound of music and people in a room they had approached. Merlin waggled his eyebrows at Arthur and opened the door, slipping into the room with the prince on his heels.

Arthur's mouth went dry.

There were so many _people._

Laughter echoed throughout the small space, and it came from everywhere. The music was fast and loud, encouraging the drunkards from the refuge of their tables and up to mindlessly leaping around and singing out the inaudible lyrics of Irish folk music.

They all were packed into the small room, some dancing in the centre with loved ones and small children, others sitting in corners, arm wrestling and playing cards. A band of men playing various instruments took up a large expanse of the floor, slamming their foots enthusiastically up and down to the music, but it didn't seem to bother those dancing, as they simply circulated around them, occasionally bringing them into their fun by tapping out rhythms on the boxes they were perched on.

The room was filled with smoke and the overpowering smell of rum, though it was not unpleasant, and Arthur's head swam in a sudden euphoria.

The whole place was _alive._

But some part of him also started to panic.

He was the bloody prince for goodness sake, he couldn't be seen here!

Anxiety began to rise inside his stomach, causing him to squirm uncomfortably beside Merlin.

The boy's eyes darted up to meet his and he lifted his lips to Arthur's ear.

'Don't worry, no one here will care who you are. I promise.'

Arthur tried to nod, but the sensation of Merlin's breath tickling inside his ear was very distracting and he only just heard what the boy was saying. All too soon Merlin's mouth was gone and it left Arthur with the familiar sense of longing. This time, he allowed himself to explore it further, and it didn't take him long to work out what was causing it.

Merlin shook his shoulders out of his jacket, (but kept the waistcoat on, Arthur noted, amused) draping it across a chair before launching himself from Arthur's side to dance in the centre of the crowd. He moved amongst them as if he was meant to be there, swaying in and out of individual dances and circulating around the room, leaving no area untouched.

The music swirled around like it was a part of him, each beat corresponding with his movements, drenching every step with a strange sort of elegance. So much so, that it was hard to look away.

All Arthur found he could do was stare. His heart clenched almost painfully and his chest warmed once more, consuming him in a sort of confused daze. This boy, this... insane, ridiculous, beautiful man...

What had he done to him?

It thrilled and terrified Arthur at the same time. He felt helpless, knowing that now there was no way he could ever go back to his father, not after all this. Not after his eyes had been opened to this new, ridiculous world. Not now he had experienced full force the fire of pure emotion that before had only ever been a spark Not now he had fallen completely under Merlin's spell.

There was nothing he could do.

But he figured dancing would be as good an idea as any.

Next time Merlin was near, he grabbed the boy's hand and swung him around; strong arms keeping him from falling as he pulled him close. After a second, Merlin got over the initial shock and beamed. Another heart clench.

_I want to kiss him. Oh God I want to kiss him._

Before he could even consider his revelation, he was being spun and twirled around the room in a flurry of light and colour. All he could see was Merlin's face beaming up at him as they danced, eyes bright and sparkling with laughter.

Arthur couldn't suppress the burst of pure joy that erupted within him as he held the boy close to himself. The music filled his ears and he felt his entire body drowning in such intense feeling he thought he would explode. It felt like he was on fire. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. Never before had he felt this happy, this... free.

Because that was exactly what Merlin had granted him. Freedom.

He knew now what that feeling in the pit of his stomach was whenever the boy walked into a room. He knew that what he had been waiting for his entire life had finally arrived and by God he was so _relieved. _

Merlin was the one thing he had been waiting for his entire life and he hadn't even known it.

He always knew that something was missing, that surely there was more to life than this, that it won't always be this hard. He had given up on that dream a long time ago, and accepted that maybe this was all there would ever be, and maybe... maybe he just had to live with it.

Oh how wrong he had been. For allowing himself to give up so easily.

It seemed fate had other ideas.

_'Very other ideas' _Arthur thought as he was suddenly pulled through the crowd and up onto a platform that seemed to just emerge out of no where. He didn't even get a chance to worry about falling before he was being pulled into the centre and him and Merlin were all of a sudden the main attraction.

They danced in a messy, jumpy sort of way, the only way seemingly possible that would go with the fast tempo of the music, before Merlin let go of him and instead attached his hands to his hips, looping long fingers into the waistband of his trousers. His feet began moving in perfect synchronisation with each other, clicking on the wooden surface impossibly quickly in time with the music.

People surrounded the platform, heaving forwards to see Merlin, who was grinning his face off and circulating around the edges, keeping up the jig even as the tempo increased.

His feet moved so fast Arthur laughed out loud, clapping along with the beat, marvelling at the skill he had no idea such a clumsy boy could possess.

The crowd began to mimic his clapping and within moments the entire room was throbbing with a steady beat, gradually getting faster and faster.

It didn't bother Merlin, who increased his speed along with the clapping, whilst even taking the time to tap out an impressive collection of splendidly satisfying clicks on the wooden floor.

Arthur watched in awe as the boy glided across the platform in smooth movements, all the while his feet never once faltering from their frantic yet controlled tapping. It was hypnotising and the fact that Merlin looked so impossibly _happy _just made the sight even more incredible.

He kept it up for a good long time before eventually the music changed key and Merlin face looked relieved as he pulled out all the stops for his finale, flicking the tips of his shoes out in-between taps and swirling round and round so fast it made Arthur dizzy just watching.

The music played the last few notes in sharp concession and Merlin finished with a satisfying smack on the hard surface, his arms held aloft, face glowing and chest heaving.

The applause was deafening, but Arthur did not flinch as he whistled the loudest above all the clapping and pulled Merlin towards him, helping him off the platform which he was pretty sure was just a collection of tables, though no one seemed to mind in the slightest, and placed his arms around him back onto the dance floor. The music started up again, considerably slower but not by much, and Arthur settled Merlin into an easy dance, letting him pant into his shoulder as they swayed in the crowd.

'That- ..Was so- ..Bloody- .._Difficult_.'

'And so bloody brilliant.' Arthur countered with a smile, pulling back so he could see Merlin's expression.

The boy's face was shining with sweat, and it made his hair stick to his forehead and streak down into his eyes, but he could not look have less bothered about it as he beamed up at Arthur, teeth exposed in a ecstatic grin. 'It was wasn't it?'

Arthur didn't know if it was the fumes in the room that filled his head or the music pumping through his entire body that gave him a shot of unnatural confidence, but all he did know was that his head was buzzing and Merlin was gorgeous and he was so happy he could scream and _what the hell? _

He swooped his mouth down to capture Merlin's, but the boy met him halfway and their lips connected.

It was like _fireworks_ had erupted within Arthur, which sounded so cliché but could not have been a more accurate metaphor. The pain in his chest ceased and his heart soared, finally released from the cage of denial he had built for it.

His eyes fluttered closed, and he pulled Merlin closer, deepening the kiss, opening his mouth to him, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a sigh of utter contentment.

Merlin smirked underneath him and returned the kiss hungrily, probing Arthur's tongue with his own as it explored the prince's mouth. The invasion made Arthur lose what little control he had left and he brought his hands up to Merlin's hair and pulled him further towardshim.

There was so much_,_ yet not enough and Arthur felt he was _drowning_in this desperate need for the boy in his arms. It was impossible to stop but it didn't matter because why would they ever want to stop something so perfect? So _bloody_ fantastic?

Arthur felt the burning in his lungs, and he knew he would have to take a breath eventually, but he couldn't pull away. Merlin clung to his neck, licking and sucking the inside of his mouth and he never wanted it to end.

Everything was Merlin and he couldn't think. Couldn't concentrate. Hell, he doubted he could remember his own name.

He certainly didn't notice the lights that flickered above them. Nor the fact that it might have been considered odd that they only did so where himself and Merlin stood intertwined in each others arms.

Eventually it was Merlin who pulled away, panting harshly, his cheeks flushed and eyes shining. Arthur couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight and that was just _fine _because he never ever wanted to.

The lights returned to normal, the episode unnoticed by most of the guests, as the rest dismissed it in favour of returning to their drinks.

Before long, they once again became aware of the other people around them, and how they had drawn quite a bit of attention from pretty much every single one of them, so they settled into a considerably less obscene dance. Merlin giggled, pressing his face into Arthur's shoulder, his own shaking with amusement. The prince coloured, continuing the slow waltz, which must have seemed out of place with such energetic music. They held on to one another, swaying to their own rhythm without once considering letting go.

Arthur closed his eyes and rested his chin on Merlin's raven hair that had seemed to have escaped it's gelled prison, and was once again sticking up all over the place. It tickled Arthur's nose as he buried his face in it, but he only smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Merlin's head.

This, moving together slowly as one, this was what felt right. Neither believed that they had belonged anywhere else as much as they did now, in each others arms, swaying slowly to the music inside their own heads.

'I don't want this to end.' Arthur murmured into Merlin's hair. The boy turned his head upwards, eyes seeking out Arthur's and he saw that they shone with a sudden sadness. He leaned upwards on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Arthur's lips. The prince returned it instantly, his mouth moving almost in slow motion, as if savouring the kiss for as long as possible.

Merlin closed his eyes. 'Why does it have to?' he replied when they pulled away, but remained with their faces close as they swayed. He knew the answer, of course he did, but right now he wasn't going to let something as fickle as real life shatter his daydream. A dream where titles did not matter. Where the man in his arms was just a man named Arthur, who might just so happen to be the Prince of England. Where they could dance forever and no one would come and tell them to wake up.

Dreams always make so much sense when you're in one. Everything just turns out the way it should, the way that could never happen in the real world, which was what made them so special.

But, unfortunately, dreams were also just dreams. That was all they were and all they ever could be.

That's what Merlin had always believed anyway.

He saw them more as inspirations rather than possibilities. He had always lived his life care-free, not letting anything stop him from doing whatever the hell he wanted. But he wasn't stupid. He understood that his dreams were always going to be infinitely better than reality, and he was fine with that.

Because reality had a different sort of perfection. Whilst dreams were mostly hazy, and the events and places within them sugar-coated and fake, real life was gritty, and full of faults and uneven surfaces. Sometimes Merlin believe that to be better, as it proved that what he perceived was honest, true to him. He took a sort of comfort in the fact that reality was so full of imperfection. It had kept him grounded, saving him from losing sense of the difference between the real world and his own.

Except now. Right now he would take the daydream over real life without a seconds thought.

Well.

He knew himself life wasn't fair.

And would it really be the same if it was?

So Merlin kept Arthur held close to him, as they danced out of place in the crowd.

He spotted a man across the room, standing by the door in clothes far too fancy for a place like this and realised his time was up. He smiled sadly as the man exited out again back to the dining hall.

But Merlin didn't tell Arthur just yet. Instead he rested his head on the prince's shoulder, breathing in his scent as the man's arms tightened around him.

He only wanted his dream to last just a little longer.

* * *

_Please review if you can, I live for them :)_

_Thanks for reading_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Arthur entered the breakfast room, a soft smile on his face that hadn't left since he had woken up that morning, memories of the night before filtering back into his mind along with the sunlight that streaked through the shutters on his bedroom window.

His smile faltered for the first time as he noticed his father sitting down in the room too, pouring out tea for them both. Suppressing a frown, Arthur strode over to a chair opposite and sat down before Uther.

'Father.'

'Arthur.' The King passed him his cup, which Arthur accepted with a stiff nod, before sitting back in his chair, eyes calculating his son's face like a maths problem.

Arthur ignored him, drinking his tea as the waitress brought him a cooked breakfast on what he recognised as china from their home in England. He found himself gritting his teeth at that, though he did not know why it bothered him so. Maybe it was just the ongoing feeling that his father never thought anything was ever good enough apart from his own finery. Always wanting everything replaced, to be better, to be worth someone of his status. It seemed he even criticised the _bloody plates._

Uther cut through his thoughts like a knife. He had a knack for doing that.

'I know where you were last night.'

The prince looked up at the King, returning his hard stare with a relaxed, soft gaze. 'Yes. I know.'

A flash of anger appeared on Uther's face before it was gone, quick enough that if Arthur didn't know better, he might of thought he had imagined it.

'I saw you had Sebastian spy on me again.' The prince continued, calmly cutting up his breakfast into small chunks, that he had no intention of eating. 'I thought we were passed such childishness.'

The King slammed his hands down onto the table, the sudden noise startling the waitress across the room, as she only just managed to stop herself from dropping a pile of dirty plates. She quickly scurried into the kitchen, no doubt to warn others not to go in.

Arthur, however, didn't even flinch, but merely raised his head to where his father was now standing. 'Something the matter, father?'

'And I know _who you were with.'_ Uther hissed, his cheeks reddening as his grip on the table tightened. 'Do you have any idea what you are playing with? If anyone got hold of what you and this... _boy _were doing, our entire family would be in utter _disgrace._'

Arthur offered no reaction to this whatsoever, which only fuelled the King fury, but before he had another chance to speak Arthur cut across. 'Whatever myself and _Merlin_ were doing, I'm sure it had absolutely nothing to do with you, Sebastian or any of your... peers.'

'It is _wrong,_ Arthur.'

The prince did react to this. His stomach boiled in anger, but he doused it before it got out of hand, only allowing the clench of his fist underneath the table.

No matter how he tried to remain calm however, he couldn't hide the venom in his voice. 'Who are you to decide what is right and wrong, father?'

'I have every right when it concerns my own son!' Uther roared. 'Whatever you may think you have with this boy, you are mistaken. He is merely a filthy _peasant_ who deserves no one of your calibre!'

Arthur saw red, shoving the table back as he stood, eyes flashing murderously at his father. 'You,' he said in a low voice, 'will never talk of him like that again.'

The King lifted his hands from the table, leaning away as Arthur forced his words forwards. He didn't break eye contact for a few moments, but then looked down as he pushed in his chair and straightened his tie.

He faced the prince, features terrifyingly blank. 'It will end, Arthur.'

Not trusting himself to argue without throwing something at the man before him, Arthur merely swept his face of expression, falling back to old habits of deception. 'Yes, father.'

'You're not to see him again.' The King stated, eyes boring into his son's as if daring him to argue. 'He will get off this ship tomorrow, and he will not look back.'

'Yes, Father.' Arthur recited, his eyes steady but emotionless as he stared back at Uther.

The King growled in anger. He knew his son far too well for that to work on him. 'And if I see him even within _speaking_ distance of you, I will give to order to have him hanged the day that we dock.'

With that, he left, closing the door behind him firmly.

Arthur stood for a moment, hands clenching and unclenching behind his back. He could feel it rising up inside him. The anger. The sheer _fury_ that always raised it's ugly head whenever he argued with the King. It seemed stronger this time, consuming him quickly so he had no time to control it. Normally, he would let it out by boxing or yelling at his servants, but he knew both options were now useless. He was too far gone.

He let out a primal roar, bursting out of his fixed state. Lifting the table beside him, he threw it with all his strength across the room. It smashed against another, silverware flying off in different directions and clashing to the floor in unison.

Arthur slammed his entire arm across the top of another table, sending the cloth, plates and crystal glasses crashing to the ground, shattering on the hard floor.

But he wasn't done yet.

With another cry, he smashed his fist into the window of the door his father had exited through, ignoring the blood that poured from the cuts and the screaming pain it inflicted on his knuckles. Tiny shards of glass littered the floor around where he stood, stretching out in patterns that surrounded the prince, identifying Arthur as the source of destruction around the room.

Breathing heavily, he hid his face in his hands and let out a scream of frustration. The blood from his injury smeared across his cheeks, staining them a dirty red. He hated Uther. He hated him with the same passion as one would hate the murderer of their child. It boiled inside him like oil, burning him from the inside and out. It was not a petty, father-son hatred either. No, too much time had passed for that. Arthur had seen far too much to mistake such childishness for the evil he knew the King possessed, that he inflicted on others, that he had inflicted on Arthur himself.

He could not remember a time where he had felt any different, though he knew there must have been one. The only memories he had were ones of shouting and scolding and "Not good enough!"'s and "Not fit to be King!"'s.

When he was much younger, he had let it sink through to him, and he believed Uther's words even though they were untrue. Arthur had spent a long time thinking that his father was right, that he deserved to be treated this way and only after he had learnt his lesson would he be fit to become as good a King as Uther Pendragon.

All though his teenage life, he had done whatever was asked of him, ignoring the things that gave him happiness, as they were deemed unimportant and he learnt to think of them as weaknesses. He had followed his father's ways to such an extent, that he had made terrible decisions. Ones that would haunt him forever.

It was Morgana, of all people, who had saved him when he finally broke. Finally crumbled underneath the pressure of what he was being told to do. Things he knew were so wrong. So, so wrong. He had somehow managed to escape Uther and had fled to his half sister's room when he was 16 years old.

The woman had watched him as he had grown, and had early on foreseen what would become of him if he carried on the way he was. She had tried to stop it, spending hours screaming at Uther to open his eyes and see what he was doing to his son. But her words had fallen on deaf ears, and any plea to Arthur himself was always met with a laugh and a patronising pat on the shoulder.

There was nothing she could do as she saw every flinch, every passing look of horror before it was wiped from her brother's face, day after day. Because although they were bound by blood, Arthur was not like his father. His heart was too good to be able to cope with Uther's laws, his conscience too strong to allow Arthur to follow in his footsteps without agonising guilt, and as much as the boy tried to force it conform, eventually it was one thing too many and he just couldn't do it any more.

The execution had been the final straw.

When the axe came down upon the child's head, Morgana saw Arthur crack, and she barely had the self restraint to stop herself pushing the King off the balcony they stood on before running after the boy as he fled into the castle.

She sprinted to the place she knew he'd go and the second she burst through the door of her chambers, she closed her arms around her brother and held him while he sobbed into her dress.

She had stayed up with him all night, listening as he talked and cried and broke over and over again. They had sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard, her hand gently stroking the young prince's hair. Arthur had lost all sense of pride as he allowed himself to be soothed and reminded that it wasn't his fault, that it was never his fault and he should never, ever believe otherwise.

After he had calmed down enough to listen, Morgana had finally told him what she had been trying to for years. She told him that Uther's words meant nothing, that Arthur was not a failure, that doing what his Father told him was not what was going to make him a good King. Arthur's face had crumpled at that, but Morgana swiftly went on to tell him that he was already on his way. That his good heart and forgiving soul was what was going to make him the King she had seen in him. A better one than Uther could ever hope to be.

'You knew.' He had whispered softly. 'You tried to warn me.' Tears streamed down his face again. 'I didn't listen.'

'Shhh...' Morgana continued to stroke the boy's sandy hair as he began sobbing into her shoulder again.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Morgana..'

The woman had fought back tears of her own as she wrapped her arms around him protectively and pressed her lips to his head. 'You have _nothing _to be sorry for, Arthur Pendragon. You hear me? Not a bloody thing.'

He had snorted weakly at that, retracting himself from her side, wiping tears away and sniffing. Morgana resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at the realisation that her dress was now covered in... Arthur. Instead she smiled lovingly at him, and he actually smiled back.

She considered it as a victory and so had promptly pushed him off the bed with her foot, and he fell with a yelp and a thump on the wooden floor. 'Ow! What the hell, Morgana?'

The woman had grinned down at him, batting her eyelids innocently. 'Too mushy, squirt.'

After registering what had just happened, Arthur's smiled returned, this time as an easy smirk. 'Like I'd ever be mushy with you, Pea brain.' He had scrambled to his feet, wiping the remains of his tears from his cheeks and mock bowed. 'Goodnight, _Milady_.'

Morgana sat, amused as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. 'Sleep well, _your Highness_.'

Arthur grinned and strode over to the door, his arrogant swagger returned full force, as Morgana struggled not to laugh.

Before he disappeared round the door, he looked back at his sister still sitting on her bed, watching him.

'Thank you, Morgana.'

The woman smiled, sadly.

'Just don't let it fall on deaf ears Little Brother.'

Arthur nodded, closing the door behind him softly as he left the room.

After that night, Uther could no longer dictate what Arthur did or what he believed, no matter how forceful he was. Arthur held firm under his own conscience, with Morgana to back him up all the way. Eventually the King gave up, and so their relationship practically ceased to exist. They might have been father and son, but there was nothing there but titles.

When Arthur had learnt they were going to America, Uther had pulled him aside one evening into the thrown room.

The prince had emerged two hours later with blood streaking down this cheek and a black eye developing. Morgana had rushed him to the doctor and helped treat his wounds. 'What did you do, Arthur? Please tell me you didn't...' But Arthur just shook his head. He had kept his temper, allowing his own father to strike him over and over, without once striking back. He didn't not rise to it, nor did he give in. They would travel to America the following month and Arthur had agreed only to encourage the President into befriending Uther. The King would have to carry out what he wished on his own.

'I'm so proud of you.' Morgana had praised. She, more than anyone, knew of Arthur's problems with his anger, and she was just as proud as he was that he had managed to contain it.

Back in the breakfast room of the Titanic, however, he had not.

He felt her hand on his shoulder before he even noticed she had entered the room.

'It's okay, Arthur.'

'I was going to kill him, Morgana.'

Morgana dropped her gaze to the floor, though she knew he could not see her. 'But you didn't.'

Arthur didn't even realise he was crying until he felt the tears sting the cuts on his hand. He looked down in surprise, lifting the hand up in front of him, finally noticing his injury. The glass had inflicted quite a bit of damaged on his callous hands, even breaking the tough skin around the edges of his palm.

'Well.' He murmured. 'This bloody hurts.'

Morgana snorted and took the man's hand in hers, turning it over. 'Wimp.'

The prince finally smiled again, but it didn't last long as he remembered why he had been happy in the first place. He pulled himself away from his sister, picking shards of glass from his hand and looking around at the mess of the room. Guilt started to creep into his heart and he sighed heavily, turning to Morgana, offering a sad smirk. 'Want to help me with this?'

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, in mock disbelief, before grinning. 'Sure.'

* * *

_Authors_ _note: I am having so much fun writing this you have no idea. :P Just twisting the story of Titanic and making it Merlin is just the best thing in the world :D_

_I love protective! Morgana and I just couldn't let up the opportunity to have her be all big sister on Arthur, not when Uther is being such an utter asshole. (As you can see I am getting way too caught up in this but I don't care but it's SO MUCH FUN!)_

_The reviews I am getting for this.. I have no words. Thank you so, so much they mean the world to me._

_Please keep letting me know what you think :)_

_Thank you for reading x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. This chapter seemed to take a lot of proof reading. Mostly because oh my god it's so long! I would have split it, but to be honest I prefer it all as one. It deals with a big chunk of events, including more explanation about how magic is dealt with in the story. I hope any mistakes can be overlooked, though I spent ages checking, there always seems to be some that get passed my notice. Sorry about that :/_

* * *

Second class was a whole lot nicer than third class, that was for sure.

As he made his way to the front deck, Merlin couldn't help but marvel at the gorgeous furniture and various decorative items displayed in every room he passed through. He felt very out of place now he wasn't dressed in the fanciest suit in existence but merely his simple tunic and trousers.

To be fair he had cleaned them within an inch of their lives before stepping foot on this side of the ship, but it didn't stop every pair of eyes following him as he walked through each cabin. They varied from surprised to disgruntled to just plain disgusted, but Merlin kept his eyes in front of him, trying to ignore them, whilst blushing violently under the attention.

More than once he considered just leaving and going back to the lower decks where he belonged, but each time the temptation to flee entered his mind, he pushed it back firmly in favour of forcing his feet forward. He had made a promise to Arthur and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to keep it.

With a relieved huff, he reached the final cabin of what seemed like a million, and smiled as he caught a glimpse of a few familiar faces from last night. He moved towards the door that lead into first class, but his smile dropped as he came face to face with a major problem.

Sebastian stared him down, his smile so artificial it made the boy want to shiver. He stood in front of the door and it didn't take a genius to deduce that he had no intention of moving.

Trying not to let his nerves show, Merlin coughed and straightened his back, attempting a look of pride but fully aware that he was failing. Miserably.

He bared his teeth in a smile and gestured toward the door. 'May I go through?'

'I'm afraid not, Sir.' Sebastian's voice was laced in false sympathy, and it took a lot of will power for Merlin not to scowl at the man's transparency. 'I have been ordered to let none but those with valid tickets into first class for the duration of the voyage.'

Merlin struggled to hide his surprise but couldn't help himself from asking why.

'I have been given orders, I am not aware of the reason behind them.' Sebastian half apologised, 'So would you please return to the lower class decks, Sir.'

Every instinct of Merlin's was screaming at him to hit the floor and run, run from the dangerous grin that was fixed Sebastian's face, one so predatory it struck fear straight to Merlin heart. But he held firm and declared in a definitely not shaky voice. 'I want to speak to Prince Arthur. He is expecting me.'

'Oh I don't this think he is, Sir.' Sebastian said, eyes flashing in warning. 'So I think I better get you escorted away from here.' He raised his hand and gestured behind Merlin. Without even looking, the boy could feel the presence of two more bodies approach from behind. He swallowed down the fear that had begun to build in his throat and frowned at Sebastian. 'I assure you, I am expected by the prince to join him in first class, and I would not like to keep him waiting so I highly suggest you_ let me past_.'

Sebastian's mask slipped, and in that split second Merlin caught of glimpse of the raw disgust the man was trying to conceal. The boy flinched at the force of it, instinctively coiling into himself.

It was something he hadn't had to face before. The feeling that he was completely and utterly_ despised,_ not just by one person, but by a whole community. It was horrible, and it drew Merlin's insecurities out full force. And oh God he hated it so. He hated this part of himself to such an extent that even his _own_ frustration made him shaky. He must have looked pathetic.

Sebastian smirked, obviously just as capable of reading Merlin as easily as a book as Arthur was, and said in a tone of boredom, 'Sir, I am offering you one chance to turn around and leave. If you do, I'm sure we can come to some... agreement as a thank-you for being so co-operative.'

The man's words broke through to Merlin, and the look of outrage made it's way onto his face before he had a chance to stop it. Who the _hell _did this man think he was? 'You think you can bargain my cooperation, with _money?' _Merlin spat, hands curling into fists. Sebastian saw this small gesture and swiftly ordered the two men behind him to take Merlin back to third class.

Merlin felt two pairs of solid hands on both of his shoulders, and suddenly he was facing the other direction and being forced towards the door. He growled under his breath, but waited until they were into the next cabin to do anything about it.

Wordlessly, his eyes flashed gold and he felt the hands slip from his arms. His guards continued to follow the corridor down to the next room, arms hovering in mid air as if they were still steering Merlin down the ship. The boy took a moment to let a wave of uncertainty wash over him as he noted how huge they were. If he had tried to escape using any other means, he doubted they would have been very forgiving.

He shook the thought out of his head and ducked down underneath a window, peering into the cabin where they had left Sebastian, who was still guarding the door like a hawk guarding it's nest, staring straight ahead.

Cursing under his breath, Merlin glanced around at the tables surrounding him. On the far side, he spotted a jacket draped over the back of a chair, and silently thanked the owner for their carelessness. He swept over to it and pulled it on, concealing his worn tunic and frayed sleeves. Darting around, he managed to find a small top hat too and wore it low over his head to hide his face.

Returning to his original hiding place, Merlin tried to think of a way to distract Sebastian long enough that he could sneak past the door.

_Plus cover at least 10 metres of distance to get to it in the first place. _

He glanced into the room again, spying out anything that he could use.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful brain racking, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Whispering a line of foreign words, the bulbs in the room began to flicker and spark. Merlin had to fight back a snigger at the look of surprise on Sebastian's face, but even with his efforts he lost concentration and every light suddenly exploded in quick synchronisation.

Sebastian yelped and ran to a side door, fleeing through it at top speed, probably to yell and lay the blame for the crazy electrics squarely on the shoulders of the first servant he came across. It made Merlin feel an sickening sense of guilt, but it soon disappeared as he shot out of the door of the cabin and crossed the room at a sprint. He grabbed for the door handle into first class and slipped through, the door clicking shut behind him.

He leant against it, breathing heavily, feeling slightly dizzy as it slowly dawned on him what he had just done. Granted it had worked, but it was far too easy to have lost control of it like that. How on earth could he have been so stupid? If anyone had seen, he would have been arrested. He knew as well as anyone Uther Pendragon's view on magic. He would be lucky to have escaped without being thrown overboard.

His magic was something he protected with his life, and here he was using it for childish tricks! Panic rose up inside Merlin. When had he become so careless? What was so important that it made him throw away every precaution he had ever taken to hiding his gift?

Sudden movement distracted him from his thoughts, but at the same time conveniently answered all of his frantic questions.

He could see the prince walking down the deck outside with Uther, Morgana and a man who he assumed was the captain. Merlin felt his heart rate pick up again and something slotted into place in his mind.

Just seeing him again sent butterflies straight to Merlin's stomach, making him lose all train of thought. Of course he was going to throw all caution to the wind to see Arthur again. Without even realising it, Merlin had fallen for this prat, and he had fallen hard.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his raven hair, still shaking.

_Arthur Pendragon is going to be the death of me._

* * *

The wind picked up, whipping the prince's hair free from it's previously neat style, and it blew in all directions around his face. Arthur tried not to let it remind him of the night before and how Merlin's black hair had tickled so as he held him close below decks, and the scent of the boy that was somehow so purely _Merlin _that it made his ache just at the memory.

He shook his head of that trail of thought before it could escalate and tried to concentrate on what his father was saying.

Something about... boats? Well, of course. They were on one.

His mind persevered, refusing to allow the projection of the boy's face to falter as it stood clear as day in Arthur's troubled mind. He smiled involuntarily. Merlin did have the most extraordinary ears. They stuck out from his face like they weren't a part of it, and he swore they had waggled when he had danced the night before. Arthur would have to tease him about-

No.

No, of course he couldn't.

The smile slipped from his face and he felt himself sinking slowly back into his old formation. He couldn't be Arthur. He had to be a prince. Not a person. He couldn't risk putting Merlin in danger for something as petty as his own happiness. Maybe from all the crap that came out of his father's mouth, he was actually right about one thing. Emotions can cripple as well as inspire you. And this was just one of those moments when Arthur couldn't let his own feelings let him make stupid decisions.

Finally, he managed to break free of his own thoughts, and picked up the last of what the captain was saying about lifeboats. Arthur followed the man's gesture to the side of the ship, where a long line of dingies hung from long pieces of rope attached to the railings. He turned his head up the length of the deck, doing a quick observation at the amount there were, assuming there were the same amount of the other side.

Arthur frowned and leaned over to speak into Morgana's ear. 'Surely that isn't enough life boats for the entire ship?'

Morgana retracted her head and shrugged. 'There are probably more below deck.' She replied.

In spite of her words, Arthur's forehead was still creased in doubt. Morgana rolled her eyes and sighed, before voicing her brother's inquiry to the captain. The man looked slightly sheepish for a moment before saying, 'No, these are the only ones. If there were any more it would clutter up the deck. But don't worry my dear,' he put his hand patronisingly on Morgana's shoulder. 'This ship is truly unsinkable. It has been subject to every test to ensure your safety.' He met her eyes and pulled his hand away sharply at the severe warning in them. He flushed and muttered an apology. Arthur chuckled at Morgana's murderous expression, but quickly sobered as his father spoke up.

'Good thing too, captain. I wouldn't imagine we would have space to breathe!' They laughed, but Arthur's eyes narrowed. The King continued, oblivious.

'Besides, the only ones truly worth saving would be those in first and second class. I swear most of the others must have stolen their tickets. Or won them in a brothel!'

Arthur's mouth twitched as he tried to keep calm and he concentrated on keeping his temper, breathing out forcefully through his nose. He would never get used to his father's lack of consideration. And it would never fail to get him unnecessarily worked up. Despite this, he managed to remain quiet.

He was shocked therefore, that Morgana did not. Her hand flew out and she slapped Uther right across the face. Arthur jumped away in surprise at the unexpected attack and the King's hand shot up to his cheek, his gaze maneuvering slowly up the woman's face which, with respect, did not flinch underneath his glare. They locked eyes for a few moments before Uther opened his mouth to speak, but Morgana cut him off. 'You. Are DESPICABLE,' she spat, eyes flashing. 'What the HELL goes through your _filthy_ mind that makes you feel like you are so much _better_ than everyone else?'

Uther's face flushed bright red in anger and he once again attempted to speak, but Morgana wasn't finished. 'You may be the King, my _Lord _but cut the status and you are just the same as everyone else on this ship. Their lives are equally, if not bloody _more_ important than yours and the sooner you learn that, the better!'

Her hard voice rang out along the deck, mixing with the harsh sound of waves crashing against groaning metal. A silence followed and stretched on for a short time before Arthur coughed, stepping into his sisters peripheral vision, subtly reminding her of his presence whilst also silently backing her up with the gesture. She nodded once in acknowledgement and shifted closer to his side. The King still hadn't said a word, and the captain stood beside him awkwardly.

Eventually Uther looked up and quietly growled, 'You will hold your tongue child-'

'Huh! Like hell I wi-'

'ENOUGH!' He roared suddenly. Morgana fell silent, still furious but remained where she was. 'You have clearly forgotten how you talk to your King, Morgana.' Uther continued through his teeth, and Arthur knew his father well enough to know that he was restraining himself from ringing her neck. It was just fortunate they had company. This time.

'And you will do well to remember your place in this world, witch.'

Morgana's head snapped up in shock as Arthur immediately stepped forward, half snarling in a repressed fury. How DARE he!

He felt a hand quickly at his shoulder and his sister pulled him sharply back to her side. Arthur didn't struggle, but refused to be driven away easily as he allowed her to turn them around and direct them in the opposite direction. They strode until they had reached the corner and were out of sight before Arthur couldn't take it anymore and threw his fist into the wall that ran alongside them. It hurt like hell but eased some of the burning frustration that threatened to come to a head again. Morgana said nothing, but carried on down the deck with her face turned towards the sea, hidden from view by her long hair that was whipped around her shoulders and neck by the sea air.

The prince wanted to comfort his sister but he knew he would be of no use the state he was in. With some restraint, he rested his head on the wall without banging it repeatedly against the surface and tried to slow his breathing.

Uther had never used Morgana's gift against her like that before. Never had he stooped that low as to use it to call _status_.

Of course Arthur knew of his sister's abilities. In fact, it was him that had figured out that she was so different in the first place. Pieced together that it couldn't of been mere coincidence that thunderstorms only ever occurred when she was upset or angry, or that it had rained non-stop for weeks after her dog had died. It could only ever have been one thing, and Arthur wasn't naïve enough to try and deny it. If there was something the Pendragon family had experience in, it was magic.

The entire world knew of it's existence, every government and every monarchy in England had discussed it's potential for years. It had been seen as the world's best kept secret. No mere citizen had any idea that something as outrageous as actual magic really existed in the world. And the world itself was very dedicated to keeping it that way. But it was very much accepted in the royal family. Well. At least it had been.

Magic was far too common and too widely acknowledged for the King to do much about it, but Uther had never been comfortable with it's concept, seeing it as unpredictable and easily corrupted. He had attempted a ban on it altogether, but a mere King could not wield such power when it came to such a delicate matter. The best he could do was restricted to his own domain; Britain. And the only thing he could do was strip those who had magic of every right they could possibly need to be seen as anything other than pure scum.

Of course not a person in England had agreed with this, but they swiftly realised that they had no choice. Uther's word was law, and after additional threats from on high, those with magic quickly became the filth of the country, forced to live separately from the rest of the population, like stray animals, and the people were forced to treat them as such.

The law had been past when Arthur was just a boy, and so for a long time, he went along with these barbaric rules and inhumane accusations. When he had found out about Morgana, he had run straight to his father, one of the things that he regretted more than anything after he had broken free of Uther's dictation.

His sister's life was made a living hell. The King discovered far too late to do anything about it, and due to an oath he had made with her mother, he could not disown her. But it changed everything, and any hope the woman had of being treated like an equal part of the Pendragon family was shattered.

Eventually, Arthur opened his eyes and leaned back away from the wall, having calmed down to come extent. He considered finding Morgana but he grimaced as it occurred to him he had no idea how to comfort girls when they were upset. They were all tears and needing hugs and more likely than not Arthur would probably just say the complete wrong thing and make her feel even worse. He shuddered. No, he'd let Gwen handle her Lady this time.

Out if the corner of his eye as he turned back inside, he spotted a black shadow dart across the cabin. Frowning, he clicked open the door and jogged over to where it had disappeared.

He heard him before he saw him, as his panting was so loud it echoed throughout the entire room. Far too out of breath for someone who only did about 8 seconds of running. The shaky exhale told Arthur all he needed to know.

'Merlin.' The boy's head snapped up, and his eyes widened as he saw who stood before him. The prince was taken aback by the fear in them, but it was gone as soon as his identity was registered. Kneeling down before him, Arthur held a hand out to the boy's face, which was partially hidden by a black top hat. 'What's wrong?'

Merlin took a moment to compose himself before plastering on a fake smile and shaking his head. 'Nothing. I just-' he coughed, blushing. 'I just wanted to see you.'

Everything suddenly switched back into place and Arthur was brought abruptly back to reality. Straightening up, he secured his mask firmly upon his face and stared down at the shaking boy beneath him. The fact that the prince knew that something was wrong and Merlin was indeed, terrified for some reason, was completely irrelevant. 'I told Sebastian not to let anyone through here.'

Merlin's eyes widened. 'You?' He exclaimed in a choked voice. '_You _gave the order?'

'Yes.' The prince replied evenly, and then after taking a subtle intake of breath continued, 'We cannot see each other anymore.'

Merlin just stared dumbly at him. Arthur's face remained emotionless, and although Merlin knew of whom he was talking to, the prince's features were those of a stranger. 'Arthur, what do you mean?'

'I mean, that it isn't appropriate for us to been seen together.' He sniffed. 'People might get the wrong idea.'

A flash of hurt passed over Merlin's features before they set in a hard glare. 'Oh, will they now?'

'Yes.' Arthur swallowed, but not with nerves as he carried on. 'You must leave now, Merlin, if you would.'

'Why?' Merlin shot back. 'Why do I have to leave?'

'It's inappropriate, Merlin. We cannot be seen together, I'm sorry.' Arthur made sure that his voice made it sound clear that he was not sorry at all. 'It's for the best, believe me.'

'This is Uther isn't it?' Merlin pressed, 'he's forbidden you to see me hasn't he?'

Arthur said nothing, but made sure his face remained impassive. He knew his limits, and this was borderline. He took a moment before repeating. 'You have to leave, Merlin.'

'Yeah, yeah I know you said that bit, I want to know why.'

'I can't be seen wit-'

'Look, Pendragon.' The warlock's voice dropped low, sending involuntary shivers up Arthur's spine. 'You may be one of the most spoiled prats I have ever come across...' The man couldn't stop the twitch of his lips at that. '..But you are also the single most incredible man I have ever had the fortunate to save from drowning and _dammit_ Arthur I am not leaving you!'

Arthur was at a loss. He was terrified that his father would keep to his word, but he could feel himself losing his resolve, and there was nothing he could do. He only had one more card to play, as much as it broke his heart.

'I don't _want_ to be with you, Merlin.'

The boy's flinched as though he'd been slapped, and Arthur fought not to let it show how much the small gesture killed him. They stood in silence for a long time, staring into each others eyes, Arthur pushing forward in his façade, Merlin just in heartbreaking confusion.

Finally, the boy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as he searched the prince's face, his eyes darting about like he was reading a book. A spark of microscopic hope ignited in them and he stepped forward slightly, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

'You're lying.'

Arthur's eyes widened. He stared back at the boy, who was mere inches from him but he was far too distracted to even think about taking advantage of it. 'What?'

'You are lying to me.' Merlin repeated, his eyes narrowing further and mouth setting stubbornly. 'You're only saying that so I'll go. It's not true.'

Arthur didn't reply, completely taken aback at the fact that Merlin, a man who he had met mere _days _ago, was able to read him easier than anyone ever had in his life. 'I..I'm not lying.' He knew, if anything, this statement backed up Merlin's theory as the boy smiled triumphantly.

'See?'

This was ridiculous. Arthur had spent his entire life learning how to lie perfectly, controlling every tell-tell sign in the book, and he prided himself on the fact that not one person could call him on his words when he decided to fool them. And Merlin had seen through his act as easily as if he were made of glass!

Shaken, the prince resorted to words. 'You have to leave.'

'Why?'

'Merlin, we cannot see each other. I'm sorry but-'

'No, Arthur, tell me why!'

'For God's sake, are you always this bloody _stubborn?'_

_'Yes. _I am not leaving this room until you tell me why I need to leave in the first place!'

'But-'

'TELL ME!'

_'Stop, _Merlin.' Arthur cried, throwing caution to the wind, not caring about keeping up his act if Merlin knew he was lying anyway. 'Please, stop.'

The boy did, his mouth clamping shut with a dull crack of his jaw. He locked his eyes on Arthur's, which were finally stripped of all deception and now just openly pleaded with him. Merlin's heart squeezed as he saw the raw pain that had been previously hidden, now plain as anything all over Arthur's face.

Oh.

He stared at him, not uttering a word, but simply observing. Arthur relaxed under the gaze and felt himself slump in defeat. Merlin's eyes flickered across the prince's features, lingering on his eyes and mouth.

The prince watched Merlin's face with wonder, marvelling at how he could read every single emotion that past through the boy's mind so easily just by the series of minute expressions that decorated his features every second.

One emotion seemed to begin to slowly dominate the rest however; acceptance. It should have eased Arthur's mind but for reasons he couldn't explain he almost couldn't bear it, almost gave in completely. But he managed to hold firm.

Merlin's gaze continued to dance across Arthur's face, as if trying to memorise every single detail before it was taken away. He leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to the prince's lips.

Arthur tried to stop himself, but he was kissing back automatically, latching onto Merlin's bottom lip with his own, hands snaking up to caress his raven hair.

It didn't last long before he found some self control from somewhere and pulled back, fingers cupping Merlin's jaw, stroking the space behind his ear. Merlin's eyes had closed at some point and did not reopen as he mewled softly at the contact. The sound sent a wave of longing through Arthur's heart and it took all his strength not to capture Merlin's lips again.

But instead he blinked back tears and pulled Merlin's chin up to look at him. The boy's eyes opened dreamily and he stared up at Arthur through thick lashes. Arthur swore to himself he had never seen something so beautiful.

'Merlin.' he croaked out, waiting for the boy to give him his full attention before saying it. 'Please.'

The boy's eyes shone with tears and Arthur thought he was going to crumple at the sight of it, but almost as quickly as they had come they were gone and Merlin lowered his gaze to the floor. Arthur wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest, breathing deeply. The scent of Merlin's hair drifted to his nose and he inhaled it shamelessly.

Merlin pressed his face into the princes shoulder and clung to his tunic.

Finally, he stepped back, and nodded. 'Okay.'

Arthur felt a huge sense of relief that was quickly followed by a sweep of despair that seemed to ring out from every inch of his body. 'Thankyou.'

Without saying a word, Merlin's eyes flickered across the prince's face once more. His eyes watered again slightly as it became apparent that this memory may be the only thing he'd have to remember Arthur by.

Eventually he tore his eyes away and clambered out of the small room, fleeing towards the door before Arthur had a chance to see his tears, that were now cascading freely down his cheeks. Every person he passed ignored him, for which he was unspeakable grateful, as he broke into a run once he was sure he was out of sight, fleeing to safety below decks.

It was where he belonged after all.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Thankyou so much for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

'Who is he?'

Arthur turned and smiled sadly at Morgana, who had crept up behind him at some point and was now standing with her hands folded in front of her dress, palms turned outwards in a subtle gesture. The prince turned his back on the small window of his bedroom cabin that looked down upon the front deck of the ship, where he had been watching the never ending horizon since the sun had risen that morning. He leaned against the arm of the chair beside his bed, and let out a quiet, hollow chuckle. 'You know what?' He met his sister's cautious gaze. 'I don't even know. Not really.'

Morgana walked over to him and, after a few seconds hesitation, placed her hands on his shoulders, waiting until his gaze met hers before saying his name, 'Arthur.'

He looked at her with tired eyes, feeling all of a sudden drained, like he didn't even have the energy to stand anymore, let alone give his pride any wisp of consideration, so he slumped down into her embrace, knowing she'd be there to catch him. She always was.

Morgana pulled him closer, her marble arms the only things keeping him upright, as he buried his face in her shoulder.

He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. He had shed far too many tears already and he was tired of feeling so weak.

During hours of contemplation the previous night, it passed through his mind how... ridiculous it all was. He had met Merlin three days ago. Three. And in that time, the boy had somehow made him feel more alive than he had in his 21 years of existence. It was an insanely short amount of time to have had such an impact on his life, yet here it was. Here he was. Fighting back the sobs that stuck in his throat, his sister supporting him as he no longer had the strength to support himself, simply because he had fallen so deeply in love with a boy that the pain of not being able to be with him hurt so much he hardly believed he could bear it.

'What do I do, Morgana?' His voice was muffled by her dress, and she could feel the vibrations from his mouth on her shoulder where her brother lay his head. Still unsure of herself, she stroked the top of his head softly, ready to stop if he pulled away. However, Arthur did not even seem alarmed at the gesture, just waited for her reply.

She stayed quiet for a long time. There were many things she could say to him, some that might even make him feel better, others that were far too harsh and blunt to inflict on his fragile state which she would never dream of voicing. But if she was honest with herself, she didn't think any words of hers would suffice her brother at that point. And she sure as hell wasn't going to say anything that might make him feel worse. Eventually, she just told him the truth.

'I don't know.'

If possible, Arthur's posture fell even more. 'Okay.' Was all he said.

* * *

The loud, rowdiness of the Poker Room throbbed in Merlin's head, making him wince, striking a desire in him to just cover his ears and flee. However, this was not possible as he had been forced to play a game of cards with Will, who was now pretending to read his hand with interest whilst attempting to hide the fact that he was watching his best friend like a hawk, ready to spring up and grab him if he decided to bolt.

Eventually, the warlock threw his arms up in frustration, nearly causing his deck to fly out of his hand. 'Oh for goodness _sake_, Will! I'm not some bloody girl alright? You don't have to watch me every blinking second of the day, I'm _fine.'_

Will scoffed, setting his cards down with a thump on the hard wooden table. 'Oh I beg to differ, Merlin my friend. You've glanced at that door about a thousand times since we got here and you're forgetting, you're easier to predict than Gwaine on St. Patricks Day when your upset about something and to be honest,' he stopped and leaned forward, his face suddenly softer. 'Falling in love with royalty is rather a big something.'

Merlin felt himself flinch, which made anger flare up inside him, and he glared at Will from across the table. His friend sighed and sat back again, lazily flicking through his cards before throwing them to the floor with a flick of his wrist. He watched Merlin for a while before asking kindly, 'You wanna talk about it?'

'No.'

Will let out a sharp exhale of breath. 'Good.'

'Oh, charming.'

'Oh c'mon you know how bloody awful I am at this stuff, Merlin. At least you know I'm trying.'

Now it was the warlock's turn to scoff. 'If you cared so much, you would have just let me go back to my room and left me alone instead of bringing me out here with all... _these lot.'_

Will held a hand to his chest and gasped in mock offence. 'I'll have you know that these are some of my dearest friends.' He gestured vaguely towards a group of men on another table. 'Any insult to these fine men I take as personally as if it were intended for me.'

Merlin didn't laugh. Will's smile dropped and he sighed, leaning down to pick up his cards again.

Merlin felt an involuntary twinge of guilt. He knew his friend was only trying to help, but all he really wanted to do right now was be by himself, alone with his thoughts so he could figure out what to do. Because he sure as hell didn't know.

He'd been content with his own company for his entire life. Will was very literally the only friend he had, and that was only by default, as growing up pretty much in the same house has to have some effect on how two people get along.

If he was honest with himself, which was a fairly rare occurrence when it came to this type of thing, he appreciated Will's company far more than he would let him know. There had been times in his life where his own comforting and strength hadn't been enough, and having someone by his side to help him through it had slowly become something he understood that he very much needed. As much as he would have others believe, Merlin had learnt the hard way that he couldn't always rely on himself for everything.

'Sorry, Will.' Merlin mumbled, brave enough to look his friend in the eyes as, to his extreme frustration, he felt his own prick with tears. 'I just-' he sniffed impatiently and wiped his hand over his face. 'I don't really know what to do.'

Will nodded, bending the edges of his cards over, his fingertips paling as he did so. 'Yeah, I know mate.' He shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. 'But, it's- it's alright you know. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. And you know where I'll be if you need someone to smash his head in.'

The laugh escaped easily from Merlin's lips, as he felt himself slowly relax back into familiar territory. As much as he appreciated Will's support, life was just so much easier when they made light of serious conversations.

Will understood. And that was honestly all Merlin had ever wanted from him.

He didn't let himself think about Arthur. He couldn't. He still didn't really know for sure why the prince had done what he had, but he knew that it wasn't Arthur's wish to have him leave. Merlin had figured out it must have something to do with Uther, but Arthur had looked so.. scared. He didn't think that it would have made much of a difference if his father had just simply told him to stay away from Merlin. Even after only knowing him a few days, Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't have let something like that stop him.

But it didn't matter, in the end. The outcome was the same. Arthur didn't want to see him anymore, and that was all there was to it.

Merlin gestured toward Will's deck. 'Go on then. Your turn.'

The man before him smirked and examined his hand properly before chucking them back down again. 'I don't really see the point.' He huffed good-heartedly, 'you'll probably find a way to magic your way to winning anyway.'

Merlin smirked. 'Ah, William. You know me too well.'

* * *

A slam of a door somewhere down the corridor caused the two siblings to break apart, though Morgana's hand still rested on Arthur's arm. They both waited until the footsteps had died away before relaxing again. Arthur took a few steps back and fell into the armchair, his head bumping on the wall behind it, but not giving any inclination to whether he had even noticed.

Morgana watched his face, grimacing at the sadness that etched across it so shamelessly, as if any attempt to hide it wasn't worth the trouble. She'd never seen her brother look so defeated before. It broke her heart.

'Arthur.' She said softly, waiting until he looked up at her before saying, 'You have to find him.'

He stared at her blankly, as if not even hearing her words. In fact, she was about to repeat them when he finally spoke. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, that someone who means as much to you as this boy seems to, deserves to know it.' she said.

Arthur looked away, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 'Oh, he knows.'

'Does he?' Morgana pressed, stepping forwards. 'Arthur you can't let this happen. You can't-' she took a breath, 'you can't let Uther just take control your life again. Not after everything you went through.'

'I know.' Arthur murmured. 'But this time I don't have a choice, Morgana.' He looked up at her, his eyes shining. 'If I see him again, the King said he would have him hanged.'

The woman's eyes widened. 'What?' She gasped. 'He said that? Uther actually _said _this?'

Arthur nodded. 'Now can you see why I cannot find him again? I—I couldn't bear it if I let anything happen to him.'

'But Arthur!' Morgana cried, before catching herself and lowering her voice again. 'Do you think that that will make any difference? If Uther is angry enough about this to threaten something like that, you know as well as I that there is few things that will stop him from following it through.'

Arthur frowned in confusion,'What do you mean?' he felt his heart beat slightly faster. 'You think he will go through with it anyway?'

Morgana said nothing, but her face gave away what Arthur had begun to fear.

'But he cannot!' He ignored his sisters gestures to be quiet as panic began to rise within him. 'He swore! He would not harm Merlin as long as I did not see him again.' But Arthur _heard_ the lies in his own words even as he said them, and it suddenly hit him how stupidhe had been. Of course Uther wouldn't have spared Merlin, not after what he saw as practically assaulting the Prince of England, whether said prince was willing or not. His merciless heart would have remained perfectly intact as the boy died for nothing more than falling in love, and he would just see it as another job well done.

_I'm going to kill him._ Arthur thought as hate flooded his mind like a virus. _I will rip his head from his shoulders if he touches so much as a hair on Merlin's head._

'I have to go.'

Morgana swiftly put herself in the way of the door as Arthur stood from the chair and charged towards her. 'Where are you going?' She demanded.

Arthur's eyes met his sister's fierce gaze and he rested a hand on her shoulder. 'To find Merlin.'

She still didn't move for a moment, but eventually stepped out of his way, but not before grabbing the back of his tunic and forcing him to look at her. 'Don't do anything stupid, Arthur.' she said, seriously.

The prince's face broke out into a small, but genuine smile. 'When do I ever?' He asked, before disappearing down the hall, leaving Morgana staring after him, worry stirring in her gut as she prayed that for once, her little brother knew what the hell he was doing.

* * *

Will's head shot up at a bang of the door opposite and his eyes widened, before they suddenly darkened and his jaw set with a click. Merlin looked up at the sound and frowned at him. He opened his mouth to ask about it but was cut off. 'Merlin.'

'Will.'

'I'll be back in a second, okay?'

Merlin's brow creased even further at his friend's sudden seriousness. 'Will, what's-'

'I'll be back in a second.' Will repeated, smiling reassuringly, though he knew it was in vain as Merlin's eyebrow arched questioningly. He rose from his chair and walked out another exit, feeling Merlin's confused gaze on him the whole time. The second he knew he was out of sight, he broke into a sprint toward the other end of the corridor, reaching the other door that lead into the Poker Room. He shot through it and came up behind a man that was stood by the side, hesitantly looking over at Merlin, who hadn't moved from his table.

Just before he could get the boy's attention however, Will grabbed the man's shoulder with one hand, and shoved the other over his mouth. Caught off guard, the man couldn't do anything else but struggle under the fierce grip of some unknown stranger as he was forced back out the door.

Just before they got into the corridor, Will glanced back over at his friend, and was relieved to see the oblivious idiot still staring at where Will had first disappeared.

Back outside the room, Arthur struggled harshly against the stranger's hands that, although had now freed his mouth, were still clamped on his arms like iron clasps, holding him firmly to the wall.

'What the hell are you doing?' He demanded. 'Let me go!'

'No.' Will's voice was barely below a growl, 'No, I don't think I will actually.'

Arthur stopped squirming and narrowed his eyes at the man's face, which was so contorted with controlled rage that he felt a singe of fear before forcing it away with a scowl. 'I could have you arrested for this! Do you have any idea who I am?'

Will laughed darkly, his eyes flashing dangerously. 'Oh, believe me, Arthur Pendragon, I know more about you than I would like.'

The prince huffed indignantly, but dutifully replied, 'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Oh, I had a whole _day _of it.' Will felt his hands tighten on Arthur's tunic. 'Hearing about how brave, how kind, how _wonderful _you were.' He couldn't help the snarl that seeped into his voice as he continued, 'and you know, I always thought you were a bit of an arsehole to be honest, always thought you were just another arrogant piece of royalty who had no concept of anything other than his own self assurance, but I was actually willing to give you a chance, actually thought that I might have been wrong about you. That maybe, what _he_ saw in you was the _truth. _He just wouldn't shut up about you, Arthur this, Arthur that, it drove me up the bloody wall. But you know what?' He shoved Arthur harder against the wall, leaning in so their faces were only inches from one another. 'I would listen to all that crap for a thousand years, because in all the time that I have known him, I have never seen him so _bloody_ happy.'

Arthur blinked at him, face having lost it's composure and was now just shocked. 'I... I didn't think-'

'Nah, you wouldn't have, would you?' Will said sarcastically. 'You just think that this type of shit can be fixed pretty damn easily don't you? Well, I'll tell you something, mate. Merlin is not just another lovesick idiot who will run back and forth to your side just because you call him. I've never seen the fool look so heartbroken over some stupid guy before, and I am _not_ going to let you do this to him again.'

Will's hands had become unnecessary as Arthur had stopped trying to break free and just stood listening to the man's words.

Eventually, Will let him fall to the ground, where he sat, his head resting on his knees. He brought his hands up to his hair and raked them through it several times before pulling on it in sharp tugs. This was all so completely messed up. He came down here so confident, so sure that he could fix everything with a few words and a promise. Oh how foolish he was! Not once did he consider the possibility that he might have already shattered something beyond repair. Maybe he had ensured Merlin's fate the night he ran away with him. And now this innocent boy was in danger, and it was all. His. Fault.

'What were you even planning on doing?' Will spat the question, still trying to stop himself kicking the head that was just centimetres from his foot. It was certainly tempting.

Arthur met his gaze, but winced as he saw the sudden spark of understanding ignite in the stranger's eyes. 'You- you were going back to him, weren't you?' Will laughed disbelievingly. 'Christ, you were going to try and _make up_ for it, tell him it was all alright and that you didn't mean it and make stupid, shitty, _empty _promises just to get him to come back, weren't you?' The prince remained silent.

'WEREN'T YOU?' Will roared, his fists clenching repeatedly by his sides. In a moment of clarity, Arthur recognised the man's methods of control and felt a pang of sympathy. Jesus, did he know how hard it was to keep from slamming your knuckles into someone's face when they were just _asking for it. _

'I'm trying to help him.' Arthur said, quietly, knowing his raised voice would just make the man's anger even more difficult to control. 'He's in danger.'

Will felt his mouth twitch, and his retort died in his mouth.

'What?' He asked, confused 'Some-' His voice shook slightly as he considered the prince's words. 'Someone wants to hurt Merlin?'

Arthur locked his eyes with Will's, observing the sudden fear in them and nodded once. 'Yes.' he looked away again, pressing his eyes shut tightly. 'And I'm sorry.'

Will's anger flared up again as he made sense of Arthur's apology. Of course it was him who got Merlin in this in the first place, of course it was.

'Who?' he demanded. 'Who wants to hurt him?'

'My father.' Arthur replied, his voice thick.

Will stared for a moment, before he felt himself begin to panic. Uther. Uther Pendragon. The fucking _King of England _had it in for his best friend.

A tremor vibrated up Will's hand, but he clasped it still._ For Gods sake, Merlin. How the hell do you get yourself into these things?_

His eyes snapped down at Arthur, still on the floor, refusing to look up at him. Coward. 'How can you help him?'

Will's voice came out a lot calmer than he had thought it would and apparently Arthur too, as the surprise was enough to make the prince raise his head.

The fear in the Will's eyes had faded, still present, but now was overpowered by fixed determination. A rush of respect for the man suddenly flooded Arthur and he got to his feet, his expression blank.

'I cannot stop my father.' He said. 'I don't know what he will do to him, but whatever it is, we cannot fight against his men.' Will nodded, pursing his lips to prevent himself from interrupting with the fact that he would rip them apart if they went near his friend.

'But if we can keep him safe until we dock, then I can help you both escape before the King has a chance to find him.'

Will frowned, his eyes questioning. 'What about you?'

Arthur's face hardened. 'Nothing. I shall take whatever punishment I may receive from my father. Just make sure Merlin gets away.'

'No, you prat.' Will turned towards him again, filling his personal space. 'You don't get it. Merlin will not leave without you.'

The prince's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. 'But he must. I cannot go with you, I have to stop my father. If I don't he'll just-'

But Will was shaking his head, his eyes wide and slightly red with distress. 'You're not listening to me. I know him. And if you stay behind, then the stubborn bastard will stay behind with you, even if it means getting strung up by his neck.'

Arthur stared at Will, eyes flickering across the man's features. He saw only truth there and it gave him a stab of fear, as well as a rush of love for Merlin's stupid, insane reasoning. It made him almost wish that he would stay, or that Arthur could just run away with them. But he knew that was impossible if he wanted to keep Merlin safe. 'Then you must make him. I will not allow him to stay behind just for me.'

Will studied the prince with a frown on his face. After a moment, he stepped back away from him and crossed his arms, a flicker of curiosity gracing his features. Arthur scowled. 'What?'

His defensive tone made Will smirk. 'Tell me, Arthur Pendragon. What is your preference to my best friend?'

A ridiculous wave of possessive jealousy swept over the prince, which made his scowl deepen. 'He means a great deal to me. The skinny idiot may be a stubborn fool but believe me when I say I am every bit as in love with him as he seems to be with me.' Arthur felt his face soften. 'Maybe even more so.'

Will nodded, his eyes not leaving the prince's face. After a moment he muttered, 'Alright.'

There was a sudden burst of loud laughter as the door beside them flew open. Arthur shrank back into the wall as Merlin appeared through it, eyes finding Will standing in the middle of the corridor. 'What are you doing out here?' he asked, indignantly. 'You left me all on my own in there!'

Will looked like a deer caught in headlights as he tried to speak. 'I—I er. Well...' Instead of continuing his stuttered speech, he simply inclined his head towards the hidden body in the shadow of the wall. Merlin followed the gesture and his gaze fell on Arthur's face. The prince watched him as his eyes focused and felt butterflies in his stomach at their blue that sparkled in the dim light as they widened in shock.

'Merlin.' He breathed, his voice embarrassingly happy. Something lifted off his chest and the urge to reach out overpowered him, causing his head to extend and cup Merlin's face without his permission. The warlock still looked completely bewildered, but soon caught up with what was happening and he jerked away from Arthur's touch instinctively.

The prince's face fell and his hand stayed suspended in mid-air, fingers curved to the shape of Merlin's cheek. 'Merlin-'

'No.' Merlin took a few quick steps back, shaking his head vigorously from side to side. 'No, go away.'

Arthur remained still, but let his arm fall back to his side. 'Merlin, listen to me, please.'

'No!' The boy suddenly gasped. 'What-what are you _doing_ here?'

Arthur tried to speak again but Merlin continued on regardless. 'You idiot! What the hell are you thinking? If your father knew you were down here, he'd kill you!'

'It doesn't matter! Listen it-'

'Of course it matters!' Merlin cried. 'If you got caught, if that man found you talking to me he'd tell the King and …. oh you _clotpole. _Why'd you have to come down here for?'

'Well if you'd let me _finish _I- wait.' Arthur stopped, blinking in confusion. 'Wait, what did you just call me?'

Merlin froze, staring for a moment before blushing furiously and ducking his head. 'No, I—it's not-'

'Clotpole.' Arthur repeated slowly, amused. 'Remind me, Merlin. Is that a real word?'

'Oh shut up.' Merlin flushed even deeper, scowling at Arthur as the red reached his ears. 'If it was, then you'd be one.'

Arthur couldn't help the grin that etched onto his face, the familiar warmth seeping through his heart again. And as he watched Merlin's mouth twitch up in that endearing smile, that softened his hard glare and lit up his face, he momentarily forgot about why he had been so worried about this before.

Will coughed loudly, making Merlin jump and tear his eyes away from Arthur. His friend rose an eyebrow at him, but the sparkle of affection was clear in his eyes. Arthur broke out of his own head too, and suddenly was reminded of why he was here in the first place.

'My father lied.' he said in a rush. 'He promised me that if I stayed away from you, then he would allow you to just pass unnoticed off this ship when we docked in America.' Arthur swallowed. 'He wasn't exactly keen of the fact that I was running around with someone who wasn't...well. Proper.'

Merlin chuckled, but slightly nervously. 'So he didn't buy the Duke's son thing then.'

'I think that facade might of fallen through when he heard that we were both dancing around like loons on the tops of tables below deck.' Arthur smirked, fingers reaching up to stroke a piece of hair from Merlin's eyes. This time, the warlock did not move away, but automatically leaned into the touch. 'But he is a dishonest man,' Arthur said quietly, hand still on Merlin's cheek. 'Morgana realised that he wouldn't keep to his word, and to be honest, I was stupid to be fooled by it at all.'

Merlin struggled to keep from letting out an undignified purr at the feel of Arthur's soft fingers caressing his skin. He forced his eyelids to stay open and managed to reply sadly, 'So now he's after me, all because I accidentally wooed his only son and heir.'

The prince chuckled, retracting his hand regretfully. 'Something like that.'

Merlin's attention refocused now his distraction was gone, and he felt himself frowning. He looked over at Will, who was watching the exchange with a look of quiet curiosity, but his blank expression returned when he felt his friend's attention on him. Clearing his throat he stated, 'Arthur and I will make sure that you remain unseen for the rest of the voyage, and when we dock, he has said he will make sure that we can get away safely.'

Merlin's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he took a step back. 'No! No way! We can't just leave him behind, Will!'

Will sighed, glancing over to Arthur with a look that simply said. _I told you so. _'We will have to. Arthur knows what he'd doing and-'

'I said no!' Merlin burst out. 'I'm not just going to let him take the hit when we just run away!'

'Well what else do you suppose we do, hmm?' Will countered. 'Staying with him will just mean more people will get hurt, Arthur included, so it makes no difference, Merlin! At least this means we don't all have to get our necks snapped.'

'_You_ don't have to stay!' Merlin said angrily. 'If you're so worried about it then you can leave on your own!'

Will paused for a beat of a second before bursting out in slightly hysterical laughter. 'Oh yeah! That's a great plan, isn't it? Because even though I'm the only one that won't actually be recognised, of course all I care about is saving my own skin. It's not like I gave any thought to making sure _you weren't killed _Merlin, oh no don't be bloody _ridiculous.'_

Merlin said nothing, but flushed shamefully. 'Yeah, alright, alright I get it, Will.'

'Fucking good.' Will muttered under his breath, folding his arms over his chest.

They fell into a silently awkward silence, before Arthur decided to break it for the sake of his own sanity. 'It's what I've decided, Merlin.' he said seriously. 'The only way you can get away is if I keep my father distracted. I cannot come with you. If I did, we wouldn't make it five miles before his men tracked us down.'

Merlin suddenly surged forwards, grabbing Arthur's tunic and pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Arthur didn't even need to think about what he was doing as his fingers found Merlin's hair, fitting comfortably within it's thick locks.

The warlock heard the groan of his best friend from behind him, and smirked against Arthur's lips, only kissing him deeper.

With immense effort, Merlin eventually broke away, looking Arthur straight in the eyes. The prince stared back, completely entranced by Merlin's piercing gaze. 'I don't care.' Merlin said simply. 'You hear me? I don't care. I am not leaving you, Arthur. Not again.'

Arthur felt a stab of guilt as Merlin's features turned fierce and certain. 'You jump, I jump, okay?'

The prince's face crumpled in a grimace. 'Merlin, I can't-'

'_Okay?'_

Arthur stared helplessly into Merlin's pleading eyes, fear building up inside him once more. But fear of what, he did not know. Fear of losing him? He would do so either way. At least one way would mean that Merlin would be alive, still living, breathing somewhere in the world. But he would never see him again. Never hear his ridiculous giggle or look into his pale face that he remembered looked so ethereal in the moonlight.

He couldn't do that. He couldn't banish himself to a life without this boy. Without this feeling of overwhelming peace that he only ever felt in Merlin's presence. He was selfish. So unbelievably selfish. The fear he felt was unyielding, ready to rot within him whatever choice he took.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't leave him. He just couldn't. Living without Merlin... how on earth had he survived all those years? Not knowing that there was so much more in this world than he already knew. No idea that he could be made to feel this way about someone. That he even _deserved_ to feel like this. That everything he had scoffed at about love when he was young was actually just as real as anything else. So real it had slammed into him with a force equal to a bloody _train _and he be damned if there was anything he could do about it.

Arthur took a large breath in through his nose and released it very, very slowly out through his mouth, his lips only parted a fraction, trying to prevent the exhale from shaking. He opened his eyes. 'Okay,' he said quietly.

Merlin didn't smile, he just nodded, eyes still boring into Arthur's, holding his gaze as if they were taking part in an unspoken oath. He had to make sure that Arthur's words were true, though he refused himself to do so via an actual ritual, although he was perfectly capable of performing one.

Arthur stood, allowing this silent promise willingly. Even he couldn't lie that well about something like this.

Without warning, Will whipped round, making Merlin's head snap up to look at him. 'What?'

'Shh..'

They were alone in the hallway, the only sound coming from the room beside them, where muffled laughter and chatter emanated from the worn down walls. Arthur darted down the corridor to the staircase that led to the upper decks, hauling himself onto the banister and peering carefully up through the floorboards. With a curse he retreated back to the other two, Will looking angry, Merlin looking confused. 'What's wrong-'

'Sebastian.' Arthur growled through gritted teeth. 'He's on his way down.'

Merlin blinked at him, then over at Will. 'How could you possibly have heard-'

'No time, Merlin.' Will interrupted, before turning to Arthur. 'Take him down to the boiler room. It'll be safe down there. I'll make sure he stays away.'

The prince opened his mouth to retort but Will pushed him away down the hall.

'Go!' Will hissed. 'I'll keep him distracted, go!'

'But, Will-' Merlin exclaimed, leaping to his side.

'GO, Merlin!' Will shoved his friend towards Arthur, who grabbed the boy and pulled him away down the corridor. The prince took a last look back at the man guarding them with wide eyes. Will stared back at him, his own gaze hard. _Protect him._

Arthur nodded and followed Merlin out of a door to the side of them, slamming it closed and locking it with a click behind him.

* * *

_I can only apologise for the long wait. As you can see, this was another long one so it took some time to go over. Any grammar mistakes are my own, I don't have a beta to ensure it is airtight sorry :P_

_Please review, you know how much it means to me :)_


	8. Chapter 8

'Where are we?'

After running for what seemed like forever, the two fugitives finally ground to a halt, panting harshly, sweaty hands clasped around one another's as they tried to get their breath back.

Merlin looked over at Arthur and huffed a laugh. 'So much for the dramatically brave rescue. You don't even know where we're going.'

'Well, I don't know these parts as well as up deck,' the prince said, indignantly. 'How about I do the brave, hero saving thing, and you navigate?'

The warlock giggled, hugging himself closer to Arthur's side. 'Fair enough. C'mon then, _Sire.' _With a yelp, Arthur felt himself being pulled sharply to the left, down yet another hallway. Doors littered the walls running parallel to each other, most of which he assumed would be either locked or occupied by sleeping passengers. Lanterns lit up the top of every door frame, flying past his eyes in quick concession as they ran past, out of breath and grinning despite their situation. It had occurred to them both at some point that this probably wasn't the time to be feeling so euphoric, but that point quickly lost all meaning when their eyes met, and they were reminded why they were doing this in the first place.

Suddenly, Merlin stopped, and consequently so did Arthur, in front of the last door at the end of the corridor. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, eyes flickering to the man beside him, before apparently coming to a decision.

'Do you trust me?' Merlin said urgently, his hand moving up to touch Arthur's arm so they were facing one another.

Arthur blinked at him in disbelief. 'Of course I do you idiot. Have you forgotten the fact that I'm practically throwing away my crown just to save your puny ass?'

Merlin grinned, but still looked vaguely nervous as he held his hand out to the door. With a few muttered words and a subtle flash of gold, it clicked open and Merlin pulled a shocked Arthur through into the room behind it.

'Merlin, what the-' The question died in Arthur's mouth as he stumbled through the door, barely even registering Merlin's hand slipping from his as he looked up into the space before him.

He blinked. Then blinked again.

To be honest, he seriously contemplated rubbing his eyes, for if there was ever an appropriate time for such an act of cliché, it would be now.

They weren't on the Titanic anymore. They couldn't be. It was... impossible.

The white-washed walls and bolt perimeter doors had vanished, replaced with... well. Nothing. There were no walls. No metal doors or hideously patterned carpets. Arthur's feet sunk deep into something much softer. Grass. Actual, green, 100% real blades of grass, that stood up to the tops of his boots, tickling the skin underneath the bottoms of his trousers. His eyes lifted, following the expanse of earth, waiting for it to meet the end of the room. But it didn't. It continued on, stretching out further and further, accompanied by various patches of flowers and ….. tree stumps.

The prince's head snapped up, neck clicking in protest.

He was looking into a clearing, seemingly in the middle of a forest. But that would be ridiculous. For that to be true would mean they were on land, and they were on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. That much Arthur was _certain._

So what on earth was...this?

The sun that couldn't be the sun shone through the leaves of the trees that couldn't be trees, beams of light leaving trails of fairy dust suspended in the thick air. His ears pricked up and he could hear birdsong. Birds. Impossible. But then he _saw_ them, flying across a sky tainted green and settling on branches, peering down at him with their heads cocked to one side. Not afraid just.. curious. As if his presence was somehow confusing to them. But it couldn't have been. Because he wasn't even there. He couldn't be. Because this wasn't real. It _couldn't _be.

'What is this place?' Arthur realised he was whispering, though he did not know why he felt the need.

A warm hand touched his arm and he looked down at the boy by his side, who was gazing out into the forest, a small, sad smile on his face. Arthur stared, waiting for Merlin to look up. He did eventually, and the prince was surprised to see him look so scared. Arthur reached up his hand and drew it across Merlin's cheek in silent comfort, smiling as he saw some of the fear in the boy's eyes melt away.

When Merlin parted his lips, he too spoke only in a murmur.

'This is my forest.'

Arthur opened his mouth again but nothing came out. He turned his head away again. Nothing he could say could ever suffice to explain what he felt at that moment, so he just stood, trying to make sense of an impossible situation.

It was so.. eerie. The chirps of song from the birds hung in the dense air, being the only noise filling an otherwise completely silent clearing. There was no rumbling sounds of life that you got with normal forests. No signs of any other type of life or existence. Arthur began to slowly feel like he was trespassing on something sacred, and a feeling of unease grew inside him telling him urgently that he shouldn't be here.

'Why is it so, quiet?'

Merlin didn't reply. Though he couldn't understand why, Arthur began to regret asking the question.

For some reason, he got the impression it was something that he had no right knowing.

But the warlock eventually said simply, 'I couldn't get it right.'

The prince's heart clenched at the strain in the boy's voice, and he reached his hand out to wrap around Merlin's once more, this time less urgently, intertwining their fingers and stroking Merlin's callous skin. 'What do you mean?'

'No matter what I did, what I tried, I couldn't do it.' Merlin began to sound almost tearful. 'I filled the trees with animals, and the streams with fish, thinking it would be enough. But no matter what I did, it wasn't _right_. It didn't fit.' He sighed. 'It didn't feel real. It still doesn't now. Like you said, it's too quiet.'

'I didn't say that.' Arthur murmured.

'But you were thinking it.' Merlin said, sadly.

A long time passed where neither said a word. Arthur felt he would be perfectly content just to stand and look out into this place forever. Because after a while, it had started to sink in, and the fact that he was standing on land in the middle of the ocean, became easier and easier to believe. After all, this was _Merlin_ he was talking about.

Finally, he tore his eyes away and gazed down at Merlin, who was just as captivating, but in a very different way. The young boy looked up at him, mouth turned downwards slightly in a worried frown.

'You're magic.' Arthur breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

Merlin's eyes widen slightly in terror, but he nodded. 'Yes.'

The prince gazed upon the boy, the _warlock, _with utter wonder. Merlin. A sorcerer. Oh how he longed to laugh at how obvious it had been. Of course that was what it was. What made him special. What made him _Merlin._ Anything else would have been insultingly ordinary, anything that would even slightly suggest that Merlin was anything less than exceptional.

Arthur had obviously been around magic his entire life, but Morgana's powers were limited to accidental shattering of windows or random bursts of freak weather according to her moods. Never had she done something, _created _anything as wonderful as this. But then, he supposed, it made sense. That Merlin wasn't just another sorcerer. That he wouldn't just _have_ magic. He would _be_ magic. It would be woven into his soul like time was woven into the fabric of reality. Not to be noticed, never to be questioned. Like fate.

'Show me.' Arthur said.

Merlin looked up into his eyes, his own widening in shock. Then, a blinding smile erupted on his face and a relieved laugh escaped him. 'You're... you're..'

'What?' Arthur smiled. 'Not freaking out? Screaming bloody murder? My God, Merlin I truely believed you thought better of me.'

The boy chuckled again in delight, his eyes shining. 'If I'm honest, it did cross my mind, Sire.' He winked. 'Maybe I should have more faith in you.'

'Well, maybe you should.' Arthur just couldn't sound serious, as much as he tried. In the end he gave up and just grinned down at Merlin like an idiot with the slight inclination of an eyebrow. Waiting.

Merlin seemed to sense Arthur's intention and he instantly looked nervous. 'What, now?'

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'No, next Spring. Yes, now Merlin!'

'Oh, um okay.' The boy paused. 'What should I do?'

He sounded so sincerely confused, Arthur had to fight to keep from mocking him. Instead he shrugged. 'You know your abilities better than I, Merlin. But make it something good.'

The warlock nodded, his face comically serious. After a moment of consideration, he held his hand out and muttered a few foreign words under his breath. Arthur watched in amazement as his eyes bathed a molten gold before the leaves on the ground around them suddenly whipped up, as if caught in a gust of wind, and flew in perfect circles in the air. With a slight tilt of his hand, Merlin made them swirl higher, making shapes and patterns, shifting into images of horses and carriages, dragons and lions, knights with crested shields and swords, fighting one another in mid air.

Arthur stood, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide as he watched as they did all this, before finally settling back down onto the forest floor and Merlin's hand fell to his side again. He felt the boy's gaze on him without having to look over, and he pictured the smile that had now spread across Merlin's features at the prince's reaction.

'I can do better than that,' he said, sheepishly. 'I just thought I'd start small in case your royal head couldn't take it.'

A huff of loud laughter escaped Arthur's already parted lips and he turned his head. 'Merlin. Technically you started with showing me how you turned a tiny ship cabin into an entire forest. I think it's a bit late to be worried about my mental well-being.'

Merlin raised an eyebrow, a smirk creeping onto his face. 'Is that a challenge?'

Arthur crossed his arms. 'If you have it in you.'

The warlock's mouth twisted, as though in thought, before Arthur was suddenly being hoisted up by some invisible force, straight off his feet and high in the air. An undignified yelp escaped him before he could stop it, making Merlin's already smug grin widen in glee. 'That any better?'

Arthur stuck his arm out, still swinging upside down, pointing accusingly at the boy on the ground. 'I _knew _you saved me that night! I knew it!' Merlin looked confused, his head tilting slightly to the side. 'What?'

Arthur sighed, 'That night out on the deck, I said I felt something catch me. And it _was_ you! You used this same spell, I know you did.'

Merlin's eyes flashed again and Arthur drifted slowly back down to the ground, righting himself, flushed red from being upside down. The warlock rubbed his head. 'Well. Not really. I didn't use a spell that night. Sometimes my magic can be a bit more... instinctive.'

The prince nodded in understanding. 'Yeah, Morgana's is like that. I've lost count the amount of times she's had things floating around the room without her even noticing or fires appearing randomly in the middle of the courtyard..'

'Morgana? You know about Morgana?' Merlin asked, surprised.

Arthur blinked. 'YOU know about her? How could you already know?'

'I felt it when she was dressing me.' Merlin shrugged. 'It's one of the many perks about being magic. You can feel it when it's around you. Like a sort of.. heat.'

'Does that mean that she knows about you?' Arthur asked. It would certainly make sense, given how easily she'd appeared to trust the boy, after only meeting him a few times.

'Possibly.' Merlin thought for a moment before shaking his head. 'Actually, probably not. The magic I felt from her wasn't very strong, no offence to her. I wasn't sure if she'd even be aware of it.'

Arthur shrugged. 'She's had it since she was just a kid. She hasn't even been allowed to learn how to _control _it, let alone make it any stronger. The King wasn't terribly pleased about it.'

'No.' Merlin said quietly. 'I'd imagine not.'

The thought made his stomach clench with empathy for the woman. In some respects, Merlin had been lucky to grow up where he did, where the people were willing to help conceal him from the King, as well as giving him the opportunity to learn more about his magic, to travel around with Gaius in order to give him a wider understanding of his powers. Morgana must have been terrified when she realised what she was. And not even having the chance to be assured she wasn't a monster before being thrown in front of Uther in disgrace.

'How did she come to terms with it?' Merlin asked. 'In the end?'

Arthur replied, 'Well. For a long time, I'm ashamed to say she had to deal with it on her own. My father had me under his beckoned call and I thought that I was doing the right thing by treating her the same way as he did.' The prince didn't meet Merlin's eyes as he continued. 'But I eventually understood how much she meant to me, and how little I would have been able to do without her guidance. As I grew up, we worked out together that she wasn't any different. That what she possessed was a gift, and not a curse.'

Merlin nodded, feeling a bit reassured. The warlock was glad that she at least had some help, and it made him ridiculously proud to think that it was Arthur that had given it to her. For some insane reason he had the impulse to thank him, which was weird. It was none of his business after all. No matter how much he understood.

Time stretched on, and eventually the two found themselves half lying on each other on the soft grass, talking quietly as Merlin told Arthur everything about his life back in England, and his travels around the world with his uncle.

Arthur listened with fascination, in turn telling stories of his life as a prince. He only told tales which were pleasant to remember and re-tell, and so nearly all of them were about his childhood, and how he spent his days running all over the castle, getting under people's feet and stealing food from the kitchens.

Merlin laughed heartily at the tale of a young Arthur getting stuck up the tallest tree in their courtyard and having to be helped down by no less than five noblemen and a countess, all the while shaking pine cones onto their heads whilst howling with laughter.

'My God Arthur.' Merlin gasped through tears. 'How old were you?'

'Seven,' Arthur admitted. 'I think it's safe to say I was a bit of a brat.'

'Yeah! Just a bit.'

Arthur flushed lightly, shoving Merlin with his shoulder. 'Oh c'mon, I bet you weren't all perfect and well-behaved when you were a kid. '

'Well.. no, but anything I did to annoy anyone was accidental. You know, with my magic. It was completely out of my control when I was that young. My mum didn't let me go to school for months whilst I learnt how to at least hide it from people.' Merlin lifted his hand lazily and created tiny sparks of gold that burst from the ends of his fingers, shifting themselves into patterns before settling down on the two of them lying on the forest floor.

Arthur hummed his sympathy, but his attention was mostly focused on the small but somehow still breathtaking display of magic that Merlin was able to perform so casually. And he couldn't help the pout that slipped onto his face when the sparks faded/ He couldn't hide it quick enough either, as Merlin burst out laughing again, rolling his eyes.

'Are you sure you've grown out of your brattishness, Arthur?'

The prince huffed, shoving his face into Merlin's shoulder. 'There's no such word,' he said, his voice muffled by Merlin's tunic.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both listening to the sharp sounds of birdsong whilst enjoying the feeling of complete and utter safety that Merlin's forest provided. The warlock stroked his fingers through Arthur's hair absent-mindedly, every so often realising his movement and marvelling at how soft the prince's hair was. He lent down and pressed a kiss to Arthur crown.

After a long time, Merlin finally spoke.

'Aren't you afraid?' He murmured into the prince's hair.

Arthur's head tilted to one side, allowing him to meet Merlin's eyes with his own as the boy sat back a little. He smiled sleepily. 'Of what?'

'I dunno,' Merlin waved one hand vaguely, as his other was trapped underneath Arthur's warm body. 'That I might have put a spell on you or something.'

Arthur blinked at him, his lip twitching involuntarily before a smirk found it's way onto his face. Chuckling, he sat up and shuffled nearer to Merlin's side, a hand resting on the boy's hip, pulling them closer together. Merlin audibly gulped as Arthur wound his arm around the warlock's waist, ducking his head so his mouth was right by Merlin's left ear. 'And what, may I ask,' he murmured against his temple, 'would this spell cause me to believe?'

Merlin swallowed, his heart speeding up as he tried to speak without his voice shaking. 'That...that-'

Arthur pulled back ever so slightly, turning his face so they were gazing at each other, noses almost touching, breath mingling in the small space. Merlin's lids were heavy, and his breaths came in ragged pants that were hot on Arthur skin. Arthur couldn't stop his eyes fluttering closed for a second, a low growl creeping up from deep in his throat. 'Yes?' he purred.

'That-' Merlin gasped out, 'you are in love with me.'

Arthur forced his eyes open again and the second they did, they locked on to the tiny beads of sweat settling on Merlin's upper lip. He licked his own subconsciously, watching in fascination as one droplet escaped, and trailed down, curving the edge of Merlin's mouth. A pink tongue darted out to catch it and Arthur's groaned involuntarily.

He closed the small gap between them, fusing his mouth with Merlin's, letting out a loud, desperate moan as he felt those lips slide against his own so willingly. He probed them with his tongue and immediately they surrendered, falling open to allow him to delve inside, his hands snaking up Merlin's back, finding his neck and pulling him closer, fingers caressing in his dark hair.

'Oh Merlin,' Arthur sighed against the warlock's lips, giving him small, open kisses along the length of his mouth. 'I am so much more than just in love with you.'

* * *

_I feel like I should apologize for this a little. Several reasons for them not going *ehem* further include: would yell at me and I have never written smut before and I don't want my awkward attempts to ruin this story because I am actually really proud of it._

_The feedback and praise I'm getting for this is overwhelming and I cannot say enough how much I appreciate every single review. It keeps me writing and shoots me with the motivation to continue each chapter as well as making me want to hug every single one of you._

_Thankyou so much for reading :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur lay on the soft grass of what he had christened, 'The Impossible Forest', staring up at the branches above his head. Every so often as the sunlight broke through and blinded him temporarily, he would turn away from the glare and rest his chin on the top of Merlin's head, who was curled up around him like a cat, snoring softly. The prince's hand carefully rose up and he drew his fingers across the warlock's sleeping face, a smile seeping onto his face as Merlin purred low in his throat at the touch. Love swelled in his heart as he watched his warlock dream, him being just as easy to read asleep as he was when conscious.

Some tiny voice in the back of his mind pestered him, telling him that this couldn't be real, that this sort of thing just didn't _happen. _You didn't just meet the love of your life by chance on a ship to America and within days be completely certain that you would give up your entire life just to be with them. It was something that he had always believed to be completely ridiculous - and just a bit wonderful.

Either way, it was something he was sure he would never have.

His smile stretched wider as Merlin yawned and shuffled closer into him. He needed to learn to stop listening to the voice in his head more often.

He leant down his head to Merlin's ear. 'Hey, Sleepyhead,' he whispered softly.

The warlock hummed and pressed his face more firmly into Arthur's abdomen, snaking his arms around the prince's waist and pulling him closer.

Arthur chuckled. 'You're like a bloody cat.'

At this, Merlin withdrew his face from Arthur's stomach and looked up, squinting in the bright light. 'A _cat?'_ He stated indignantly before shifting himself so he was sitting up a bit more.

'Yes,' Arthur replied, trying to look thoughtful, but just ended up grinning.

Merlin huffed. 'That's like... the least cool animal ever.'

'Pfft, rubbish. Cats are really cool.'

'Oh yeah? Give me one cool thing they can do.'

Arthur frowned as he thought, trying to think of something unique that couldn't just be brushed off. 'They, er. They can lick themselves in really weird places.'

Merlin giggled, a sound that made the prince's heart melt. 'That's not cool. That's creepy.'

'True.'

'So I win. Cats are dull.'

Arthur grinned and without warning, leapt up and pined the warlock to the ground, making him yelp in surprise.. 'But,' he murmured, his mouth brushing against Merlin's own. 'They are also reeeally good at pouncing.'

A blur of movement and a loud 'Oof!' later, and Arthur all of a sudden found _himself _with his back on the ground, blinking up at a grinning Merlin, who looked far too smug for his liking. 'Obviously not that good, Sire.'

Suddenly, Merlin's face dropped, and before Arthur knew what was going on, the boy rolled off him with a yell, hands digging into his hair, face screwed up in what looked like severe pain.

'Merlin!' Arthur leaped to his side and tried to prise the boy's hands away to get a look at him. 'Merlin, what's the matter? _Merlin_!'

* * *

'Arthur-_argh!'_ Merlin tried to suppress his cries through gritted teeth as the searing pain in his head stabbed repeatedly, like someone was forcing their way into his mind. He fought it bitterly, but it only made it more agonising, getting steadily stronger and more insistent as he tried to keep it out. Eventually, with a final excruciating push, it breached his brain and suddenly Merlin's mind was bursting with a surge of frantic voices.

_What the _hell?

Far away he could hear Arthur's scared yells but he needed to understand what on earth was going on before he could answer him.

He had never in his life gotten a telepathic message, and he had never made the effort to try and send one, though he knew they were possible. He always figured it worked just as well to send a letter or talk in person if he had anything really important to say. After all, it worked fine for everyone else.

But even with his lack of experience, he knew what was happening the second he heard the first distinctive voice in the sea of words that filled his mind.

_Ship. Ship. Ship._

_'What?'_

_Ship. Ship. Ship._

_'What do you mean? What about the ship?'_

_Ship. Ship. Ship._

* * *

'MERLIN!' Arthur was panicking quite spectacularly as he near enough screamed at the boy in his arms, who had stopped struggling, but was now just sitting, eyes unfocused and blank. 'What the hell's happening?'

The warlock didn't reply, just stared forwards, past Arthur, behind him, beyond him. The prince's head whipped around, expecting some sort of beast to come out and attack them. But there was nothing. He returned his gaze to Merlin, shaking him roughly. 'Hey! What is it? What happened?'

Merlin's face twitched, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 'I don't... I don't know.' He trailed off, his frown intensifying, his features taking on the annoyed, worried expression of a person trying to understand something really important, but making no sense of it at all. 'It's...Morgana. I don't..'

Arthur blinked. 'Morgana? What about her?'

Merlin growled in frustration as he welded his eyes shut tight in concentration. 'I don't _know_. I can't..hear...' The boy's face twisted in pain again, making Arthur involuntarily move his hand up to cup his jaw, smoothing out the lines on his skin.

'Shhh.. it's okay,'

Merlin calmed down a bit under Arthur's touch, but did not open his eyes. 'I can hear her. Something has happened, I think. She's a bit frantic. Okay, make that a lot franti-'

He cut off as his eyes flew open and a jolt of fear struck Arthur's heart as they locked onto him, terrified.

'The ship, it... oh god there's something wrong with the ship. And Morgana...' Merlin choked on his words and a sudden flow of tears started spilling over his cheeks. 'Oh god, she's...she's...'

_'What?'_ Arthur shouted, feeling himself going mad with utter terror. He still had no idea what the _hell was going on. _ 'WHAT?'

'She's ...she's dead.'

Arthur's shouts cut off and he stilled. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, Merlin returned to normal, like whatever had just attacked his brain had just left abruptly.

Then, Arthur stood up quickly and pulled Merlin up with him. The boy's feet scrambled underneath him to try and steady himself, his face white and cheeks still wet with disbelieving tears.

'Come on.' Arthur shook his head, his voice cracked and his face strained, like it was taking all his effort not to scream. 'We need to find out what the hell's going on.' He shot to the door that still stood, seemingly in mid-air, his hand reaching for the handle.

Suddenly, Merlin surged forward in realisation. 'Arthur!' he cried, his arm stretched out to the prince. 'No!'

But it was too late, as Arthur's hand twisted the knob with a click and he was instantly thrown aside violently, through the doorway and out into the corridor on the other side.

* * *

'Arthur!' Merlin ran through, the force of the change in gravity causing him to slam into the wall opposite. The air was knocked from him, leaving him winded and gasping for breath on the floor, shakily reaching for the back of his head.

It came back sticky but he did not look to see what with.

Instead he swallowed harshly, forcing himself upright and over to where Arthur lay, dazed, but still conscious a few feet away. Suppressing the urge to punch him for being so _stupid, _Merlin grabbed his arm and yelled into his face. 'We need to get out of here! Arthur! Arthur, are you listening to me? ARTHUR!'

* * *

Arthur stared up at Merlin, watching his lips move frantically, forming words that he could not understand. His head hurt, but he didn't feel to see if it was injured, as he was too busy trying to mentally block out the roaring in his ears. It grew louder and louder, a painful pressure building in his mind. Oh wouldn't it just be _quiet?_

He blinked in what felt like slow motion, his brain working slowly but somehow requiring more effort to function. Like his thoughts were all walking through treacle, trying to move to the appropriate parts of his mind but failing, as all their attempts to move were hindered as another force pushed against them.

Frustrated, Arthur shook his head, trying to clear it, before silently crying out as a strong wave of nausea ploughed through it, making him feel so intensely ill that he wanted to be sick. But no. He had to find out what was wrong with Merlin first, as he focused his gaze back on the warlock in front of him, whose mouth had sped up, speaking words that Arthur still couldn't decipher. He growled impatiently. Why was that so difficult? He wasn't some idiot who couldn't understand what was being said to him so plainly. He was the crowned prince for pity's sake. He didn't have _time _for incompetence. His father already thought he was a fool, no need to prove him right

A sudden sadness swept over him at that thought. The recollection that his father was now hunting down Merlin and him just because they might have fallen in love. A bit. And quite hard, going by the banging in Arthur's head.

_'Arthur.'_

A-ha! Merlin's voice finally broke through his hazy ears, sweeping the roar away like a brush. His voice had a habit of doing that to him, clearing away all the pointless crap from Arthur's mind, leaving him clear-headed and able to think. His thoughts were suddenly set free and Arthur's eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of the everything coming back to him in a rush.

'_Wrong. Wrong. There's something wrong...'_

'_What?' _Arthur asked himself, '_what's wrong?'_

_'There's something wrong... something wrong with the ship._

_Morgana._

_Morgana._

_Morgana._

_Dead._

_Morgana.'_

'Morgana.' Arthur felt the vibration in his throat, indicating he had said that out loud. He opened his eyes, right into Merlin's terrified ones. Something shot through Arthur like electricity, shocking him into movement and he leapt up. Merlin jumped back in surprise, before standing also and grabbing Arthur's arm again. 'Arthur, we need to GO.'

* * *

'Morgana.' Arthur repeated, his voice shaking.

The warlock felt a sob rising in his throat but he refused to let it out. There wasn't _time. _They needed to find out what the hell was going on and get out of this damn corridor_. _He could feel the tremors underneath his feet and he knew it was only a matter of time before there would be no corridor at all. And if they didn't leave RIGHT NOW, there would be no _them_.

He had known something was wrong when he felt Morgana's panicked voice break through, like she was prising it open with invisible fingers. It was at that moment that he realised how wrong he'd been about Arthur's step-sister. She had in fact learnt and was capable of a hell of a lot more than Merlin had assumed she was. She had breached his mind and sent a message to him. It was mostly incoherent, and almost impossible to understand, but it was still telepathy. And it wasn't exactly simple magic.

He recognised her voice easily enough, but he could only hear bursts of speech, and in that, he could only register a few words.

_Ship._

_Ship._

_Wrong._

_Get out._

_Get out._

_Where are you?_

_WHERE'S ARTHUR?_

He couldn't reply back, he was barely able to keep the connection going once he had realised what was happening. He tried to send her confirmation that they were both okay, that Arthur was with him and they were safe. But he couldn't guarantee that she'd heard him.

Then, a last cry of, '_GET OUT!' _before everything went silent.

The connection hadn't broken, but snapped. Like a twig underneath a boot. Morgana had disappeared along with her voice, and Merlin knew that he would never hear it again.

'_Morgana...dead...'_

Suddenly, a deafening crash erupted from somewhere below them, and Merlin watched in horror as the walls started to shake and crack, dust and plaster spiting out at them. The ground rumbled from beneath their feet and a loud, muffled sound of groaning metal echoed down the hall.

'That's it.' Merlin stopped pulling on Arthur and instead got behind him and physically pushed him down towards the end of the corridor. This seemed to snap Arthur out of his muttering and he moved of his own accord, They both broke into sprints as the crashes around them got louder, and by the time they had reached the stairs, the ceiling where they had been standing collapsed in on itself. Merlin glanced back briefly and his heart clenched as he watched to the door to his forest disappear under a layer of debris and thick dust. He felt Arthur grab his arm as his eyes started to water and allowed himself to be pulled up the metal stairway to the floor above.

* * *

It was absolute chaos.

The ship was filled with people running, calling out for their children, crying in fear as the terrifying sounds of screaming metal filled the air, and the once steady rocking of the ship now throwing people violently from side to side as the waves smashed into the structure from every angle.

Merlin and Arthur ran through it all, fixated only on a destination. They needed to get above deck, and they needed to find Will.

The noise made Arthur disorientated, but he focused himself of finding each stairwell as they moved through the huge ship, pulling Merlin along roughly, not allowing him from his grasp in fear of losing him. The warlock didn't protest to being forced along, too busy frantically scanning each room they past through for his best friend. Some part of him feared that he might have been caught already, and his fate had already been carried out, but he refused to listen to it. He couldn't think like that. He needed to find him. He couldn't lose him.

Finally, they stumbled onto the deck, panting harshly as relief washed over them. It was short-lived, however, as they saw that the drama was even less controlled above deck than below it.

Men in white uniforms were dashing around, trying to keep the crowds calm, but their shouts were drowned out by the hundreds of passengers, who were far too terrified to listen to any kind of reason or order.

Arthur looked around helplessly. This couldn't be happening.

A sudden vision flashed in his mind of Morgana scoffing when the captain had declared that the ship was actually unsinkable. The man had looked immensely put out by her action, and left rather swiftly. If people had tails, Arthur had mused that his would be hanging low between his legs. He remembered laughing at that image, and his sister turning to him, a grinning stretching out on her face as they shared the moment.

Arthur blinked back tears as a rush of grief flowed as it finally hit him that his sister was dead. Morgana had been the most important person in his life, and for so long, he hadn't even realised it. He just hoped that wherever she was now, she knew how much he loved her, and how much it hurt to know he would never see her again.

* * *

_'Merlin!'_

The warlock's head whipped around, a fierce hope igniting inside of him as he searched the crowd furiously for the source of the voice. 'Will!' He yelled. 'Will, where are you?!'

_'Merlin!'_

He locked onto the voice and his hand slipped from Arthur's as he sprinted in pursuit of it, darting past bodies and objects like they weren't even there, his eyes scanning the faces of each person he passed.

'Merlin, come back!' Arthur shouted, heart leaping as the warlock ran off into the crowds. He shot after him, desperately trying to keep him in sight. 'Merlin! Please, stop!'

* * *

Will darted from person to person, forcefully pushing his way across the deck, frantically searching for his best friend.

He had lost Sebastian eventually after leading him down the opposite hallway to Merlin and Arthur, but once had had found somewhere to hide, he had absolutely no idea how he was going to get back to them. Uther had obviously sent down more men, as they stalked the area where Will hid, upturning crates and ransacking every corner. The boy had kept them busy for most of the time, before eventually they got so frustrated that they searched without a thought as to what they were destroying. Will had had to flee again once they had found where he crouched behind a wardrobe, and that time it hadn't been so easy to shake them off. For hours he outran and outsmarted them, trying to tire them so they would eventually leave. However, running had exhausted Will too, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it up forever.

_1 hour earlier_

Will had no hope of preventing himself ploughing into the woman as he flew around another corner, and in the seconds it took for him to recover from the unexpected collision, his mind caught up with his eyes and he did a double take.

'What the ruddy hell are you doing down here?'

Morgana scoffed and rolled her eyes. 'Saving your ass actually.' She grabbed his arm and yanked him into a room at the side. Once closed, she whipped out a small key and locked it with a click. 'There.' She had said, turning to face the bewildered man before her. 'All safe.'

Will opened his mouth to retort, but it then occurred to him that she might have just saved his life. 'Erm,' he stuttered, hands gesturing awkwardly. 'Thankyou.'

'You're welcome,' she smiled, before leaning against the door she had just locked. 'Now,' her face turned a bit more sinister, sending an unexpected ripple of unease through Will. 'Were the hell is my brother?'

Will didn't bother asking how she knew that he would have anything to do with Arthur. He had seen enough about this woman from the all the royal scandals to know not to be surprised. 'I'm assuming you mean The Royal Pain-In-My-Backside.' Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'He is with my friend. We're kind of on the run from Uther and his band of not-so-merry men. I got busy distracting Little Johnny, and they ran for it.'

Morgana rolled her eyes and Will's face broke into a grin. 'These Robin Hood references doing anything for you?'

'They are so bad it hurts to exist.' She replied, exasperatedly.

'Ah, well.' Will shrugged, still grinning. 'I do my best.'

The Lady smiled despite herself but she sobered quickly. 'So he's safe?'

'Yeah, pretty sure they're both okay. Merlin's an idiot but I'll be damned if he can't get himself out of a bad situation.'

'Good.' Morgana sighed, sliding down the door as she lowered herself to the ground.

Will followed suit, settling himself on a the lid of a crate. 'So.' He looked up at the woman on the ground. 'I don't think we've been properly introduced.'

She rose an eyebrow, but held out her hand dutifully. 'Morgana Pendragon.'

Will reached out and shook it, resisting the urge to do an exaggerated bow at the regal way in which she declared her name. 'It's a pleasure, M'Lady. I am William. But if you ever actually call me William, I'm afraid we can't be friends.'

Morgana chuckled as she withdrew her hand. 'I'll keep that it mind.'

Suddenly, they were both thrown forwards and a deafening crash vibrated through the ship. Will smashed his head on the side of a metal bar and he hissed in pain, his hand hovering over where it had hit, not wanting to touch it in case it had cracked. He looked up to see Morgana lying dazed on the floor, but she seemed perfectly okay.

'Bloody hell. What on earth was that?'

Will shook his head. 'No freaking clu-' He was cut off as another wave of force blew it's way through the room, this time blasting apart boxes mere metres from where they lay.

Will scrambled to Morgana's side, shielding her from the fragments that were flying at them from every direction. 'What's happening?!' He yelled over the noise.

'I don't know!' Morgana shouted back. 'But we have to get out!'

Will nodded, eyes darting around. He got to his feet and, grabbing the key that lay at Morgana's feet, quickly unlocked the door.

When it was open, however, he was instantly thrown backward into the room.

'Will!' Morgana rushed to his side. The boy blinked up at her, eyes trying to focus but failing.

He groaned and shut his eyes. 'Well,' he muttered. 'That wasn't fun.'

'Oh _c'mon_.' Morgana pulled him to his feet and together they fled from the room, running down the corridor towards a stairwell.

Once they were up on deck, Will broke free of her grasp to run and see what had happened. Morgana followed close behind, keeping up quite easily despite her long gown flowing around her ankles.

They reached the front of the ship and Will's feet suddenly slipped from underneath him without warning. He fell hard on his back with a cry. Morgana was stood at his side, staring out in front of her. 'You have got to be kidding me.' She breathed.

'What?' Will grunted and sat up. 'What happened?' He looked up at her, but her attention wasn't on him. He followed her gaze and with a hitch in his throat, breathed out a whistle. 'Holy shit.'

Before them was the clear source of the collision. An iceburg the size of a house towered over the ship, shadowing it from the moon behind it. Will's heads kept tilting upwards as he followed it to the top. The ship groaned and shook underneath him, and the vibrations caused huge chunks of ice to lodge free and crash down on the front of the deck.

Will got to his feet and stood closer to Morgana, who was staring at the huge object with wide eyes.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Will said the only thing he could think of saying.

'How the hell, did they miss _that?' _

Morgana snapped out of her trance and turned to look at the boy. 'Because this ship is captained by a man who cares more about the impression of the King than he does about the safety of over 2000 passengers.' She said, her tone blunt but with an underlying tremor of rage. 'That's how.'

Will swallowed. 'He sounds swell.'

Morgana nodded stiffly. 'We need to find Arthur and Merlin. We need to stick together.'

'I hear yah,' Will murmured distractedly, before her words triggered something in his mind. 'Oh heck.'

'What?'

Without a word, Will turned on his heel and sprinted back the way they'd came. '_William_!' Morgana roared, her hands clenched at her sides. The boy slowed down to a stop and turned his head, his face hard. 'I told you-'

'Where are you going?' Morgana demanded. 'Do you know where they are?'

'Yes.' Will replied immediately.

'Where?'

'A place that Merlin knows. It's where he would have gone to keep Arthur safe.' He said hurriedly. 'But it's not... it's not..' He exhaled impatiently. 'It's not exactly on the ship.' He met Morgana's eyes, his own flashing dangerously. 'It's a portal to somewhere he created. He's magic, and he needed somewhere he could go to practise without being found out.'

Morgana noticed the boy's sudden change in demeanour and waved her hand vaguely. 'Oh don't worry, I know Merlin's magic. And no I'm not going to tell Uther so you can stop looking at me like I'm on trial.'

The hostility in Will's face vanished, replaced by shock. 'You know about Merlin? How?'

'Because I'm the same, and I could sense it the second I met him.' Morgana strode forward, her stance wide as she shortened the distance between them swiftly.

'Right,' Will shook his head to clear it. 'This place isn't on the ship, so they wouldn't have heard or felt the crashes. Don't you see?' He started moving back again. 'They won't know what's going on!'

'If you go back down there then you're going to get yourself killed.' Morgana stated. 'We can't just go and get them.'

Will stared at her, fury rising within him. 'Well, _you _might not be, but I bloody well am!' He turned himself around again, but before he had a chance to advance, there was another loud smash and they were both thrown to the ground. Morgana whipped her head around and saw more ice falling from the iceburg, but this time in larger chunks, and one had fallen down on the front barrier and ripped it clean off. The ship screeched in protest and all of a sudden began to tilt.

'Oh Jesus.' Morgana looked over at Will, who was trying to get back up again, only to be forced back down by another tremor. She could hear him snarl furiously in frustration, but she was grateful that he wasn't able to get down to the lower decks. She crawled closer to him and pulled them both up. 'I know how to get to them.' She said, hands tight on Will's shoulders, forcing him to look at her. 'But you need to trust me and you need to promise to _not go downstairs.' _She saw a glint of hope spark in his eyes as he stared at her for a moment, before nodding. 'Okay.' He agreed. 'Hit me.'

Morgana searched his face for any sign of deceit. Upon finding none, she smiled and darted to the side of the deck, throwing herself down cross-legged and shut her eyes. Will followed her, kneeling in front of where she sat. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Sending Merlin a message,' she replied, obviously trying to calm herself down as she breathed slowly.

'How the hell are you going to do that?'

'With a lot of concentration and a tiny bit of telepathy.'

Will considered this for a moment. 'You're sending him a mind message.' He stated.

'Yep.' Morgana answered with a enunciation on the 'p'. 'And by the way this is very very difficult and probably a little bit dangerous so I would appreciate it if you could keep all gasps of surprise and helpless screaming to a minimum.'

Will rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. Morgana frowned deeply and pressed her fingers to her head.

'Done this before?' Will couldn't help asking, clinging onto the side of a crate to keep himself from falling over as the ship rocked violently, ice sliding across the deck and smashing into the barriers on either side.

'Nope,' she replied, teeth gritted. Morgana screwed her eyes up tighter and tried to concentrate.

_Merlin. _

_Merlin. _

_Merlin. _

_Come on, wizard boy with the gorgeous hair, where are you?_

Will watched as bits of paint and rubble started to rain down from the masts above them, and he bit the inside of his lip. He hoped beyond hope that this woman knew what she was doing.

'Got him!' Morgana cried triumphantly.

'Thank God.' Will sighed. He tried to smile at her, but her eyes were still shut tight, an expression passing over her features that sent a stab to his chest. 'What's wrong?'

She didn't reply, but grunted dismissively. Will bristled a bit at the disregard but didn't speak again.

A minute later, she cried out in pain, and Will was at her side instantly, supporting her as she near enough collapsed on the floor. 'Christ.' He gasped, trying not to panic. He held her in his arms as she fitted, face twisted in agony but still fierce with concentration. What ever the hell she was doing, it hurt. A lot.

Will shut his eyes and he held her. 'Come Merlin you idiot. Answer your bloody telepathic phone.'

Morgana suddenly fell silent, taking a large inhale of breath like she was about to dive underwater, hands flying to her head as if she was trying to keep it from falling apart, before letting it out, mouth shaping so it came out as a scream of, 'GET OUT!' before she went limp and her hands dropped from her face down to her sides.

Will froze for a split second, before wasting no time spinning himself around so he could lay her on her back on the wooden floor, sweeping her long hair out of the way impatiently.

'Oh no you don't.' He gritted his teeth and placed two hands over one another on her chest, pressing down sharply four times before taking a large gasp of air, and leaning over to force it into her lungs. 'You bloody well aren't going to die on me, Morgana Pendragon.'

He repeated this several times, with no avail. Terror slowly began to rise inside of him, but it was swiftly replaced with anger, and started putting all his weight onto each pump of her heart. 'Come on. Come _on!.' _Another lungful of air. Another four pumps. More air. Pump. Air. Pump. Air.

_'COME ON!' _Will screamed at her, tears dropping from his eyes and making salty pools on her gown.

Pump. Air. Pump. Air.

Pump. Air. Pump. Air.

Pump. Air. Pump. Air.

…..

…..

…..

He stared down her pale face. It didn't move. Her eyes were open slightly, but Will flinched from the sight of them looking so dead.

Pump. Air.

Pump. Air.

…..

'Please,' he whispered, falling back on the barrier behind him. 'Please, this can't be happening.'

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Cough. Splutter.

Will looked up in disbelief, tears overflowing down his cheeks.

Cough. Groan.

'Morgana!' He leapt to her side, gently slipping his hand underneath her head. She moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open.

'Oh thank Christ.' Will bowed his head, exhaling shakily. He wiped his eyes hastily with his free hand and sniffed hard. 'Right.' He lifted her up and placed her head on his lap. 'You're a fucking idiot you know that? I bloody hope whatever you did was worth basically dying for.'

Morgana tried to laugh, but her throat felt closed off, allowing only the smallest amount of air through. Every breath she took, she wheezed, and her head felt like it was resting in molten lava.

'Me too.' She managed, her eyes meeting Will's. Her lips turned upwards a fraction in a small smile. 'Thankyou.'

Will stared down at her, before clearing his throat a bit awkwardly. 'Yeah, well. You're welcome.'

The blood pumped in his ears as he bolted past the captain's cabin yet again, having circled the entire deck at least twice in his search for his friend, but still Merlin pushed on, helplessly determined to find him. His voice had turned ragged from his desperate calling out, his ears throbbing as he tried to listen past the insanity that surrounded him for the one person he needed to hear.

* * *

_Will. Will. Will. Oh God, where are you?_

'MERLIN!'

He spun round. 'Will! Where are you?!'

And then he was there, right in front of him. Merlin cried out in relief and fell into the boy's arms. Will buried his face in his friend's shoulder, clinging to him with all his strength. 'Christ, Merlin you're a hard man to find.'

'As are you,' the warlock laughed shakily before hugging Will even tighter. He gasped out a sob. 'I thought you'd been found or something I thought..Oh God Will, I thought you were fucking _dead.'_Will didn't reply, just held Merlin as he cried into his coat, his eyes shut tight as he tried to calm himself down. It was fine. Merlin was here. Merlin was safe. It was fine.

* * *

Arthur finally caught up with them and let out a relieved huff as he saw that Merlin was alright. He couldn't help a slight smile creeping onto his face at the sight of the warlock clinging to Will like a spider monkey, his face screwed up in the boy's shoulder. At least Merlin hadn't scared him out of his wits for nothing.

'Arthur!'

He froze, his breath hitching as Morgana appeared at their side. She frowned at him, cocking her head to one side. 'What's wrong?'

He didn't reply, just strode over and threw himself at her, clamping his arms around her firmly. She toppled a bit at the unexpected attack but hugged him back, hard. They stayed like that for a few moments before the woman pushed away and looked her brother in the eyes. 'What's the matter? What was that for?'

Arthur's eyes filled with tears that he blinked back quickly before they had a chance to fall. 'I thought you were dead,' he said, his voice rough. 'Merlin said...' He sniffed harshly. 'The connection broke and he looked so scared...' Unable to swallow the sobs in his throat, Morgana pulled him back into her. Arthur clung to her desperately, shoulders shaking as he tried to calm himself down.

'Shhh, Arthur,' she murmured. 'It's okay now.'

'What happened?'

Morgana closed her eyes briefly before speaking again. 'It's a long story. I did something I probably shouldn't done and it... kind of killed me. Literally.' Arthur stiffened, but didn't say anything. Morgana pulled herself away from her brother to look him in the eyes. 'But I'm fine Arthur. I'm okay. If it wasn't for Will, I most definitely wouldn't be.'

Arthur ducked his head staring at the ground as he wiped his watery eyes and cheeks. He met her gaze again. She smiled. 'He saved my life, Arthur.'

Arthur stared at her for a long moment, registering her words. He drew his eyes away, and stared dumbly over her shoulder at Will, who still had Merlin locked in a fierce embrace. Every single ounce of hostility he had felt for the boy melted away as he approached him, his hand still trembling.

'Will.'

The boy finally released Merlin, but still clasped hold of the warlock's hand as he regarded Arthur. 'Yes?'

The prince said nothing as he strode over and enveloped the startled boy in a bone-crushing hug. Will 'oof'ed as the air was knocked out of him, but returned it all the same, locking eyes with Morgana over his shoulder and raising his eyebrows in question. The woman just smiled, her eyes shining with emotion as she watched Arthur press his face into Will's shoulder. 'Thankyou.' The prince's voice cracked slightly, but he managed to keep it level.

'No problem, mate.' Will patted Arthur's shoulder and they broke apart. Arthur held his gaze for a moment more before nodding and retreating back to his sister's side, hand clasping hers firmly. Morgana squeezed lightly, before looking over to Merlin, who was still standing close to Will, but staring at her like he'd seen a ghost.

'It's okay, Merlin.' She soothed. 'We'll be okay.'

Merlin nodded once, eyes falling to the ground. Will pressed himself closer to the boy protectively.

All of a sudden, an amplified voice boomed across the ship, the source of it impossible to locate as it seemed to blast out from every direction.

'All passengers will remain calm. I repeat, all passengers will REMAIN CALM. Please will all first class passengers make their way to the North deck of the ship, and all others, please remain on the South side until further notice. Thankyou.'

'They're evacuating the ship.' Arthur said. It then occurred to him that he had absolutely no idea why. He turned to Morgana. 'What exactly happened?'

'The ship crashed into an iceburg.' She replied, lamely. 'I know it sounds a bit... unlikely, but there you go.' She locked her gaze with her brother. 'It's going down, Arthur.'

The prince nodded, keeping himself calm. It was surprisingly easy for him to fall back on his military-like state of mind, and for once, he was actually grateful for his father's paranoid training programs. 'Uther will be wanting to get the royal's off first. No doubt he'll want all his sponsors on the first load of boats.'

His sister nodded, her face flashing in instinctive anger before she swept it away quickly. Arthur shifted so him and Morgana were closer to the other two. He looked at them all individually before speaking. 'We _cannot _get split up, you hear? Do not let any one of us out of your sight.'

Will and Merlin nodded their agreement, but Morgana frowned worriedly.

Arthur met his sister's eyes, and immediately saw the question in them, mostly because it was a fear in his own mind too.

He knew that neither Will nor Merlin would get off this ship alive if they waited until their turn to board the lifeboats. Both him and Morgana had both seen how few there were to spare, and there was no chance that there would be enough down to Third Class.

But Arthur was not going to let that happen. He'd force them on to one if it came down to it.

Will and Merlin would get on that boat with them one way or another, he'd make sure of it.

'C'mon,' Arthur said, firmly, taking his place next to Merlin. He slipped his hand into the warlock's and the boy clasped it tightly, welding himself to Arthur's side as the prince huffed out a long breath and shot the other two an encouraging smile that came out more like a grimace. 'Look on the bright side. Who'd believe that we would ever live to see the Titanic sink, hmm?'

And with that, he strode off in the direction of the North deck, Merlin stumbling in tow.

Will nudged Morgana lightly. 'So much for not letting anyone out of your sight, huh?' He joked, half-heartedly.

The woman swallowed her fear and forced out a chuckle. Strangely, it helped a bit. 'Come on,' she said, taking his hand as they started to jog to catch up with the other two.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_The shit, as they say, is going down._

_Now, I have a worry that sprouted in my head a I was reading this back, that events might have happened a bit too quick for some people's liking, and so I would really appreciate it if you could let me know if you thought it was too rushed._

_Sorry for almost killing off Morgana! Originally I was going to leave her dead but then that kind of broke my heart and little so I wrote her back in._

_Is it bad to fall in love with one of your own characters? Probably, but I feel I can make the exception for Will, as he is just the definition of awesome._

_Please let me know if you liked it!_


	10. Chapter 10

Despite Uther's announcement, the crowds had become no less frantic. Some ran around wildly, unsure of what to do or where they should be, whilst there were others who simply walked with their backs straight and faces expressionless, despite the tears that stained their cheeks. These people were the ones with children, who they were pulling along behind them, hands clasped around their child's so tightly, the infant would be whimpering quietly, somehow knowing that this wasn't the time to teach their mother a lesson by making a fuss. The more dignified passengers, the ones dressed in fine clothing and whose fog watches swung freely from their pouches, beating against their leg in time with each stride across the deck, looked utterly indifferent to the situation. They kept themselves out of the way, some even retreating back inside to escape the noise.

_'It's utterly ridiculous_,' they would say to each other. '_This ship cannot sink!'_

The North side of the ship was quieter, but not very significantly. The only difference really was that these people were a lot better dressed and there wasn't as much blind panic in their eyes. In fact, unbelievably, some even dared to look relieved, as they thanked their lucky stars that they were deemed important enough for their lives to be saved. That they had such priority over others in whether their existence had any meaning.

Morgana wanted to slap every smug face they passed, the fact they could even feel such gratitude at this point disgusting her. But then suddenly realised what she was doing. The four of them were no better! Fleeing for their lives whilst others were left behind, to take the fall for those they worked for, one last act of loyalty. Except this time it wasn't by choice, no. This time it was expected of them. As if their existence was only necessary to serve and sacrifice themselves for the higher classes of the world. How could she even dare to think she was worth any more than any of these other people, that she had more of a right to get herself and her friends on a lifeboat, acting as if their lives were again, more important, worth more than anyone else's.

She felt sick.

Turning once more to the party in front of her, she opened her mouth to voice her refusal to do something so selfish. However, just before the first word left her mouth, she caught a glance of a small family of three, the mother kneeling before her two children, holding both their hands and shouting over the noise, though somehow still managing to keep her voice calming and steady. Morgana stared as the fear in the infants' faces slowly faded away, and was replaced by understanding and a maturity that should never be seen on someone so young. It seemed so wrong on their small, chubby faces, and Morgana felt a surge of respect for their mother. She had raised them well.

And suddenly, it was obvious. Why they were doing this. Running for their lives to the safety of the lifeboats on the north side of the ship. She turned her head and watched as Arthur moved through the crowds, his head darting to look behind him constantly, as if the confirmation of feeling Merlin's

hand in his wasn't enough to reassure him that he had not lost him. It wasn't so they could save themselves. It was for the same reason as the mother they had now left behind them. The same reason as those who walked with a hard determination and purpose. It was because they had to save those they loved, the people whose lives meant far more to them than their own, and the idea of failing to protect them was something none of them could bare. Morgana had to get her brother on one of those boats and, by extension, Merlin too. And she'd be lying if right now, she didn't feel damn grateful she was the King's step daughter.

Arthur finally ground to a halt where the lifeboats were being pulled up the side of the ship, hanging suspended as people stepped onto them carefully, ironically cautious of the way it swayed underneath their weight, priorities obviously lost on some people.

They were helped on by suited men, all trying to force order into the crowd, shouting above the noise. 'Woman and children, _only! _Please remain calm!'

Suddenly, Arthur felt someone grab his arm painfully tight, and he whipped round, face to face with his father.

'Arthur,' the king snarled, his face red with fury. 'You will come with me. _Now._'

The prince's eyes flashed angrily and he ripped his arm from Uther's grip. 'You will not dictate my actions, father. Nor will I be controlled by a man who would let his people die, just for the sake of himself and what he owns.'

Uther narrowed his eyes, gaze drifting behind his son, and settling on Merlin's face. The force of the glare the boy received made him want to hide himself completely behind Arthur, but he stood firm, staring right back into the King's eyes.

'We've been looking for you.' Uther addressed Merlin. 'So kind of you to finally reveal yourself.'

A flare of protective anger rose up inside Arthur and he angled his body so it blocked both Merlin and Will from view. 'You can forget it. He is coming with me onto a lifeboat. Both of them are.'

Will swallowed thickly, trying to conceal the fear that prickled inside him. He shuffled nearer to his best friend, slipping his hand into his.

Uther reverted his gaze back to his son. 'I don't think so, Arthur.'

'Oh but I do.' Arthur pressed, his hand leaving Merlin's as he stepped forward. 'Step aside, father.'

The King ignored him, eyes moving to the woman beside his son. 'Morgana,' he said, dead panned. 'We were so worried.'

Morgana felt herself inhale sharply. Even after everything, his words still cut into her heart like daggers, and for the slightest moment, she wanted to scream at him. She was a fool to think she would ever be accepted as his daughter after he found out about her magic. It was something that she would never be forgiven for, and although she knew that her gift wasn't to be ashamed of, it still hurt so much to know how much it made her father figure hate her.

And so instead of a quick remark or sarcastic comment, when Morgana opened her mouth, she couldn't force anything out of it.

This made Uther positively grin with glee, and he waved his hand in her direction. 'Get on a lifeboat, Morgana. You are of no use here anymore.'

Every. Single. Time.

No use. She was of no use. Only ever there to be the smiles and the pretty face of the monarchy. Always there, though her opinion did not matter. The only thing she had done in her entire life was be the disappointment of the country. A girl with so much potential, so many opportunities, only for them to be cut down the second she lifted that first glass without touching it. The second she felt the tiny wave of power leave her fingertips without her permission. That was the moment she became useless. A shameful secret that plagued their dysfunctional family, one that she would never truly be a part of.

Heat rose up inside her, a mixture of pain and sheer fury. She hated Uther. For all the things he had done to her and others that shared her gift, she hated him. So much that his name left a taste like bile in her mouth whenever she spoke it. He would have both Merlin and herself dead right then if it weren't for his dignity. Knowing that, set her mind enough for her to know exactly what she was going to do. The only achievement in her life that she was proud of was Arthur, and how she had saved him from falling to the hands of corruption in his disorientated royal life. And now, all she cared about was protecting him.

The Lady raised her chin and smirked. She would enjoy this. 'No.'

A flash of confusion passed over Uther's face, though quickly hidden by anger. 'You will do as you are told, child. Do not tempt me to leave you behind.'

Morgana didn't flinch at the threat, the words only hardening her resolve. 'I am not going anywhere without my brother.'

The king was silent for a while, before eventually declaring, 'well that is fine.' Uther turned to Arthur, who was watching the exchange with hard eyes. 'Because he will get on one with you. '

Arthur returned his gaze to his father slowly, staring at him when he reached the man's eyes. He laughed quietly. 'Oh really?'

'Yes.' Uther said, his tone flat, yet his eyes sinister. 'Really.'

Out of no where, Arthur was grabbed from behind, an arm clamping down around his neck and the other slamming a short pole into the side of his head. The prince went down instantly, slumping back on his attacker, who pulled him roughly aside.

'Arthur!' Morgana and Merlin both cried out simultaneously, rushing forward. With a flick of the King's hand, a guard caught Merlin before he could get to Arthur's side, but allowed Morgana to reach her brother. Will ran to defend Merlin, but was knocked to the ground by a blow to the side from another guard. The warlock lashed out, his bony elbow blowing straight into his capturer's nose. With a hiss of pain, the man released him, but before Merlin could move, another took both his arms, twisting them behind his back and slammed him to the ground.

'Arthur!' Merlin yelled, struggling fiercely. _'Arth-!' _The body holding him shoved a hand over the warlock's mouth.

Arthur's attacker rose his head and Merlin could see now that it was Sebastian's face that grinned back at him. The man hauled Arthur over to the side of the ship, shoving aside those in his way. With absolutely no bother, he threw Arthur's unconscious body into a boat, before turning and forcing Morgana onto it too. The woman went willingly, her gaze never leaving her brother. Once in, she flew to his side, kneeling by his face, which was stained with a trickle of blood from his wound. 'Arthur. Arthur can you hear me?' He didn't move.

Panic-stricken, Merlin let out a muffled shout as he continued to battle relentlessly with the man holding him. He forced his mouth open and bit down on the man's hand, hard, and yelled out again once it withdrew. 'ARTHUR!'

With a sharp kick to the guard's shin, Will scrambled out of his grasp and ran to Merlin's side. His friend's capturer was too occupied restraining him to bother about Will's sudden appearance.

Merlin saw him and shouted out. 'Will! Will, is he okay?' Will ducked as Sebastian grabbed at him, but managed to make it to the lifeboats. 'Morgana!' he yelled.

Morgana looked up at him, Arthur head now resting in her lap. She nodded, her lip quivering slightly before she bit it still. Will opened his mouth to try and call out again but he was yanked back before he had a chance. Sebastian smashed him against the side of the cabin, holding him firmly. Will twisted his head over to Merlin's wide eyes and tried to nod. 'He's okay, Merlin. They're both gunna be fine.'

With a clash, the lifeboat which held Morgana and Arthur began to descend, and Merlin tried not to call out again. _At least he's safe,_ he told himself. _He's off the ship. He's safe... _Despite his attempts at self reassurance, Merlin couldn't help but choke down tears at the sudden grief that he'd never see Arthur again. That he never told him how much he meant to him, how utterly thankful he was that they had a chance to meet, share kisses, dance to stupidly loud music, and how Merlin wouldn't have wanted to spend his last days of existence with anybody else.

He let his tears fall shamelessly. What else did he have left to be shameful for?

Merlin turned his head down to Will, who was watching him from where he was positioned against the wall, his eyes shining with Merlin's pain. It was just them now. And neither were naive enough to think they'd be as lucky as Arthur and Morgana.

They wouldn't get off this ship.

* * *

'_Arthur.'_

Arthur grunted, trying to open his eyes, but finding them heavy and refusing to move. A faint spark of annoyance triggered in his mind, but he was far too tired to be bothered with it. He attempted to move his head away from the noise that filled his ears, but no matter what he did, it was still as loud as ever.

'_Arthur.'_

A voice broke through every so often, saying his name over and over again. He recognised it, though he didn't know how. His name on their lips just sounded so familiar somehow, like he had heard it said a thousand times before.

There was a relentless throbbing in his head, and he reached up instinctively, wincing and not noticing the sigh of relief from beside him. He patted his hair gingerly, checking for any injury. His fingers ghosted over a tender patch of skin and he flinched, hissing in pain. The sharp sensation helped to clear his head a little, and he began to regain some of his awareness. Opening his eyes finally, his met his sister's solid gaze. She smiled at him, but it was forced, unable to hide the pain and guilt that was woven into her expression. Arthur frowned, asking a silent question. She shook her head at him and he could feel her stroking his hair, carefully avoiding the patch that hurt so much. With a low groan, Arthur managed to shift himself to look over his sister's shoulder. The ship was slowly growing in size, the sides rising up beside them. No, hang on. It was rising. They were _falling._ He snapped his head back to stare at Morgana, her near-tears expression instantly giving everything away.

'Merlin. No, no..' He struggled to get up, but his sister kept him held down firmly. 'What are you doing?'

The woman's hand came up to cup his face, her own crumpling in pain. 'I'm sorry, Arthur. There's nothing we can do.'

'Why?' He stared passed her again, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember what had happened. 'I... I was knocked out?' he said, unsure. 'But then how...' He growled. 'Sebastian. The _bastard. _I..'

His eyes suddenly widened and Morgana tightened her grip on him as she saw the understanding bloom in his eyes. The abrupt look of panic that appeared moments later only confirmed it.

'Where's Merlin? Where's Will?'

'They were arrested, Arthur.'

He gaped at her disbelievingly. 'And you just let them _go?'_

'I had no choice!' she cried. 'Sebastian knocked you unconscious and threw you into the boat. I had to make sure you weren't bloody _dead,_ Arthur!'

'But I'm fine!' Arthur said, furiously. 'We can't leave them behind! We had a deal, Morgana. Uther will _kill them. _Don't you understand?'

'Of course I do, you idiot!' Morgana had began sobbing with anger and frustration. 'Don't you think I know what will happen to them? But- but there's nothing we can _do._'

Arthur stared at her helplessly, his mouth working but nothing coming out. She was right. Nothing they could do would help Merlin and Will, not without getting themselves killed too. Arthur stilled. What did he care would happened to himself? What was his life even worth without Merlin in it? Definitely not enough to not take stupid risks to try and get him back.

'Stay here,' he said to Morgana, who's eyes widened in questioning.

'Why, what-ARTHUR!'

Arthur had shot up out of his sister's arms so quickly he gave himself a head rush. He stumbled, nearly falling straight out of the boat. The other passengers yelled out in fright and clung to the sides of the boat as it swung violently under Arthur's shifting weight. The sound drifted back up onto the deck, and several faces appeared over the barrier above their heads. Including Uther's.

'Arthur!' he roared. 'Don't you dare!'

But the prince had already recovered and a second later, flung himself out of the lifeboat, landing hard on the railings of the balcony of a lower level of the ship.

Morgana screamed, sure that she was to see her brother plummet into the freezing water hundreds of feet below. But instead, he gripped tight to his hold, not having enough strength to pull himself up, but managing to hold on. Just.

'What's happening?' Merlin voice reached Arthur's ears and the man grinned in joy. He was alive!

The sound of fighting and shouts erupted from above Arthur's head, and he heard an audible gasp, one so comical that he couldn't help but laugh manically. His head was still cloudy from the blow from Sebastian, and right now that gasp was the funniest thing in the world. He faintly heard Morgana's scared cries out to him, telling him that he was an ass-hole and that she hated him so much and they should never have gone on this stupid trip and for gods sake _don't you bloody dare let go._

Arthur bristled at that. Of course he wouldn't let go. He wasn't that stupid.

'Arthur!'

Right. Merlin. What was his plan again? It was a bit hazy after just, 'save Merlin.' He couldn't really remember if he had an idea how to do so. Oh well, too late now.

He positioned his feet so he could hold his weight easier, but he still couldn't pull himself up. After another few attempts, something became evident to him. He was in trouble.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god... Arthur, hang on!'

_Hang on. Yes. That seems sensible. I'll hang on._ His hand slipped slightly as his palm began to sweat. He repressed the urge to wipe it on his trousers. Blimey, he really was out of it wasn't he? He blinked a couple of times, trying to stop the spinning that hadn't spot since he had first opened his eyes. Suddenly, Arthur was immensely grateful he couldn't quite feel the seriousness of the situation yet, as he clung on with all his strength, swallowing the rising panic back down his throat.

* * *

Merlin ignored the shouts that pursued him as he ripped himself from his guards grip, the man already weakened from Merlin's repeated blows to the man's stomach, and darted to the other side of the deck, towards the stairs. He didn't hear Will's yell behind him as he flung himself down to the lower level, Uther's men following close behind.

He jumped the last few stairs of the last flight and ran to the end of the hallway to the balcony. He slammed into the barrier with a smack, looking frantically for where Arthur was hanging from it. But he couldn't see him anywhere.

_I'm too late. Oh god, please tell me I'm not too late._

'Arthur!' Merlin yelled as loudly as he could, his voice hoarse with manic desperation. He heard a faint reply and turned on his heel, pelting down the wooden platform towards the sound.

He kept calling out, and each reply he got was slightly louder than the last. His heart thumped wildly with a mixture of fear and oxygen debt.

Finally, he spotted him and, throwing himself over the railing, Merlin grabbed both of Arthur's arms at the same time, hauling him over to safety. They both landed in a heap on the deck, Arthur grunting in pain as Merlin fell onto his leg.

'Merlin, geoff me.'

The warlock sat panting for a few moments, staring at Arthur as his chest heaved with each breath.

Then, letting out a crazed laugh, he threw himself at the man, fusing their mouths together angrily.

'What-the hell-were you- doing?' He only managed to get his words out in parts, unable to stop kissing him for more than a few seconds. ''You're so stupid! Why'd you do that?'

Arthur reached up and held Merlin's face in his hands, pulling him closer to stop him talking. The warlock fell into his arms, clinging to his tunic as his shoulders shook. 'Why'd you do that? You were_ safe, _Arthur. You were safe...'

'I said I would never leave you.' Arthur said, his voice shaking from the adrenaline still in his system. 'And I hold to my word.' He positioned his hands so he could look Merlin straight in the eyes. 'You jump, I jump. Right?'

The boy whimpered, his eyes wide and terrified, but he couldn't repress the smile that broke out across his features, fuelled by an unhealthy mix of relief, fear and love. 'Right.'

'_There_!'

Arthur jumped at the sudden shout from behind them, his head snapping up in alarm. Sebastian, followed by several man in suits were running down towards them, all looking significantly furious as they closed in on them. Before they had a chance to even get up, Merlin was grabbed from the floor and thrown away down the balcony. Arthur tried to yell out but someone shoved something over his head, and it only came as a muffled cry. He could hear Merlin's raging shouts at the guards, as well as cries of his name, but he couldn't reply, no matter how he tried, as he felt a harsh kick to his head, and everything went black.

* * *

'Get, OFF ME!' Merlin bellowed at the men who had him held firmly by the arms and legs. He kicked out wildly, but they were strong, able to stop him from coming into contact with any other part of their bodies. The warlock growled and felt his magic spark inside him. He roared a spell, and the men went flying in different directions, slamming into the walls around them, and falling deadly still. Merlin fell to the ground, his chest heaving and his eyes still molten gold.

From behind him, Uther strode up to him fearlessly, despite the boy having just potentially killed four men, and yanked him up by his neck. Merlin gasped in shock, his hands scrambling at the king's fierce grip, unable to breathe.

Uther reached into his pocket, and slowly drew out a heavy, silver necklace. It's chain was thick and blotted bronze with age, and it held a gold amulet, that had nothing engraved on it but intricate circles, swirling further and further into the centre until they were too close together to make out. Though he had no idea what it was, just the sight of it sent such fear into Merlin's heart that, if he had the breath, he would have let out the most terrified scream. He buckled and struggled frantically under Uther's hold, his eyes never leaving the necklace that hung suspended in the air in front of him.

The king saw this, and grinned, his teeth bared, not unlike that of a shark. 'Do you know what this is?' He almost purred, watching Merlin's body flail desperately in the air before him.

Only able to make choked sounds through his cut off airways, Merlin couldn't reply, but as he saw the evil glint in the man's eyes, he knew that it would not have made the slightest bit of difference if he could.

Without another word, Uther kicked open the door of a nearby cabin, walking inside with Merlin still hanging from his strong hand. Throwing the boy against a metal pole, he pulled out something else from his jacket pocket. Handcuffs.

Merlin spluttered with rage as Uther clicked the metal clasp over Merlin's skinny wrist, attaching the other to the pole, before finally, _finally_, releasing his grip on Merlin's neck.

The boy fell to the floor, the oxygen gone from the blood in his legs, rendering them useless to hold his weight up. He tried to breathe in, but he could only do so in shallow gasps, anything more sent a ripping agony down his throat. Each inhale was accompanied with a high pitched whine, as Merlin scrambled frantically at his neck with his free hand, as if hoping he could free it from it's damaged state. It made no difference, and he was left half lying on the floor with his arm trapped above him, tears streaking in vertical lines, curving around his jaw in small beads.

Merlin slumped back on himself, eyes staring up at Uther before him, who was gazing down at him with a cold glare. 'Your kind have no place in this world, sorcerer.' He said darkly, his voice thick with disgust. 'And here you will not be able to perform anymore treachery to me or anyone else.' He leaned in close, his breath stinking of raw meat and the harsh stink of olives. Merlin would have wrinkled his nose if he had dared. 'Enjoy your swim.'

The boy suddenly felt a fierce wave of fury flood every inch of his body, melting over his mind like hot mist. How dare he be treated like this? Uther was a man who would have him killed, who would have every single one of his kind slaughtered if it meant the world would be free of magic forever. His body began to tremble with a building power, and for the first time, he allowed to to do so. Only once before had he experienced this feeling, and after what had happened, he swore to himself that he would never again allow himself to release it. But at this point, after all that this man has done, after every ill he had ever caused Arthur, ever caused Morgana, Merlin honestly believed with all his being that he deserved everything that he got.

His magic boiled over the surface of his skin and he felt it rush up to his head, filling his mind with such power, he had no idea what destruction it would bring if he were to let it go. But no matter. If there was ever a better time to take someone's life, it would be that of Uther Pendragon.

He needed no words, no incantation, no spells to work this type of magic. It was as easily used as that which was instinctive, and infinitely simpler.

All he had to do was release it...

Uther snarled at the change in Merlin's posture, and quick as anything, slipped the heavy necklace around the warlock's neck. Merlin suddenly heaved in shock, as all the magic that had been building up inside himself instantly drained away. He gaped, his eyes wide and turning bloodshot, all the fight completely gone from his soul.

The king grinned his shark grin once more. 'Oh no you don't' He whispered, as he stood and turned out of the room, without a glance behind him.

Merlin lay, silently retching as he felt himself slowly ebbing away into himself, the magic that was woven into his very soul struggling to keep a grip on him, but failing as all the power he possessed was doused out, forcing it all out of him. The boy fought to keep his eyes open, as his energy drained away along with his magic, forcing his eyes to stay open. He couldn't not sleep. He could not.

_Arthur,_ he wanted to shout. _Arthur, help me._

No words befell his lips, and somehow he knew that in a matter of time, no more ever would.

* * *

_Scenes a bit out of sequence from the original film but, who's taking note?_

_Hope you liked this chapter, as it took a lot of editing to get right :) The plan for it was considerably longer, but if I had put it all in one chapter, it would have ended up taking days to write and I've already made you wait over 10 days for an update :P _

_I'm in Scotland at the moment, but I'll try my best to get the next chapter up in at least a fortnight, if not quicker._

_Any grammar mistakes are my own. Thankyou so much for reading, please let me know if you liked it :D_


	11. Chapter 11

This time, when Arthur woke, he didn't need Morgana to tell him what had happened. He remembered it all too clearly, and the anger he had felt then hadn't faded by any degree. Which was why, when Uther came striding in through the door behind him, he felt no regret about getting to his feet, closing the few steps that separated them and slamming his fist into the man's jaw.

He was instantly restrained, huge men appearing from no where and locking his arms behind his back in a painfully swift motion. The prince said nothing as he was forced back from his father, eventually being released a safe distance away. Uther wiped the back of his hand across his bloody face, not looking in any way shocked or angry at Arthur's actions. On the contrary, the look that graced his features suggested that he had been expecting it. He looked up, his gaze meeting the prince's and immediately saw that the raw hatred that had stowed away in his son's heart for so long had come alive, burning in his eyes with such an intensity, Uther found it difficult not to look away. But something prevented him from diverting his gaze, and he was left looking at Arthur, his eyes blank, his face confused.

'What have you done with him?' Arthur snarled, his fist clenching and unclenching by his side repeatedly, as if the motion was somehow stopping him from using it to force an answer out of the King.

Uther didn't react or go to answer, he only stared at his son with an expression that was almost calculating. Only a few seconds of Arthur's patience held before he slammed the hand down on the table beside him and roared, 'TELL ME!'

The King's gaze refocused from the vacant look it had acquired and he blinked a few times in surprise, as if registering the man's anger for the first time.

'I couldn't allow it to go on, Arthur.' His voice was so calm and soft that Arthur's retort caught in his throat. Something wedged itself in their timespan, and suddenly it was like the scene had materialised into something desperately significant. They stood for a few moments, father and son, each having laid down their souls before the other and, one last time, they fought to try and understand the other's perspective.

If they managed it, maybe things might go differently. Depending on what happened, Merlin's fate would either go one way, or it would go the other, and maybe, just this once, it didn't have to turn out in tragedy.

It was impossible for either to know that the warlock's fate had already been decided long before this dispute, and whatever the outcome might be, it would not change anything, no matter what they did now, or at any other point in the future.

So it was moot that, in the end, Arthur stepped back, his posture becoming stiff and reserved once more. 'You could not allow me happiness,' he said, without question in his voice. 'You would rather watch an innocent man die than allow your son to live his life the way he wished.'

'The boy, is not innocent.'

'What's he done?' Arthur felt his anger prickle in his stomach and did nothing to contain it. 'Answer me that. _What has he done_?'

'He is a _sorcerer.' _The King's tone was venomous, with an underlying tone of force that clearly was meant to make Arthur see the unspoken treachery that should have been obvious. 'What he has done has no relevance. It's what he might do that must be prevented.'

Arthur wanted to argue, but he found he could think of no words that would make any difference to the man's density. His father was a man so consumed by fear and hatred that he had lost the ability to hear sense. He did not care about the feelings or opinions of anyone else but himself, and now Arthur had no reason to hold back, all he wanted to do was for him to know exactly how much that disgusted him.

'I care for Merlin,' he said. 'More than I think I've cared for anyone other than my sister in all my life.' He watched the man's eyes widen and his mouth curled up in a satisfied smile. 'Nothing you can do, nothing you can say, will ever change that.'

He watched as his father's face slowly faded of anger and then suddenly, the man looked old. Far older than what he was. The hard lines in his forehead smoothed out slightly and, to Arthur's horror, he took on a look of utter pity.

'You've been bewitched, Arthur.' Uther's voice was low, almost apologetic. 'It is why you feel the need to say these things, why you act this way. You must see-'

He cut off by the prince's abrupt burst of laughter, first mere chuckles and then, after a moment or two, waves of uncontrollable, disbelieving laughter.

'You must see, Arthur.' Uther continued through the bizarre reaction. 'You must understand-'

'No.' The laughter dissolved in a second. 'I see nothing,' the prince said, his voice suddenly quiet but shaking with a sinister amusement. 'I see nothing but the people you hurt, and the things you do that you hope to justify with meaningless hatred. I see your fear, and your stupidity, and I see the man who took a sixteen year old boy and tried to_ break_ him. Bend him into something just as corrupt, just as _evil, _as himself.'

Uther didn't defend himself when Arthur came right up into his face, when their eyes locked. The guards that stood at the door edged forward, silently asking permission to advance. They were not granted it.

'Well you failed, father.' Arthur said, voice low. 'I will never allow myself to sink so far as to follow you into the life you live everyday, a life of dishonesty and power that is bought only with the riches you possess.' The ship shuddered, the chandeliers above their heads with it, and the sound of glass vibrating violently against itself filled the silence that had consumed the room. The two of them did not break eye contact, but Arthur watched the King swallow thickly with a mild sense of satisfaction. 'Get on a boat, father,' he said. 'Leave, and you'll never have to stop me embarrassing you again.'

The guards stepped back again as the prince swept around Uther, and walked straight out of the door behind him.

There was a few seconds where no one seemed to move, even breathe, before the King suddenly broke into movement, dismissing the men with a wave of his hand. He turned on his heel, and left the room from the door opposite, the one that lead back outside.

The noise blasted through the second he stepped out, but he walked though the insanity without flinching. He circled the ship, eventually coming back round to the lifeboats, where there was only one left suspended in the air, with one space remaining.

The King strode up, slotting himself back to Sebastian's side. The man turned and greeted Uther with a nod, before gesturing to the gap between a women and a small boy, who both looked utterly terrified. Uther frowned at them. Why did they look so sorrowful? They had priority to the few lifeboats on the ship, and were lucky enough to catch the last one. They were saved, were they not?

But then he followed the woman's tearful gaze, which settled firmly on his companion, who was stood with a hard face of indifference, a skill perfected over many years, still fixating his gaze on Uther, who had yet to move into the remaining place.

It was at this moment, that something deep inside the King snapped. And just like that, he forgot everything. Who he was. Where he was. And why he was expected to fill this gap in the last lifeboat rather than someone else.

With a shake of his head, he lay a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. 'Look after Morgana Pendragon.' He did not know why he said it, or who this woman of whom he spoke was, but he knew it was the right thing to say.

Ignoring Sebastian's pleas, he forced the man into the last place, gave the order for the boat to be lowered, was surprised when he was obeyed and, with one last nod at the child clinging to his father like nothing on this earth could make him let go, he simply said, 'Thankyou.' and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

He knew he was going to die the moment the chain was dropped over his head.

It became a fact, something that was as obvious as the cold of snow, or the heat of fire. Just another inevitability that had yet to come into pass. He had probably known it all along, that he was going to get on this ship and never get off it. That this would be the last adventure he would ever embark upon, so there had been no force strong enough that could stop him going. Gaius had certainly tried.

There was some unknown wisdom in his old age that made him wary of the tall metal structure and it's almighty arrogance that emitted warning signs so strong, the man had been extremely reluctant to let go of his nephew's hand.

'I'll be fine, Uncle.' The excited grin of the youth did little to reassure. 'Promise.'

And so Merlin went, clutching his small bag of clothes as he ran to catch up with Will, who had already boarded and made a beeline for the bow of the huge ship. They had run off and laughed loudly as the horn sounded and they watched hundreds of people wave goodbye to the RSS Titanic as it pulled away from the dock.

But as Merlin leaned over the side of the railing, waving frantically at his uncle who had forced his way to the front of the crowd, something enveloped his heart. The unsettling feeling that he really was saying goodbye, and that this was the last time he would see the old man's aged face, smiling tearfully as he remained back on the land Merlin would never step foot on again. For a moment, it made him stop waving, his arm stilling in mid-air. He had looked to his side, to see Will frozen too, his face void of his previous care-free grin, having been replaced with a look of confusion and uncertain fear. They locked gazes for a fraction of a second before the look was gone, swept from Will's face as if it were never there, and then they were laughing again and Merlin forgot all about it, it's insignificance smothered by the more dominant joy of being free, of going somewhere new, and facing all manners of terrifying adventures.

He just didn't know he would be doing so so soon.

The water had begun to curl around his ankles fairly soon after Uther had left, and now it was so high, it licked at the bottom of his tunic.

The cold was unbearable. It breached the nerve endings of his flesh within moments of contact, and he had used the rest if his remaining energy shamelessly crying out in agony. The necklace did not remove his magic, nor did it even weaken it. No, it did something much, much worse. It caged it, held it back deep inside the boy, refusing to let it escape back to the rest of Merlin's body. It was slow, gradually seeping into every limb and forcing every ounce of magic away into his heart, where it harboured, unhappily bound in an invisible prison.

As it left his legs, Merlin felt himself slump further, whimpering as he knew that he would not be able to move them any longer. They were limp, as if they were made of wool, and just as useful. The same happened with his hands, and then his arms, his stomach, and his chest. He breathed only in strangled gasps, so shallow he could barely keep his eyes open. And that was important. With them, he stared at the door, it being kept ajar by the small waves forcing it back. He stared, praying beyond prayer that someone would walk through it. That Will or Arthur would come running in, unharmed and safe, and get Merlin out of here.

It sounded so pathetic, but he had no more energy to care. Without his magic, he felt empty, like he was already dead, and that made him so scared that he just wanted it to come back, and he did not care how it was done.

But no one came. He was alone in a room on a ship that was slowly sinking into the ocean. No one knew he was here, and even less cared. He didn't know if Will was alive, or if Arthur was still even on board anymore, nor did he know if he was really even alive himself.

The feeling that plagued him when he first boarded the ship returned, but now stronger, and vaguely more decipherable. This time, it had developed a sort of voice, and it whispered into his ear. It told him that he was going to die and he was never going to see land again, that there was nothing he or anyone else could do to change anything and that he was brave and it was so, so sorry.

Merlin didn't blame it. The voice. He simply accepted it's word as the truth and found that he felt strangely okay with it. It calmed him, to have it spelled out so simply in his mind, as it allowed him to escape the fog of denial, stop himself wanting to scream himself hoarse if only someone would hear and save him from this, his death his, ominous, terrible, terrifying death.

The voice sounded somehow familiar, and that was comforting. He didn't feel so alone with it in his head, talking to him softly and telling him not to be afraid. The chain's power reached up his neck, closer to his brain. The voice cracked, becoming quieter and losing strength, but it carried on, as if determined, like it was fighting to remain there for as long as possible. Merlin's heart leaped weakly as he realised what it was. It was his magic. His magic was speaking to him. Helping him stay sane, for as long as it could.

_You are strong, Merlin. Do not be afraid. Your time is close, but not as close as you think. You must not give up. You are needed. He will need you, and you _must_ help._

_'Who? Who needs me?'_

_The man who has changed your fate and who holds within his hands the destiny that has been written in the stars since the beginning of time._

_'Destiny? What destiny? I cannot help him if I die.'_

_You have already helped him, Merlin. You saved him once before and you must do so again._

_'I don't understand.'_

_You will, my warlock. You will._

The voice faded even more, until Merlin could no longer hear it over the roaring of the chain's own power. He wanted to call out for it, to beg it not to leave him, but his brain slowed and faded along with his magic as it drained away, leaving nothing behind. It swept away like the rest of his strength, but still he clung on, keeping his eyes open for as long as he could, before there was just nothing left, and they slipped closed.

* * *

'MERLIN!'

Arthur hissed and then cursed as his feet landed in the icy water as he jumped down the stairs to the deck below. This was the last level that had any rooms in it, and Arthur knew his father well enough to know full well what he would have done with Merlin. What he did not know was _where he would have left him._

He took a right, trying to run but being slowed by the water that pulled him back as he waded through it, gradually getting deeper. He felt his feet and bottoms of his legs start to numb, and more than once, he stumbled, spluttering out the freezing salt water from his mouth whilst still calling out relentlessly. He refused to stop moving, as he knew that if he did, his limbs would be useless within moments and he would be hopeless to continue. He kicked open every door he passed, scanning it expertly quickly before moving on to the next. His breath became more and more rationed as his body fought the cold that froze his flesh as the water crept higher and higher. He exhaled harshly and gritted his teeth against the pain.

'MerLIN!'

The boy didn't hear the prince's shouts, having already fallen unconscious as the chain fastened an invisible lock over the bars of his magic, sealing it away inside him forever. It wouldn't be long before it would be too late to retrieve it, and Merlin's heart would just simply, stop, under the pressure of so much interference. It still beat rhythmically, keeping the boy's body going, though not as much could be said for anything else.

However, Arthur's voice triggered something inside him, and a spark of response blossomed from his withdrawn magic. It forced his pulse to quicken, for the breath he barely breathed to continue to circulate, keeping him alive.

_Hurry, young prince. Or all will be lost. Hurry, hurry..._

Two doors left.

The water had reached up to Arthur's chest now, and the prince's face was red with the agonising cold. Two doors left.

One was already open, similar to several others down the hall and once again, it made hope rise up inside the prince that he could not suppress. He grunted with immense effort as he forced his way to the doorway, pulling himself up to look inside.

His stomach dropped.

And he was having no more of this stupid wading. Arthur dived, kicking with all his strength into the room, towards the limp body that floated motionlessly, kept above water only by the hand cuffs that held him suspended just above the waterline.

Arthur's head exploded with the freeze of the ocean, and he was momentarily hindered, spasming uncontrollably as it attacked his brain. His near-numb hands reached Merlin anyway, and it cleared the pain away for long enough for him to try and concentrate.

Merlin seemed completely gone, his face a sickly white, not just from cold, his closed eyelids black, like he hadn't slept in days.

For a sickeningly long moment, Arthur panicked. He had no idea what his father had done to the boy, nor did he know if he had even left him alive. What if he had killed Merlin outright, having been too impatient to just leave him to drown? What if there was nothing Arthur could do to save him? What if there was something he could do, but he didn't know what? What if.. what if...

And that's when he saw the amulet. And Jesus did he know what that thing was, what it _did._

Something rose up inside the man's throat, and it came out a furious howl, mingled with fear and raw disgust. Without a seconds hesitation he grabbed the chain around Merlin's neck, and ripped it off over the warlock's head.

It was like time stood still. For the shortest fraction of a second, Merlin did not stir, his body still limp as death.

But then, his eyes flew open, burning molten gold and he was lost. Warmth poured out of every inch of his skin and his mouth fell open in a gasp. His magic, having been released so immediately, burst inside of him, and Merlin arched with a breathy gasp, his eyes wide, mouth curved in an inaudible syllable. He felt like he was on fire, there was not a single part of him that wasn't burning, burning with power and release and strength that seeped into his bones from everywhere. He couldn't see, the world before his eyes was just a mixture of gold and blinding light. He could feel his magic returning, trickling down his arms to his hands, allowing him to stretch his fingers dreamily, head swimming with euphoric life that left his brain completely helpless. He didn't try and stop himself crying out as it forced its way back into every crevice of Merlin's being, for he was more than willing to let it, and he basked in a force of relief so strong he hardly thought he could handle it. Never before had he realised how much of a part of him his magic was, and how torturous it was not to have it. It would have been agony, if he had but the strength to feel such a luxuriously tangible feeling as that.

Arthur's head had emerged from the water and he was standing a few metres from Merlin's side. He watched as the boy's head flew back, exposing his throat in such a pure display of vulnerability, Arthur could do little more than stare dumbly. Merlin's whole body was aglow, heat radiating from it in waves, warming the water that surrounded them enough that Arthur's limbs did not burn as badly as they did before, and the feeling had begun to return to his feet. But he barely noticed, his attention stolen away, focused only on the beautiful boy before him who, after finally seeming to come back down after what had looked like a sort of magically high, stood swaying, his eyes unfocused, the support of the surrounding ocean the only thing stopping him from falling over.

Still unable to function, the prince stared as Merlin regained some of his wits, and a familiarity melted onto his features and, just like that, it was like nothing had ever happened.

The surge of magic had proved too much for the flimsy handcuffs that had held his wrist, as the metal now dangled stiffly from the pipe Merlin had earlier been attached to. In fact, it had been so intense, Arthur was acutely surprised it hadn't blown a hole where they stood.

'Merlin?' Arthur spoke quietly, as if cautious that if he startled the boy, he might break or burst into flames. And after what he had just seen, that seemed far less ridiculous than it should. Merlin looked up at Arthur, and the prince had to fight the instinctive wave of fear that crept up his spine. The warlock's eyes were bathed in a golden glow, the colour so vivid it was like it was alive with something.

_Magic. _Arthur reminded himself. _Merlin is magic and I should not be afraid. _

Strangely, it helped. Arthur felt himself calming down and allowed a tentative smile to slip onto his face easily. 'Merlin,' he repeated.

Merlin struggled to focus his gaze on the prince, his head still thrumming with an exaggerated health that gave him a weird sort of headache. Weird because, it hurt like hell, yet he could not be more grateful for it. Squeezing his eyes shut a second, the world seemed to settle again and, when he opened them, he was glad to see that although everything was still glowing, he could now see more than two feet in front of him.

Arthur waited patiently, but not for a second forgetting their situation. He knew enough about ships as large as this to fairly accurately estimate they had about an hour until it went under completely, and before that, it would have to tilt until fully vertical before being able to descend into the ocean.

In short, he figured that when they felt the ground underneath them change angle, that's when they'd have to start getting into position.

But despite this, they still had yet to find Will, and get back onto the top deck which might be more difficult than he thought. They couldn't waste any more time.

Arthur made his way to Merlin's side, grateful that whatever heat that emitted from the boy was still making the water bearable to stand in. 'Merlin, we have to go. We need to find Will and we need to get out of here.' He thought the boy's best friend's name might evoke a reaction out of Merlin and he was right. The warlock shook his head gently, as if trying to clear it at the same time as preventing it from falling off his shoulders. He opened his mouth and spoke in a throaty rasp.

'Will.'

'We need to find him.'

'Is he alive?'

Arthur swallowed down the urge to lie, forcing the honesty from his lips. 'I don't know.'

Merlin nodded, his eyes still fixed on Arthur. Now the prince had gotten over the shock of the boy's golden eyes, he was beginning to find them rather breathtaking.

He smiled. Merlin was so _beautiful_. 'C'mon,' he said, gently pulling at the boy's hand under the water, shivering as a tickle of magic sparked when their skin touched, circling the point of contact, as if curious.

He lead Merlin back out into the corridor, moving as fast as they could in the water that was now lapping at the bottom of their chins. Arthur kept Merlin in front of him, helping him move without dipping underneath the waves. However, the boy seemed to be having no trouble walking despite the obstruction. He moved through it easily and soon, it was him pulling Arthur rather than the other way around. They reached the stairs at the other end and hauled themselves up. Merlin grunted in effort, his clothes soaked and heavy, but managed to crawl up, Arthur helping from behind, him being the fitter of the two.

Although they were now out of the freezing ocean water, Arthur found his body starting to get even colder as they hurried down to the next stairwell. The adrenaline in his muscles only did so much and soon he found himself shivering violently, and struggling to keep up with Merlin, who seemed to be unaffected. The boy glanced round and as his still golden eyes settled on him, they grew wide with horror. 'Oh my god, Arthur, I'm so sorry I didn't realise!' Arthur was about to make some grunt about how he was fine, when suddenly his entire body was bathed in warmth. He gasped, as the heat melted over his skin, delving into his bones and muscles, easing them of pain and stiffness. Unable to hold back a groan of relief, he met Merlin's gaze, which was still unnecessarily concerned.

'Did, did you-?'

'Yeah, I hope you don't mind.' The boy bit his lip. 'Sorry, I should have asked you fi-.'

'No, it's..' Arthur sighed, and smiled widely. 'It's fine. Thankyou.'

The warlock grinned at him and held out his hand. Arthur took it and they hurried off again, though Merlin seemed to be a fraction less energetic than before.

When they had gotten to the next level, Merlin pulled them to a stop. 'Where would they have taken him?'

'I don't know, but I have a feeling that my father might have been the slightest bit distracted with you to have put much thought into his death.' Merlin winced, and Arthur shot him an apologetic grimace. 'Our best bet is that they've kept him above deck. C'mon.'

But, as they run down to the next set of stairs, they ran straight into the very person they were hunting.

'Will!' Merlin cried. He flung himself at his friend, nearly knocking him over as Will returned it laughing.

'I thought I heard you, you bastard.' He grinned as he pulled back, but then his expression changed as he stared at him in shock.

'Woah! Merlin your...' he gestured to his eyes. 'They're kinda going a bit mental.'

Merlin blinked, looking confused, and Arthur realised he hadn't actually told Merlin that his eyes weren't their natural deep blue anymore. He coughed, getting his attention. 'They went golden when I took off the... thing and they haven't gone back.'

Merlin looked astounded. 'You mean, they change _colour?'_

'You didn't know?'

'Well, I can hardly see them myself can I?' The warlock looked absurdly annoyed. 'And no one told me!' With that, he shot an accusing glare at Will, who held his hands up in defence.

'I thought you knew, mate.'

Merlin huffed, making Will laugh and ruffle his hair. He looked up at Arthur. 'I suppose I should thankyou for keeping the idiot safe, your Highness.'

Arthur nodded and met his gaze, his expression both amazed and slightly impressed. 'You escaped?'

Will turned so could address Arthur properly. 'Barely. I was just lucky their King was distracted. I almost couldn't outrun them but fortunately,' Will turned his head to the boy beside him and smirked knowingly. 'We seem to have... connections.'

Merlin grinned. 'Gwaine.'

Will returned it, his features turning gleeful. 'Seems he put in some calls before we left. Got people to look out for us.'

Merlin laughed. 'Now why I am not surprised. He's always been paranoid.'

'Well, it's a bloody good thing he was!' Arthur said, his voice a touch higher than normal. Will raised an eyebrow in amusement.

'Worried for me were you, my lord?'

The prince cringed. 'No, course not. And don't call me that.'

Will's expression turned mock serious, and he stood up straight, saluting Arthur. 'Yes, Sire!'

Arthur just glared.

Suddenly, there was a crash from down the hall and it made Merlin jump feet in the air. 'Jesus! What was that?'

'That? Oh, that will be our gang of guardian angels breaking the gate down.' Will grinned, but his eyes weren't in it. Arthur saw the worry in them.

'Gate? What gate?'

Will said nothing, and so they followed him towards the sound, rounding the corner at the end of the corridor. There they saw about six men, all having detached a bench from the side of the floor, and were ramming it against a metal gate that blocked their way up to the next level of the ship. Behind them, blocking a large amount of the corridor, was a crowd of about thirty people, some women, some children and other men, trying to help the others force the gate open.

On the other side, people were rushing up the stairs, falling over each other in a desperate hurry to escape the rising water. There was a guard at the bottom, helping them up. Arthur strode forwards.

'Oi! You!' The guard spun round, his eyes widening at the sight of the prince. 'Let us out! Now!' Before the man could reply, someone screamed from the crowd behind him and suddenly, a huge wave of water rushed down into the hallway, and the crowd scrambled up the stairs even more desperately. The rise in water was so sudden that the guard panicked, and without a glance behind him, fled up the stairs after the last of the people.

'Hey! HEY!' Arthur roared. 'Come back!'

There was no answer.

He turned around to see the men behind him staring at the gate in terror, as realisation dawned on their faces. They were trapped.

The ocean rose higher and higher, and suddenly it had reached up to their waists again. The air was filled with the terrified cries from the children that had been lifted to the men's shoulders, away from the water, whilst others kept slamming the bench into the gate. But it was build well, and showed no sign of breaking.

Will turned to Merlin, and he didn't even need to ask. Merlin swallowed. 'I don't know,' he whispered. 'I don't know.'

'Try, Merlin.' Will pleaded. 'Please try.'

Arthur watched as Merlin stared at the gate for a moment, flashes of uncertainty clouding his expression. It was a solid gate. It would not be easy to break down. In a surge of absurdity, Arthur almost didn't want Merlin to attempt it, scared it would weaken him even further. And he needed to be strong if they were to survive the ocean that was waiting for them.

The decision took about two seconds, and Will saw clearly in his friend's eyes when it had been made.

Yelling for everyone to get back, he held his arms out to shield the people behind him, and nodded. A spell tore from Merlin's lips and the gate, now about half submerged in water, exploded outwards with a force so great, Arthur was thrown back as the blast caused a small tidal wave to fall down around it, making the water recede slightly.

Wasting no time, Will herded the people through the gap, and set them climbing up to the last level. He spun round and helped Arthur haul Merlin along with them, as he had semi-collapsed after the spell.

'What happened?' Arthur gasped out.

'I don't know.' Will replied, teeth gritted in effort. 'But I have a feeling that was a bit more than he planned to do.'

With nothing other than a nod, Arthur ascended the stairs backwards, pulling Merlin up to the final level of the ship.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review if you have time :) _

_Thanks for reading x_


	12. Chapter 12

It takes them a long time to get back onto the top deck and, when they finally emerge, panting with effort as they haul Merlin alongside them, the sight that greets them is enough to force them to stop.

Everywhere, in every single direction, everywhere they looked was a vision of complete and utter panic. Bodies dashed by them, hands clasped around those of loved ones, eyes darting frantically back and forth between where they were going and who was with them. Although the lifeboats had taken as many people as was possible off the ship, the vast number of passengers that covered the decks was no less overwhelming.

Merlin was still out cold on Arthur's shoulder, his breathing shallow, catching on every inhale. Will held himself close to Merlin's side, staring out in front of him for a long time before looking up at Arthur. The prince felt the gaze on him and his mouth set in a line.

'We need-'

'Yeah. Yeah I know, Will.' Arthur breathed out steadily before readjusting Merlin more securely on his shoulder, and ducking into the crowd, Will glued to his side.

They tried to move with the majority, but it was impossible with every single person going in a different direction. Instead, they had to force themselves forward, pushing a path through whilst trying to keep the still unconscious boy from falling from the prince's shoulder.

The ground beneath their feet was tilting, both men could feel it as they ran across the deck, and the terrifying screech of ripping steel was terrifying as the sound rose up from the bottom of the ship. The screams became louder, and Arthur found it increasingly difficult to track where he was going. Every time he blinked he seemed to be facing a different direction, his eyes resting upon not a single person he recognised.

Suddenly, he felt the weight on his shoulder shift, and slip off altogether. He stopped short, whirling around in horror as Merlin fell from his grasp, his body not being able to even hit the floor before being swept up by the sea of people. Arthur was about to yell out when the boy's eyes opened wide, and his arms flailed manically in the air, a shocked yelp escaping his lips before he disappeared from view.

* * *

Merlin managed to escape the mob long enough to stand again, but he soon found that standing had suddenly gotten a lot more difficult than he remembered. His legs turned to jelly underneath him and he crumpled to the ground. Before he could get trampled however, he felt two pairs of hands gripping his arms and he was being forced upright again. His mind couldn't keep up with what was happening, and so all he could do was let himself be pulled sideways, out of the crowd.

'Jesus Christ, Merlin.' Will was by his right ear. 'You pick your moments, don't you?'

The boy couldn't answer, as he was immediately being shoved forwards, his weight leaning on a steady body beside him, towards... he had no idea what towards. He just hoped the other two did.

'Come _on!'_

Merlin looked up, his eyes heavy but still open. The world that passed by him seemed to be in slow motion. People, so many people, running, crying, screaming in choked voices that he could not hear past the sudden rushing in his ears. Children clung to their parents, or even just complete strangers, darting this way and that, their eyes wild, unable to escape. Like birds trapped in a cage, frantically searching for an exit, a way to _get out. _

Passengers were no longer grouped in variety, or class, or status. There were no niches of people, no barriers that circled groups of close friends or of family. Instead they merged together, crying on the shoulders of people had never seen before in their lives. Bodies dressed in finery held shaking children whose faces were stained with dirt and worn with poverty, the filth from their hands imprinting on the beautiful fabric of the older's clothes, though the ruined garments were not spared the slightest glance by either one.

It was times such as this, Merlin realised, that there were some things that simply did not matter. Where everyone understood that there were few things on this Earth that did, but one of them was what he was witnessing right now. A life and death situation in which, although there was nothing to be done, people still held on to that raw instinct to protect, to comfort, to survive.

But the fear that was raw and unhindered on the faces of the people they passed sent a surge of hopelessness to Merlin's heart. If others had no hope, why should they? How could they possibly get out of this?

His ears rang, unable to distinguish anything other than just noise. Voices were lost to him, filling his head with nothingness, a steady thump in his mind.

But then he heard music. The sweet strings of a violin, somewhere far off in the distance broke past all other sound. A long moment passed before it was joined by another instrument. A cello. And then another. And another. The tune melted into a melody, and it pulled Merlin's head up again, his eyes minutely seeking out the source.

Five men dressed in suits, complete with bow ties and tailed-jackets, stood just off from the side of the deck, each holding in their arms or their fingers, a conductor of music, and were playing, without fault and without pause. The ground beneath their feet was unsteady, and coins received from their performances much earlier in the evening rolled down the gradual slope of the deck. But still they played. They played with tears on their faces, despite lips being steady, and expressions remaining composed and professional.

Slowly, the noise began to fade. Instead, replaced by music, high tones of strings and the occasional low thrum of a cello. It was not a symphony, nor a tune to be recognised. It was simply a piece that had a purpose to carry across the entire ship, to fill the ears of every helpless man, woman and child, and to give a message. That all is not lost, all is not yet over. There is still hope. There will always be hope. Until the very end.

And it worked. For the thousands of damned left on-board, and also to the three men who now could hardly keep themselves going. Arthur turned himself around and swept up Will's arm, urging him along as he held fast to his best friend, whom now had a look of honest fixation, able to pick up his own feet and move alongside his companions with a fervour that had before seemed impossible.

The ship still sank. The wooden deck became even more tilted, and panic quickly rose again.

Faster and faster, the structure seemed to shift, rising and falling underneath scurrying feet. The trio exchanged looks of fear, of bare realisation, and began to run.

Arthur would not let go of Will, he would not let go of Merlin. Not for anything. They would stay together. They would survive this. They would.

Upon reaching the the bow, it became apparent that they had not been the only ones to realise early on what was happening, and so it was not easy obtain a position on the railings, and even more difficult to remain there once the inevitable became impossible to ignore.

Merlin held back, clinging to both Arthur and Will's jackets with shaking fingers as they fought for their place by the barriers. Everywhere around them, more people piled in together, more and more until his head was again filled with deafening noise. His body still felt weak but the magic inside of him roared, soaring up and down his spine in a plea to be released. To help these poor people.

But what was there to do? He could not heat an entire ocean. He could prevent every innocent body from freezing the second they hit that water. He could not repair such damage as was done to the ship. He could not summon boats out of thin air to get them to safety. Hecouldnot hecouldnot _hecouldnot. _

He could not save them.

Then, what was the point in this? What was the point in _him? _With all his supposed power, he was useless. Where was his abilities when he needed them the most? Where were they when it actually mattered?

He knew the answer. The truth, that there never was any point in him. His powers were strong, but not strong enough. They became _hindered. _They shrank down into meaninglessness. They became nothing.

He became nothing.

The Titanic sinks. The people scream. Men cry. Children watch with silent lips.

Watch history as it unfurls right before their eyes.

Those who survive will tell of this part with most recollection. With the most tears. The fear that flared in every beating heart was unbearable. So much so that mere cries could never douse it. They will tell of how they watched. Watched, and waited, though they had no idea what for.

Eventually, Will and Arthur are forced to released their grip on Merlin and each other as it becomes increasingly difficult to stand. Instead, their knuckles turn white as they clamp frozen fingers around the white metal railing, both huddled close together, faces turned inwards, their eyes flashing with the same warning: _Don't let go._

People fall. The ship becomes more and more vertical, sending innocent lives flinging into the ocean hundred of metres below. Some hit the cabin before they reach the water's surface, their screams cut short by a sickening snap of bone, the light leaving them mercifully quickly.

_Don't let go. _

The ground beneath their feet disappears, leaving them nothing to support themselves on. They hang on, faces red with effort and wet with sweat despite the biting cold, the adrenaline pumping through their veins being the only thing saving them from following every voice cutting off below them and every empty body they hear hitting the water.

_Don't let go. _

A man on Arthur's left side trembled violently. The sheer fear and panic in his eyes cut through Merlin like nothing else, making him want to reach out with his magic to calm him. But if he did, that would be it. He barely had enough energy to hang on as it was, and that one spell would be one spell too many and he would have no chance of keeping his hold.

But still the man continued to cry out, his fingers shaking so much that, to Merlin's horror, they slipped from the bars altogether. He yelled as he dropped, and Merlin's mouth snapped open to yell with him, but suddenly, the man grabbed the bottom of Arthur's trousers in his terror, and the prince was jerked downwards with a muffled whine of shock.

'Arthur!' Will shouted above the noise. 'Arthur, hang on!'

Arthur gasped out and, without warning, his grip on the railing failed. Before Merlin could even breath in enough air to scream, the prince flung his arm out, grabbing the next bar down. His face was shining with sweat and his breath came in short, scared pants.

Without another seconds hesitation, Will's foot flew out, colliding directly with the head of the man who clung to Arthur's leg, emitting a sobbing beg from him for Will to stop, to have mercy.

Merlin watched as tears welled up in his eyes as he continued to force his boot down on the man's head, knowing that when he finally lost grip, he would fall to his death.

On the forth blow, the man's fists loosened on the trouser leg, the fabric ripping underneath his fingernails and he flailed manically in the air as he fell. The impact had taken Will off balance, and before he had a chance to recover, the man snatched at his foot with a vicious shriek. Will's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his fingers were forced from the railing. He was pulled so suddenly there was no hope of him grabbing the next bar as Arthur had done, and so he fell with the man, so fast and so far that when his head hit one of the ship's chimneys it was with a sickening crack, and his previously failing body stilled as it plunged into the dark waters below.

* * *

A beat of silence passed, and everything seemed to fall still. The whistle of wind in the air the only sound.

Then Merlin screamed.

Will's name tore itself from his lips, over and over. He could not stop himself, could not stop even to take a breath. He cried out until his voice cracked and his throat became raw and wretched. He could not hear Arthur as the prince bellowed frantically after the fallen boy, for a moment blind to everything else but his absolute refusal to believe his own eyes.

But he had no choice. Will was gone.

When the warlock could no longer scream, he wept. He wept, as if the power of his sheer despair could bring Will back, as if it was enough to rewind the last five seconds, give him enough time to save him. To catch him. He could do it. He _knew_ he could. They always been that way, their whole lives built around the fact that they never, ever let each other fall. Not for anything.

Will would never have let Merlin down like this, he knew it.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

Merlin had failed. First, every single person on this ship, and now his best friend. He couldn't save him, and even with his lungs sore with the sounds ripping themselves from deep inside him, he knew it wasn't enough, it would never be enough. The agony of it was so intense that all he wanted to do was to tear at it with his bare hands, but he couldn't. Because this was not a wound he could heal with time or magic. This was something that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He was never going to be able to escape the image of Will's face, the spilt second before he fell. Shock, realisation and the worst, confusion. Confusion as to what was happening. Why Merlin was looking down at him in horror instead of throwing himself forward to catch him. Confusion as to why Merlin's eyes weren't flashing gold and why his stomach dropped as Arthur and his best friend faded from his sight.

The image of betrayal that was going follow him forever, until the day he died.

Merlin turned his head back around to face the cold bar in front of him, pathetic whines and whimpers falling from his mouth, as if he believe that making enough noise would somehow make it all go away.

To his amazement, the noise started up again, as if nothing had changed.

The world should have stopped. Will was dead. There couldn't be anything after that, everything should have ended. It had in Merlin's eyes after all.

But of course it hadn't. Instead, everything suddenly seemed to happen a lot faster and he couldn't do anything about it. He just had to keep climbing. Keep holding on. But for what? What was there left to hold on for? More and more people were falling all around him, what was one more body? One more empty shell plummeting into the sea? What hope was there left? How can something that danced within your heart so safely once before, just become so dark that eventually there was just nothing? Nothing to hope for. Nothing to fight for. Nothing to even bother holding onto this damn railing for.

Merlin stared at his hands. They were clasped around the metal so tightly, fuelled by fear and desperation. He looked at them, unblinking, eyes wet but slowly losing fight.

There was nothing.

He let his fingers slip from the bars.

A hand shot out and snatched his bony wrist in a grip so achingly tight, a sound escaped Merlin's mouth involuntarily, a whimper. He looked up, straight into Arthur's face, who's eyes were red, wide and terrified. The prince's gaze never left Merlin's as his lips parted, trembling uncontrollably, his voice barely above a whisper, and choked with grief.

'Don't. You. _Dare.'_

Merlin's eyes were wide as he stared straight back at Arthur. His face crumpled, and he sobbed, closing his eyes in shame. The prince did not let go of his wrist, watching with tears streaking down his cheeks. 'I know,' Arthur tightened his hold. 'I know.'

Without warning, the deafening shriek of steel amplified in their ears, and the world was abruptly right again. Neither Merlin nor Arthur could prevent themselves from being thrown from the barrier, crashing hard onto the solid, wooden deck as they were pulled down. The Titanic had spilt completely in two, one half still vertically descending into the water, whilst the other slammed back down hard onto the water, barely staying afloat, harbouring the remaining survivors who hadn't yet fallen victim to the perilous ocean. Where the ship was torn, was an image of utter destruction. People, as well as the insides of the ship, wires and sparks of electricity fell through the gap.

The air became quieter, half of the screams that sounded before having been cut off, their voices lost. The silence should have been a mercy. Instead, it hung in the air like a promise. And Arthur's already frozen blood ran even colder as he considered exactly what that promise was.

He felt a sharp pain in his leg as he tried to stand, the unmistakable pull of broken bone seething through his body. With a muffled groan, he spun himself around on his backside, keeping his injury where it was as he reached out to Merlin by his side, who was lying, looking dazed, but otherwise unharmed.

Arthur said his name and he looked up, the cloudy fog dissipating from his eyes as he focused on the prince's face. Merlin nodded to say he was okay, pushing himself to his feet to prove it. He held out his hand for Arthur to take, before taking in the man's leg, bent out at a strange angle on the ground. His eyes widened and then suddenly, Arthur saw everything that had just happened replay in the boy's mind. Unable to reach him, Arthur shouted out to him over the deafening silence, having nobodies voice to compete with, yet still feeling as though it was necessary to act as though there were. Merlin did not answer, only standing stiff, his hand still stretched out, but his face completely still and cut off in an expression of confusion and denial.

Over and over again, the prince shouted his name, reaching his arm out as far as he could, trying to reach the boy's frozen fingers.

'Merlin, Merlin, _please_.'

The deck had begun to tilt again. They had no more time. Arthur had not expected the ship to spilt into two, but now he was sure beyond sure that this was their very last chance. Their only hope was to stay out of the water for as long as possible and they had done so. They would go down with the last half of the Titanic and they would survive this. They _would._

But an aching heaviness clung to Arthur's heart. Will. Will was supposed to be there when they escaped. They had sworn that they would get out of this together, and damn it, Arthur had been so sure they would.

This wasn't right. This wasn't what was supposed to _happen. _

Arthur averted his gaze from where it had rested upon the people before him and returned it to Merlin, who's arm had dropped to his side and now just stood, staring down at Arthur with a look on his face that the prince could not decipher. His eyes were dark, no longer illuminated by the soft light from the cabins below them. His mouth was closed, but his lips were not thin. He did not seem as much in pain, as he was in defeat. And Arthur wondered if that wasn't worse.

The warlock was gone. His mind had solidified on hopelessness, one could see it in his eyes. So much disbelief and fear held within them, that it clouded his vision, preventing him from seeing a way out. And was there one at all?

The prince knew that this was it. If Merlin had given up, then he felt no contempt doing exactly the same himself.

But Arthur had never been very good at reading people. If he was, then he might have interpreted what he saw differently.

Merlin wasn't defeated. Not by any means. His mind was made up in a way that he doubted it had ever been in his life. The forcefulness of his resolve hardened his heart and sent him shocked into motion.

Without a word he leant down, ducking his head underneath Arthur's armpit, and hauled the prince to his feet. Arthur cursed and clung to the boy's tunic. He tried to ask Merlin what he was doing, but was ignored, instead being swivelled around, and firmly lead back to the railings.

The remaining half of the ship continued to shift underneath their feet, this time faster as the weight had dropped considerably. Those who recovered quickly enough, fought for their place at the barrier, as it rose higher above their heads. Merlin gritted his teeth, refusing to crumple under Arthur's weight, and lifted them onto the metal bars, gently lifting Arthur's good leg over to the other side, before following suit himself. The metal screamed in protest as the structure tipped more and more forcefully, pushing itself up even higher, making every movement potentially fatal. The duo crawled up and over the railings completely, setting their weight down on the other side, which had now become so horizontal, that they could actually rest on it. The ship keep tilting, further and further, higher and higher, until something unsettling occurred to Merlin.

What if it didn't stop? What if the weight of all the people on this side was too much, and sent it right over the top?

Amidst his surge of panic, Merlin also realised that, eventually, there was going to be nothing for them to hold on to. However long they managed to stay on the ship, there would come a time eventually that the two of them would have to endure the icy water, have to find a way to keep themselves afloat, keep themselves alive. They had gotten this far, but what happened when there was nothing else they could do? What if there were no lifeboats to come back for them? They would freeze, and none too slowly. How could they not?

It was impossible. Utterly impossible.

But, Merlin supposed, wasn't impossible what he was good at?

'Arthur!' He made the prince look up at him , trying to ignore the discomfort of seeing such pain in the man's eyes. His leg was resting beside him, but it remained at an awkward angle, and going by the way Arthur held the rest of his frame, it hurt a lot more than what he was letting on. 'When we reach the surface, don't hold your breath.' Tiny parts of the safety introduction he attended all that time ago came slowly back to him, and he shouted out instructions, directed at Arthur but the words were clung to by anyone else who was in earshot. 'Only take a breath in the very last moment before we go under. Take in as much air as you can, and don't fight to let it out. You will be pulled down, but don't panic. The ship will drag everything down as it sinks, so you need to make sure you have enough oxygen to stay underwater for long enough.'

He kept his eyes trained on Arthur, who watched him, his expression a grimace but openly attentive. 'When you feel it stop pulling you, kick. Kick with your good leg, as hard as you can. Swim to the surface. Don't give up. Never give up, Arthur. You have to swim to the surface.'

The prince closed his eyes, nodding his head down once before opening them again and smiling minutely. Merlin's felt sick with terror and his hands shook where they clung to Arthur's arms. He released them, reaching instead for the man's hands. 'I will find you,' he said, quieter, only for them. 'You hear me? I'll find you. I don't care how long it takes. Just don't give up. Promise me.'

Arthur's eyelids closed again and he rested his forehead on their joined hands. 'I promise,' he murmured, so softly that Merlin couldn't be sure he'd even heard it.

'I'll hold you to that,' he replied, his voice breaking as he saw the ocean fast approaching in the corner of his eye.

The prince breathed heavily, Merlin felt it on his fingers, as he prepared himself for what was coming.

The water engulfed their boots, then up to their knees, and finally, as both men breathed in the burningly cold air, their heads went under.

* * *

Everything was dark. And ice.

He didn't even register it at first, so intense was the feeling. All he knew was pressure, pressure closing in on him from all sides, digging underneath his skull and pushing against his brain, harder and harder and _harder _until he was consumed with agony.

He felt himself being pulled down. It was so frightening that for a moment, his heartbeat went crazy, sending shots of panic through him as he momentarily struggled against the unyielding current. Then, as he remembered Merlin's words, he stopped, and with all his effort, ceased his movements.

Further and further down he sank, and though he could not see but a hand in front of his face, the sense of such vast space surrounding him made his mind burn and his insides twist with deeply uncomfortable incomprehension.

The idea that the water around him stretched on and on, for an infinite distance, was more terrifying to him than the idea of drowning.

He was running out of air, he could feel it the pain start to intensify in his lungs. The force that pulled him down slowly released him, and none to soon. Making sure his mouth did not open even a fraction, he pushed his frozen arms up and kicked.

He couldn't breathe. His throat burned and the pain in his chest increased tenfold. The water tugged and tugged at his jaw, begging it to open, to just let the water in, let in the relief he yearned for, the release that would free him from all this.

But he kept kicking. He couldn't give up. He_ couldn't. _The pain in his broken leg was reduced to a mere twinge in comparison to the daggers of ice that penetrated him from every side, so he kicked with it too. It was ineffective, at it's crooked position, but it deterred him none. He was not going to die here.

He fought his way up, keeping his face turned to the pull of the water. His arms stroked stiffly, propelling him forwards. Up, higher and higher, closer and closer.

Until finally, he broke the surface.

* * *

_Breathe. _Breathe_. You're above water now, you're not drowning. Breathe_.

Gasp after gasp escaped his lips but he did not feel the air that entered through them. He couldn't open his lungs to let it in so it just felt empty. Empty air that contained no oxygen at all. Just more ice.

The water burned. The waves consumed him, ripping open the nerve endings beneath his skin and forcing themselves violently deeper and deeper into his blood. He opened his mouth to scream but instead could only continue to gasp in the air that couldn't save him, that only gave another way for the fire to shoot down his throat. His brain cried out in agony, sending shot after shot of adrenaline desperately through his limbs, forcing movement into them, so he was jerking wildly to get some heat, some friction, _anything_ that would make this _stop._

He saw something approaching him, but he had no hope of knowing what it was. It got bigger as it got closer, until Arthur managed to vaguely recognise it as a face. He tried to get away from it but his body wouldn't let him, it's only concern being to make him move as much as possible, spasming as wave after wave of violent shivers racked through his body. The face stopped in front of him, it's lips moving quickly and as loud as the words they emitted were, Arthur could not register their meaning, the individual syllables lost in the roaring in his ears. He forced his head to move one way, then the other, to show he didn't understand, and the face came closer.

Panicking, Arthur felt himself flinch away instinctively, immediately making the burning worse, which he didn't even think was possible. Once more he wanted to scream, to die, for someone to just _kill him, _because it would be so much better than anymore of this. Of course, this would kill him too, eventually, but he couldn't bear to wait that long. He couldn't breathe and everything was fire and ice and he burnt and it hurt and he just wanted someone to make it _stop._

A hand extended from the water and he saw it press itself against his chest. A jolt of fantastic energy surged through him, melting his veins, opening his windpipe and forcing his lungs to contract so the cold air flew through him and he could breathe. He could _breathe._ Tears spilled over his cheeks as he cried out in relief, taking a moment to adjust before gulping down sweet, sweet oxygen, his blood singing as it was granted access to flood through his entire body.

After a while, he realised that, in his relief, he had completely neglected the importance of keeping afloat, and so now was sinking rather hastily into the freezing ocean. He jumped back into motion again and, keeping his nose forcefully above the water, focused himself on the body in the water beside him whom had saved his life.

_Merlin._

Arthur surged forwards to catch the boy as his head slipped further and further underneath the water.

'Oh no, no, no. You _idiot.' _

Merlin's eyes were bare slits, his body still, as a small smile crept onto his face. Arthur ignored the throbbing of his heart in his ears and instead looked around frantically for something to hold on to.

'Hang on, Merlin, I just need to-.'

A wooden door a few metres away from them drifted slowly towards Arthur's outstretched hand, and the prince pulled it the rest of the way, pushing it in front of Merlin. The boy raised his arms to rest on it, but they just fell straight back down, having frozen almost completely into hard stubs. Arthur grabbed the back of his shirt, the warmth from Merlin's magic still shimmering blissfully at the surface of his skin, and hauled the boy onto the wood, making sure every single part of his body was out of the water.

The prince pulled it towards him, using it to take some of the strain off his burning legs, releasing some of the effort it took to stay afloat. He lay his head on the door, breathing steadily in and out, trying to ignore the blinding pain inside him despite the supernatural warmth in his veins. His hand reached out and he clasped his fingers around Merlin's, trying to will some of it to transfer to the boy, who lay with his eyes fully closed now, his chest rising and falling slowly as he wheezed out in pain. Arthur pulled himself up as far as he dared, and pressed his lips to Merlin neck. 'It's okay,' he murmured. 'We'll be okay.'

They were there for a long time. Neither dared to open their eyes to the horrors that waited in the waters that surrounded them. Bodies of the frozen, remains of the hundreds of lives that had been extinguished in a matter of hours, the floating ghosts of the people that had been left behind when the last lifeboat descended into the waters.

Arthur kept his hand rested on Merlin's chest, allowing the minute movement of the boy's heartbeat to reassure him enough so he didn't let go of the door. The warlock hadn't said a word, but he didn't need to. As long as the prince knew he was alive, that was all that mattered.

Arthur didn't know what they were waiting for. He didn't know if they were even waiting for anything except death. He was mildly shocked at how little that idea bothered him. If he was honest with himself, there was very few ways he would have preferred to die. They had done all they could. They had lasted out far longer than most others. They had saved Morgana, they had made it this far. It had to mean something didn't it?

Will died knowing that they would be safe. He knew that no matter what happened, Arthur would not abandon his best friend, he knew that if anyone could defy everything, could get out of an impossible situation alive, it was Merlin.

* * *

After the final part of the Titanic descended into the water, it became silent.

For the hundreds who floated nearby, safe in tiny lifeboats, it seemed as though there was not a survivor anywhere amongst the wreckage, and the quiet feeling of sombre grieving settled upon them all. Not a soul made a sound, only the delicate trickle of the oars sweeping through the tiny waves that lapped against the wood of the boat filtering through the cold, dead night. Even the wind had moved on, leaving not a trace that it had been there at all.

Then, a voice rang out, breaking the momentary spell.

'We need to go back.'

No one answered. The woman who had spoken sat staring at the guard on their boat, her eyes seeking out his until he was forced to meet her gaze, He only did so briefly, before looking away again, hands clutching the oar he held so hard his knuckles were white. 'I-I don't think there will be any point, my lady.'

The reply was immediate. 'There is every point. If there is even the slightest chance that one person has survived, and that we can save them, there is every point.'

Her words held in the air for a moment. Then, slowly, there was a whisper of agreement from the others on board. So much had happened this night, not one of them could bear another lost soul, dying slowly when they had the chance to be rescued.

The guard seemed to need no other encouragement, maybe perhaps because he had already made up his mind, and he turned the boat around.

They had drifted far from where they had first escaped, and it took them a long to reach where the remains of the ship were floating in the water, each minute going by with another wave of hopelessness and fear. Fear of what they would find, hopelessness at what they would not.

They knew the moment they arrived that they were too late. Pieces of wood, strips of machinery all floated calming in the dark waters, each one a potential lifeline, each one a potential death trap. The serenity of the scene was poisonous, silence hanging in the air like a funeral melody. Though they could see no bodies, it was sickening to think of why. They passed through the watery graveyard, the guard taking immense care not to touch any object. Where they had returned to felt sacred, and to disturb such peace seemed unforgivable.

The woman had crawled her way to the front of the boat, eyes scanning the ocean, darting and zoning in at every movement. 'Arthur!' she called. 'Will!'

The others flinched at her voice, not daring to follow in her example. Morgana was not deterred however, as she continued to search and call for her brother and their two companions . She saw no sign of any person, be it man, woman or child, and, although her shouts were confident, she could not stop the dread that crept into her heart.

When they did find the remaining passengers, however, Morgana almost wished that they hadn't.

The air was nothing compared to the chill that stabbed it's way up her spine as she stared across the water, the bodies seeming to have appeared from no where. She stared into the dead eyes of a mother, clutching a baby to her breast, mouth open in a silent cry. With all the horrors that she had experienced, she could not look away. Every empty shell was covered with ice, and not a single limb hung limp, but stiff as wood, floating beside them or caught on a piece of debris.

The scene was petrifying. But Morgana's own body still worked for her, Arthur and Wills names repeatedly being called out from her lips, Merlin's name called out in her mind, her ears still straining to hear the reply.

She had to believe that there would be one.

* * *

_'Merlin.'_

From somewhere deep inside his head, Merlin heard a voice.

And although it seemed familiar, it ignited no spark of recognition in his mind. He was sure that he had heard it before, certain. But not out loud. The only thing that was familiar was the signature of magic that seeped through with the voice. A signature that he had felt before, had heard before. Somewhere not long ago. Not long at all.

_'Merlin.'_

'Arthur!'

He heard another voice. This time out loud, but it was so faint he was barely even aware of it.

But he knew it. That was certain.

Merlin opened his eyes. Morgana. The lifeboats. They had come back for them.

_'Merlin.'_

'Arthur! Will!'

The sound roused the warlock from his state of utter dormancy and he turned his face towards it, opening his mouth to call back to her. A raspy wheeze was what he expelled instead, one so pathetic and weak that there was not a chance it would be heard by someone so far away. Choking with effort, he turned, towards Arthur, a tiny smile pulling at the edges of his lips, to tell the prince they were saved.

The man's face was iced over. His skin was so pale that there seemed to be no blood underneath it at all. The frozen fingers that were lain across Merlin's chest were stiff and unmoving. His body made not the slightest stir, not even when shoved against with Merlin's full weight.

'Arthur,' Merlin whispered, his voice so quiet he barely heard himself. 'Wake up.'

There was no strength left in him for a spell to warm himself, let alone enough to rouse Arthur. Instead, he pressed his hand to the man's cheek, pressing against it repeatedly. Arthur did not stir, but rocked back and forth with each of Merlin's movements, his entire body hard and solid against the wood Merlin lay on.

Slowly, so slowly he didn't even notice it at first, Merlin began to feel like it was useless. Something was useless. That he should leave. Leave and find Morgana.

He didn't listen to it, obviously, and continued to shake Arthur awake, softly whispering into his ear.

'Arthur, Morgana's here. You need to wake up now, we have to go. We have to go now, Arthur.'

The prince's body remained as it was, cradled underneath his love's fingertips, stuck solidly to the wooden door by the ice that lead a trail all the way along his arm. Merlin thought him beautiful, the most beautiful man in the entire world. He already knew that he loved Arthur, he just never told him how beautiful he was. He decided would do so the moment he woke up.

'We need to go, Arthur. Come on.'

Merlin heard more shouts from behind him, from Morgana as well as the guard, and other passengers. Their voices got louder, but he did not attempt to hail them down. He needed to wake Arthur first.

'Come on, Arthur. Please. It's time to go.'

His fingers swept down to rest on the beautiful man's temple. He felt no beat underneath them.

Merlin stopped, his hand falling back down to Arthur's side. The prince looked so peaceful, asleep so soundly beside him. The lines that had embedded themselves into his skin over the years had been smoothed out, and his expression was completely content. His lips, though blue, were turned up, a ghost of a smile. A smile for the last person he saw. A smile for Merlin.

The warlock's eyes softened at the sight, and he retracted his hand.

'Okay,' he said, almost silently. 'It's okay, you don't have to wake up yet. You can sleep, it's okay.'

The back of his eyes burned as hot tears fell from them, but he did not make any sound of sadness, only gazing down at the man, his eyes flickering across every feature.

'You're so beautiful, Arthur,' he murmured. 'I swear, there's not a person I have seen that is as beautiful as you.' The tears came thick and fast now. 'I'm sorry I never got to tell you, Arthur. I'm sorry I let you fall asleep. I'm sorry that now you can't see Morgana again. She's alive, though, Arthur. She's safe. She's right over my shoulder, looking for you. I'm sorry she won't find you, Arthur. I'm really am so, so sorry.'

Merlin lay his forehead down on his prince's arm, letting his eyes fall closed as he slowed his breathing. It wasn't hard. The breath had been begging to leave him since he woke. It was a relief to finally let it go.

'I love you, Arthur.' He didn't hear himself say it, but he felt the words leave his lips. And that was all that mattered. In the end.

* * *

_Please let me know if you liked it. Thankyou so much for reading._


End file.
